Doctor Fake
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: What happens when the Helmet of Fate gets taken from Wally? Kidnapping, relationships, and an unfortunate episode where someone almost gets erased from time. Oops, spoilers. OC-Doctor Fate, Slash, and slight AU.
1. Introduction

Once again, if you have a fic that is old, but you'd like reviews for it, head over to the "Your Fics, Your Faves, Advertisement" Forum~

Anyways~ This is my 20th fic, and it's also my first OC fic (I _**HATE**_ OC's; however, this is different, because the character is taking the mantle of another character whom has yet to have a person take their mantle (In this continuity, I know that there are other five Doctor Fate's after Kent Nelson)) That's right, if you read _all_ of my fics, you know I am talking about: The one. The only. _The_ Doctor Fate. Whom hits on people more than Wally does~

Warnings: I will try to stay as close to canon as possible; however, as it is _me _I feel the need to include slash, and this is already AU-ish, so possible pairings:

Any pairing. Request for your favourite pairing~ (The Team, including my OC (and possibly Roy) only.)

Also, I'd like to ask you nice people to read what's on my profile ^.^

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, and I barely own him anyways, he's taking the mantle of Doctor Fate.

Introductions

When the Team had returned from their last mission, they had not expected another one; when the Team surged into the living area, there was someone already sitting on the couch. A person whom was unknown to all of them.

"How did you get in here?" Robin demanded, as he drew his birdarangs, Artemis her bow, Aqualad his water bearers, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian a fighting stance. He simply spared them a glance, stood up, and placed a hand on his hip, "and why do you look like you came from a private school?" He wore matching dress pants and blazer with a button-up dress shirt and a striped tie, untied around his neck, giving them the impression he was not supposed to be here.

"Never mind where he came from, why is he standing like a girl?" Artemis quipped, the male looked at his current posture, he currently stood with his hip jutting out the left, hands on hips; the brown eyed boy swiped his black bangs with a shrug

He was decidedly average height, his broad shoulders offset his slim and slender torso and legs.

"I believe I should be asking you your original question," he replied, his voice neither too deep, nor too high. His eyes darted from Robin, to Artemis, to Kid Flash, to Aqualad, to Miss Martian to Superboy. He licked his lips at the sight of Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy.

"What do you mean?" Aqualad asked

"This is the old headquarters for the Justice League. It has been abandoned since 2008. So, what are you doing here?"

"_Everyone on?_" Miss Martian confirmed through their telepathic link.

"_You know it, Beautiful_." Kid Flash eager as ever to reply.

"_Yup_." Came Artemis' and Robin's reply.

"_Yes_." Aqualad said, Superboy merely grunted.

"_Oh! Are we talking telepathically~?_" The last voice was _new_ yet familiar; they all stared at the male in front of them.

"How did you-" Aqualad asked startled.

"Because, I'm special~ Just like you. And you're ruining my hideout!" He screamed in an unexpectedly child-like voice. They were all reminded of Klarion, the Witch-boy.

"Batman. There's an intruder. Orders?" Robin muttered into his com-link, attempting to move his lips as little as possible.

"_Batman, Orders?_" He repeated in a mock voice.

"Contain him, we get there as soon as possible." Kid Flash charged at him with super speed, he jumped in the nick of time, causing Kid Flash to crash into the coffee table, with only a "AH!" after Kid Flash crashed into the table he rolled into the wall. The male landed on the back of the couch, with a little less grace, but more finesse than Robin.

"Such a shame, that was a great coffee table, maple wood," he said, looking at the coffee table. Robin threw his birdarangs, Artemis fired her arrows, and Aqualad fired solidified water, he grabbed the birdarangs as they flew towards him, and jumping and ducking out of the way of Artemis' arrows and Aqualad's water. He threw the birdarangs back at the Team, exploding just before they reached them, causing Artemis, Robin and Miss Martian to be thrown back; Artemis and Robin groaned as their heads smashed into the door frame and they slumped over, unconscious; while Miss Martian disappeared from sight through the door.

Superboy and Aqualad stood, their arms crossed in front of their faces as the smoke cleared. He was now standing in front of them, his hair and clothing in the exact same place as it was when he first stood up. All that jumping, you'd think it would've messed up, he drew a fighting stance, "Come at me." Superboy released a war cry and charged at him, Aqualad simply watched, in fear of hitting Superboy instead of their opponent.

He jumped over Superboy's shoulders, and pressed down in between Superboy's shoulder blades, with his left index and middle finger, with apparently no effect. Superboy turned around and his arm swung at him, he ducked and attempted to leg sweep Superboy, but Superboy proved too heavy and his leg merely bounced off Superboy's. He let out a low growl and back flipped a couple of times. Aqualad once again took his shot at the intruder.

Aqualad drew water from the air, and created water whips, if you will. Aqualad cracked the whips, and the male dodged every lash with grace and finesse, while Kaldur merely scratched the surface of their floors and walls. Conner was also chasing him around the room; he proved to be agile and nimble, attaching himself to walls and ceilings, knocking over things so that he could to gain any advantage. Kaldur and Conner were simply looking for an opening, or otherwise stalling until the League arrived.

"_Recognized: Batman 02, Flash 04, Aquaman 06, Martian Manhunter 07, Green Arrow 08, Zatara 11_." The automated computer voice reverberated throughout the cave. He leapt to Superboy's side, he immediately tied his tie, then stood like a military cadet. Superboy simply looked confused at the change of heart. Aqualad moved to check on the rest of the team, while the League members entered the now destroyed living area.

Miss Martian was now re-entering the room, with apparently great difficulty as she clung to her ribs and the wall like a life-line. Kid Flash got up, rubbing his head, and took Aqualad's hand. Green Arrow helped up Artemis, muttering "Are you okay?" While Robin stood up on his own, brushing off dust and dirt from his costume. The Team gathered in a straight line: Miss Martian, Superboy, Robin, the male, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Artemis, from left to right.

The Leaguers too stood in a straight line, Martian Manhunter who looked concerned, Zatara who looked slightly amused, Batman who wore no look, Flash who was smiling from ear to ear, Aquaman who had his face in his palm, and Green Arrow who was grinning slightly.

"Meet your new teammate. Doctor Fate." Batman said, gesturing to the male standing in the middle of the Team. The Team looked aghast: their new "teammate" had just tied or won against all of them. At the same time.

"Wait! He can't be Doctor Fate! I still have the helmet in my room!" Kid Flash said.

"You will be relieved of looking after the Helmet of Fate." Zatara said

"To this guy? Nice introduction by the way." Robin spat out.

"He doesn't belong on this team." Superboy growled out.

"It would appear that he was able to prove himself more than worthy in combat. And I understand that his proficiency with his powers is not to be taken lightly either." Batman said, nodding slightly to Zatara. Whom nodded back, smiling.

"Without the helmet what good is he?" Artemis asked disgusted, apparently.

"I happen to be good enough. Thank you very much," 'Doctor Fate' said coolly, his voice being much deeper than when he first spoke.

"My king. How can you expect us to just _work_ with him. He just attacked us!" Aqualad attempted to reason.

"If I recall, you were given the order to attack by Batman and thus, the first to attack," Aquaman said.

"And it looks like it wouldn't have mattered, judging by the state of this room, he was just toying with you," The Flash said, he had burst out laughing, but became solemn once he felt Batman's gaze on him.

"What! How could he be toying with _us_. We're the best of the second best!" Kid Flash shouted, throwing his hands in the air

"Being our partner's doesn't make you the best. It just means you have more training." Martian Manhunter stated, "It would appear, however, that no amount of training could have prepared you for this."

Miss Martian appeared to want to say something, however she bit her lip.

"You will do well to get acquainted." Batman said, in his 'this decision is final and was never up for debate' voice, he made a grand sweeping motion and walked out of the hall with the other Leaguers, whom bothered to spare a glance at their partners.

Miss Martian collapsed into Superboy's arms, 'Doctor Fate' ran over, muttered something under his breath, his hands, glowing, ghosted her skin, and her skin began healing.

"Thanks," she said, standing up again.

"No problem," he said, smiling, "er, sorry about the living room. I'll put it right." His eyes glowed white, and there was a flash of blinding white light. When they all opened their eyes, the room was exactly as it had been when they entered it.

"I'm Miss Martian. But you can call me Megan, or M'gann," M'gann said, smiling at him, as she outstretched her hand, and he took it. _Her_ teammates exchanged nervous glances

"I'm Superboy, and my 'name' is Conner Kent," Conner said, outstretching his hand, when 'Doctor Fate' took it, Conner probably attempted to crush his fingers, yet 'Doctor Fate' smiled obliviously at him.

"I am Aqualad. My name is 'Kaldur'ahm', but my friends refer to me as 'Kaldur'," Kaldur said, as he too outstretched his hand. 'Doctor Fate' shook it, then looked hopefully at Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis.

"I'm Artemis," Artemis said as she hesitantly shook his hand.

"I'm Robin, and the moron over there is Kid Flash, but you can call him Wally." Robin said, shaking Doctor Fate's hand.

"So, er, I suppose I should tell you my name too? I'm Doctor Fate. My birth name is Devlin Dumbledore; but I've legally changed my name to Christopher Ma when I moved here. Either name is acceptable," Christopher said, with a faint British accent.

"So, you do 'magic'," Wally said, placing air quotes around 'magic'

"Yeah? What of it?"

"It can't be! There's no such thing as magic!" Wally shouted. Christopher's eye colour changed green, his hair blonde and his hair grew to waist length, he grew taller, his figure more masculine.

"You're telling me there's no magic?" He asked, yet his voice was completely feminine and high-pitched, he returned to his previous stature.

"Shape shifting! And it's very possible that you used a machine that changes the pitch of your tone!" Wally said exasperated.

Artemis rolled her eyes and walked away from living room, "Welcome to the team, kid."

Megan and Robin did the same; however, Conner and Kaldur seemed to be interested in where this was going.

"Never expected a person as good-looking as you to be close minded. I didn't shift my DNA, I changed it. If you had killed me in that instant, my DNA would not return to normal; it would stay as I put it, _because I changed it_; not shifted it." Wally gaped at him.

"_What_? _What_ did you just say?" Christopher looked at him weirdly.

"What? I just said that I changed my DNA not shifted it."

"Before that." Wally said making hand motions, as if it helped his current intelligence.

"What? The close minded thing? You are."

"No, no, before that!"

"...that I think you're good-looking?" He asked.

"Ar-are you _gay_?" Wally asked.

"...if I were?" His eyebrow was raised, probably higher than any normal person's was possible.

Wally sputtered some incoherent things, "charming," Christopher said.

"Wally, it matters not if he is gay. He is now a part of this team and apparently a formidable force. I am looking forward to see how you will do on our side of the fight." Kaldur said placing on Christopher's shoulder before he and Conner too left.

"A rose for you, _sexy_," Christopher said, as he gave Wally a rose which he had conjured out of thin air. He then winked at a bewildered Wally and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the intro~ And yes, his last name was once Dumbledore~ (What? If Young Justice can mention Dumbledore, so can I!)<p>

Like I said before, request a pairing for this fic. The most popularly requested pairings (With certain exceptions, for example should Waltermis and Wally/Roy have the most requests, then obviously I cannot write both at the same time, so I'll probably dabble with one pairing, break it up and then have the other pairing or something like that, **_your opinion counts_**~) will be written. (Also like I said, Team pairings (including Roy) only)

Tell me how I did with the "fight scene". Probably my worst type of writing~ Won't that be fun for the duration of this fic?

Also, tell me if you want me to keep it Third Person Objective, or change to Third Person Omniscient/Limited or First Person with alternating Persons narrating each chapter. However, as this is a "show" I felt like at least one chapter should've been Objective.

If you have any questions about the current limitations about Christopher's powers and abilities feel free to ask me~ I have his all abilities and powers (and his limits on them) worked out =D

If you like, feel free to check out my other stories~ (Though I warn you, all my other stories are severely different from this, almost all of them are SLASH romances, though two do not contain slash~ (_Drink_ and _Teddy Bear _and_ Kaldur Romance Collection_ has two non-slash chapters)


	2. Exposition

Alright, chapter two for "Doctor Fake" This is really just an expository chapter for his background and powers/abilities when he isn't wearing the Helmet~ =D

Warnings: SLASH. And most likely there will be throughout the rest of the fic. If that does not float your boat, you may stop reading and/or unsubscribe from story alert

Notes:

-I am still taking requests for pairings, so if you have not done so, please request your favourite pairing, or one you'd like to see (Please limit to the Team and Roy, I will barely include any JL members, let alone possible pairings between them)

-During any flashback (Or something of the sort), any unitalicized words represent Chris' current thoughts on the matter, unless it is during dialogue. During dialogue words that are unitalicized are the same as usual.

-A MAJOR thanks to my unofficial official Beta: zotSOS! She's just wonderful~ If you have the time, check out and review her fics~

-Also, unlike my other multi-chaptered fics, I am planning on updating this weekly, so enjoy Doctor Fake updates on very late Thursdays, Fridays or very early Saturdays =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Fate or Young Justice

Exposition

"A rose for you, _sexy_," Christopher said as he gave Wally a rose which he had conjured out of thin air. He then winked at a bewildered Wally and walked out of the room.

"Oi, you," Artemis' voice punctured the silence that Christopher had just begun to enjoy. He turned his head to the side and saw Artemis leaning against the wall.

"Yeah?" He asked in a typical British person, chav way.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Artemis asked.

"Hear what?" Chris asked. His eyebrow once again quirked higher than a normal person could manage.

"You're gay and you've got a thing for Wally," Artemis said obviously trying to keep laughter out of her voice, but her eyes told all.

"He's... good-looking, but he's rather close-minded; I'm unsure whether or not I could stand it. You know, with my abilities," Chris said with a gesture to his glowing hands.

"Yeah, he can be annoying." Her eyes darted over to the living room. Wally had run off somewhere else. "So tell me, what are your powers?"

Christopher smirked, returned to his original position, and stared walking. "You'll have to wait and see."

Artemis scowled before re-entering the living room to watch the news.

Chris wandered around Mount Justice for a little while before entering the gym. There, a certain black-haired male was furiously pounding on a punching bag.

"You're Robin, the boy wonder, right?" Christopher asked as Robin fists struck into the leathery texture of the punching bag.

"Yeah."

Christopher moved closer to Robin, examining his every move, his every muscle. "...What's up?"

"I'm training…come back later," Robin growled between punches.

"Why do you train so hard?"

Robin sighed and resigned to looking at his conversational partner. He didn't have to look far; Christopher was standing next to him.

"Because, unlike you, I do not have powers. I need to stay in tip-top shape or else I could die. Can you think of better reason to train?" Christopher could hear Robin's near muted laboured breaths and could see the fresh sheen of sweat glistening on Robin's forehead.

"Just so you know, I happen to not readily rely on my abilities as much as I've seen Wally, Kaldur and Conner do," Chris said coolly.

"Is that so? I guess I just imagined that your hair is unnaturally uniform after a scuffle," Robin replied equally coolly.

"Does that help in battle? I didn't think so. Thus, I don't readily rely on my abilities."

Robin made an inquisitive sound. "So then, what kind of abilities _do_ you have?" Robin asked.

"I have many. Like to hear some?" Christopher asked huskily and leaned in closer so that their noses were almost touching.

Robin couldn't stop the blood rushing to his face. He cleared his throat and quickly stepped back. "Sure," Robin replied as he reached out for a water bottle.

"It's a long list."

"I've got time," Robin took a large gulp of water, "and I need to know the extent of my new teammate's abilities and powers."

"Well, when I'm not wearing the Helmet of Fate, I have a limited form of telekinesis, low telepathic powers, and magic which is really just reality manipulation. I also have precognition, postcognition, psychometry, invisibility, phasing, teleportation and I could go for some ice cream right now..." Chris said, putting a finger to his chin as if thinking hard.

Robin stared back at him bewildered. "So you're a souped-up psychic with limited forms of stealth."

"Huh?" Chris looked at Robin as if he just noticed he was there. "Sorry, I was thinking about marshmallows. Anyways, I also know gymnastics, probably not your level, several martial arts, once again not to par with you, and I'd like to think I'm fairly intelligent..."

Robin lunged at Chris, his knee raised. Chris didn't even spare him a look; he was behind Robin in a flash. He grabbed Robin's shoulders and thrust Robin into the mat of the gym.

"What was that attack for?" Chris asked.

Robin stood up, "testing your reflexes." For the second time that day, Robin began dusting dirt and dust from his clothing.

"I have precognition, remember?" Christopher said, tapping his temple.

"Hey, I needed to confirm it."

Chris twisted his head in several directions as he sniffed the air. "Do you smell cookies?"

"No, but if you'd like to investigate, be my guest. I'd like to return to training." Robin, ever true to his word, began thrashing the punching bag once more. Chris in a sort of trance left him, attempting to find the source of the scent.

Chris managed to meander into the kitchen and announced, "I'd like some ice cream!"

"There's some in the freezer," Megan replied warmly while she added flour into whatever mixture she had in the mixing bowl.

Christopher let out a shriek after rummaging through the freezer. "THERE'S ONLY STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!" he cried.

"Come on now, if you're so _magical_ then why don't you change it into chocolate or something!" Wally quipped. He grabbed a container of strawberry ice cream and began shovelling it into his mouth by the spoonful.

"Because I'd rather not taste magic. Anyways," Chris looked around and found that Wally had sped off to wherever, "well then! Hey, Megan, want some help?"

She looked at him, "Sure, can you get me-"

"Here~" Christopher thrust a bag of sugar into her arms.

"-Some sugar...How did you do that?" She asked as she poured a bit of the sugar into the mixture and let the machine combine the ingredients together.

"There wasn't any sugar on the counter," he said, tapping the mixer. The mixer stopped and the top part of the machine unhinged, allowing Megan to dislodge the bowl from it.

"I didn't know that you are allowed to use your powers for such trivial things as turning on and off a mixer," Megan said.

"It helps me practise control. Besides, it's not like I'm going to get out of shape so I don't see why not," he said with a smile.

Christopher watched as Megan called a cookie sheet to her from the cabinet besides the oven. "I didn't know that you are allowed to use your powers for such trivial things as getting a cookie sheet."

"It helps me practise control." Megan's eyes glowed as the cookie dough formed themselves into small balls on top of the cookie sheet. "Anyways," she said as she sent the sheet into the oven, "I know you like someone~"

"...what?"

"I'm sorry! I was able to read your surface thoughts! I know that I shouldn't, but I was told I can with the bad guys and at the time I thought you were a bad guy," Megan said quickly.

"It's okay. I think it's out in the open that I like Wally," Chris said before scooping up some of the leftover cookie dough and eating it.

"...I was talking about Robin," Megan said as if she wasn't entirely sure herself. If it weren't for the current conversation, Megan probably would've been laughing.

Christopher had a finger in his mouth, but his mouth was wide open and so were his eyes. His eyes darted in several other directions as his finger slipped out of his mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said quickly. Chris cleaned his finger and left in a rush.

Megan's confused gaze attempted followed him even after he ran outside the kitchen.

Christopher ran until the scent of the ocean filled his nostrils. He looked out and saw the sun setting. The sun shone brilliantly and the water reflected its many shades of red and orange. As he absorbed the scene, a similar one replayed through his mind.

_Christopher sat atop the ledge of a large and irregularly shaped building known as _The Magic Institute._ He was sitting with another boy. They were both staring into the sunset with their hands clasped together._

"_Can you help me with Botany? I know you're really good at it, and I'm...helpless," Christopher murmured._

"_Of course, but after this. I like the view," the other male said. A long yet comfortable silence fell upon them as they stared at the horizon. _

_The boy turned to look at Chris. _"_I really like you," the blue-eyed, male said quietly._

_Chris moved his companion's black bangs out of his black eyes and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek.__"I like you too," he replied. _

Christopher then spoke with a different voice from the one he had now. In the past, he was softer, gentler, and more emotional.

_His companion smiled and kissed him back._

"_FAGS!" The boys turned around and saw the school bully glaring at them. He was burly, tall and ugly; the bully was pointing and running at them._

_"__Piss off," Christopher said acidly before and returning to watching the sunset. His companion was a bit more worried; he eyed the bully and jerked his hand away from Christopher's. _

_Christopher looked at his friend with hurt eyes. "I knew it.__" Christopher stood up._

_His companion stood up too. _"_No! Devlin, wait!" He hastily grabbed Christopher's hands. _

_Meanwhile, the bully was still charging at them._ "_Fags will be purged from this world!" he screamed as he pushed them both off of the ledge. The bully then looked horrified at what he had just done and ran away from his victims. _

"_Hold on!" Christopher shouted to his friend. They were luckily still holding hands; Christopher had a grip on the ledge while his friend simply held onto Christopher's other hand for dear life. "Do you remember that propulsion spell we learned today?" Chris asked._

"_No, I'm sorry Devlin. I-I think I'm not going to make it." _

For someone about to die, he was exceedingly calm.

"_Don't say that! We can make it out; I just need a bit more time to gather mystic energy for the both of us!" Christopher said back, panicking slightly._

"_Don't worry. You'll see me again. I know it," the other boy reassured._

"_No! The next time I'll see you will be in two minutes when I close my eyes and find us both standing on the roof safe and sound!" Christopher declared even though his fingers were slipping. As sweat formed on his brow, he closed his eyes._

"_I know you're only twelve and I'm fifteen, but I love you." _

_At these words, Christopher's eyes shot open. He looked to his friend._ "_I-I think I love you too," he said softly with a smile, "and that's why I know I'll get us _both_ out!" His fingers latched tighter onto the ledge again._

"_No you won't. I know we weren't supposed to, but I saw my death. I die when my true love realises their love for me," he said._

_Christopher looked into his blue eyes and found that he was _smiling_._

"_NO! I DON'T LOVE YOU THEN! ANYTHING TO SAVE YOU!" he screamed. Chris was surprised that no one had come to help with all the screaming he was doing._

"_Dev, I love you," he whispered, "now, let go of me."_

"_No, I'm almost there!" Christopher gasped when his friend had let go of his hand and wrist, "Don't you let go!"_

"_I'm not letting go. I'm telling _you_ to."_

"_I-I can't! I _l-love _you," Christopher whispered hoarsely. His friend began prying Christopher's fingers off his own wrist. "What are you doing? I'm trying to save us!"_

"_And I'm trying to save _you_. I figured 'I'm going to die young what the hell?' This is a fixed point in time for you. You need to lose your love." _

"_Then my Dad can go burn in Hell instead…I'm not losing you!"_

"_Not just any loved one is supposed to die. It's your true love and, if I read the future correctly, that's _me_." _

_Christopher gasped once more as he felt his friend push several memories into his mind. These memories were not memories really. Instead, they were tidbits of their possible future where their faces weren't clear, simply the dark outline of their hair and body shape._

_Their marriage. Their first house. Their first kid. Their kid's first birthday. The kid going off to school. Their kid's wedding._

"_And you don't want those things?" Christopher, hoping that someone would hear him, screamed his question._

"_Of course I do, but if that happened, then so would this."_

_Christopher fought the sensation his teachers told him keep out; the sensation of death._

_"So let go of me," his friend said softly._

"_NO!"_

"_Stop being _you_. As much as I adore it, I'm not letting you throw away the world for me," his friend once again started picking at Christopher's grip on him, "This is Fate."_

_"Well Fate is cruel!"_

_"I never said he wasn't. Now let GO!" It was obviously demand despite how much Christopher wanted it to be a suggestion._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." That was all Christopher needed to hear before, against his deepest wishes and against every __fibre__ in his body…_

Chris felt someone gripping his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and found himself on all fours. His lunch and bits of cookie dough was on the sand in front of him. He looked to his shoulder and found a dark, webbed hand resting on it. "Hi, Kaldur."

"Are you all right, my friend?" Kaldur asked in his deep and soothing tone. Nothing could soothe Christopher after what he just remembered, at least nothing that would work immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Christopher lied. He wiped his mouth. He then waved his hand and his stomach's contents disappeared from sight. Kaldur looked neither impressed nor pleased or satisfied with his answer.

"Are you certain? You have just heaved up your lunch."

"Yes. I'm fine," Christopher said, standing up now.

The sun was almost out of sight now. He and Kaldur walked back to Mount Justice in all too familiar silence. They parted ways after the computer called out their respective designations and names.

Christopher soon found himself outside a door that read _Kid Flash_. He knocked once. The door opened and then promptly shut itself again; he could hear Wally's quickened breathing through the door.

"Wally, I need the Helmet of Nabu."

"Come back later!" Wally's voice was severely strained and it cracked several times.

"I can just walk right through this door you know."

"I'll get the helmet! Just wait _outside_, alright?"

"Fine," Christopher said irritated. Wally opened the door partially once more and thrust the helmet into Christopher's hands. Before he could say thanks, the door was shut in his face.

Chris scowled as he stalked off. Still, he was completely ecstatic. He _finally_ had the Helmet of Fate, something which many people only dream of seeing and would never dream to ever possibly _wear_.

Christopher grabbed the hem of his blazer and began to polish the surface of the helmet. The gold gleamed back at him like a star.

A sharp pain ran through Christopher's head. He dropped the helmet and doubled over, clutching his head. He felt as though he was ascending, yet he knew he wasn't moving up.

"_Good job, kid." Sportsmaster said to him, placing a hand to his shoulder._ Chris wanted to jerk away his shoulder and hit him in the face, yet for some unknown reason, he didn't.

"_Chris!" his 'teammates' shouted. _Their voices were like poison to him; he hated hearing the pleading and hatred in their voices.

He finally took in his entire surroundings_: the helmet lay ashen and bludgeoned on Mount Justice's carpet. Nearby, his teammates were each splayed on the ground. Despite having been heavily beaten, they were all attempting to stand up. Random henchmen with ugly faces shoved their feet harshly into their backs._

"_Recognized: Superman 01, Batman 02, Wonder Woman 03, Flash 04, Green Lantern 05, Aquaman 06, Martian Manhunter 07, Green Arrow 08, Hawkman 09, Hawkwoman 10, Zatara 11, Captain Atom 12, Black Canary 13, Green Lantern 14, Captain Marvel 15, Red Tornado, 16_."

"_The entire League? Doctor, take care of this...problem for me, will you?" Sportsmaster asked as he jumped out of a hole in the wall_.

Christopher fell back into the present and smashed his fists into the floor. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No."

No matter how many times Chris said it to himself, he knew it would still happen. Never, not even once, had his visions been wrong.

* * *

><p>Well. I just. I. I'M SORRY. –cough- Yes I needed a place to end. How much better than after this kind of revelation? =D ={<p>

As for the designations, I believe they are correct, at the Comic Con promotional video "Comic-Con Young Justice & Characters" A sheet was pinned with the Justice League rooster, and for the people's whose designation we know, they fit with their placing on the sheet. So that's what I used for the designation numbers =D

Like I said, request favourite pairing ^.^


	3. First Mission

For some reason, I have decided to make a playlist compiled of my favourite songs~ It is 78 songs long, and it takes nearly 5 hours to listen to each song once. I have listened to each song more than FIVE TIMES writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy the tears and callous on my fingers =D

Warning: Slash and minor violence. Though I'm still taking requests for pairings~ (Non-Christopher pairings work too XD)

Disclaimer: Obviously does not own.

Once again, a BIG thank you to my awesome beta: zotSOS, she's AMAZING!

First Mission

The Team was currently in a lesson with Black Canary:

Christopher ducked, dodging Conner's swing. He jabbed at Conner's abdominal area several times at a pace so fast that Wally was almost jealous. Conner recoiled and stumbled back a bit. Christopher took this opening and kicked Conner over, ramming his foot into Conner's chest.

"_Fail: Superboy._"

Christopher held out a hand for his opponent, but Conner brushed Christopher off and got up himself.

"Good work. Would anyone care to tell me what Conner did wrong?" Black Canary asked

Conner dusted off dirt from his shirt and replied in a dull monotone, "I allowed him to dictate the terms,"

"No, you gave him a clear shot. If you're going to recoil back, crouch over. Don't give your opponent a wide space to attack. You have a broad chest Conner, that's a lot of space for a person to ram their foot,"

She looked over to the rest of the Team, they were all wheezing for breath, "Anyone else want a go at Chris?"

They all shook their heads fervently.

Christopher drew a fighting stance. "I'd like a go at you Black Canary," he said.

Black Canary raised her eyebrows, as did everyone else. She drew a fighting stance as well.

"_Initiate Combat training: 3,... 2,... 1_"

Christopher jumped forwards, twisting in mid-air. Black Canary grabbed his leg just before it made contact with her face. Chris' hands touched the ground, and he extended his other foot towards Black Canary's face. She grabbed his foot with one of her hands. Their position together looked like they were about to run a wheelbarrow race.

Chris pushed backwards and then forwards suddenly, allowing him to get out of Canary's iron grip. He somersaulted out of her attack range.

They both drew their fighting stances again while the team watched in awe.

Black Canary ran forwards, throwing her entire weight into a punch; Chris smoothly dodged it, grabbing Black Canary's wrist as he manoeuvred around her, placing his legs between and around hers. They struggled momentarily before she managed to get out of his clutch.

The entire team simply stared as the heroes lodged punches and kicks at each other. The two fighters approached each other so gracefully that it was almost like a dance. They made their attacks fiercely like two lions fighting for the last scrap of meat. They fought on with all their hearts as if they were the underdog protagonists of a television show pulling a win from nowhere.

Christopher paused as he heard a noise.

"_Recognized: Batman 02_."

Chris froze. Black Canary, taking notice of his momentary distraction, punched him square in the jaw. He flew a couple of feet back and landed hard against the floor.

"_Fail: Doctor Fate_." Black Canary helped Chris up, and looked almost smug._  
><em>

"Black Canary, if you would be so kind as to end there," Batman said as he strolled in. "From here on out, you will be deployed like the Justice League. Not all of you will always be required for a mission. However, I will require all of you for this mission." With that, he beckoned them to follow his lead. The teenagers followed him out the gym and into the meeting room.

"As Robin is fully aware, Poison Ivy has been causing a lot of trouble recently. I require the seven of you to monitor this warehouse for incoming and outgoing shipments."

"Anything else?" Robin asked excitedly.

Batman paused, "Should Poison Ivy or anyone else of high threat level appear, detain them. Miss Martian, I have already sent the co-ordinates to the bio-ship."

The team met in the hanger ready for action. Chris was the only one not wearing his costume.

"Why aren't you Doctor Fate right now?" Robin asked after glancing Chris over as they entered the bio-ship.

"I figure that we aren't going to need him until there is conflict. And besides," Christopher gestured to his all black clothing, "I blend in more this way."

Artemis looked to the conspicuous and gleaming golden helmet which he clutched tightly. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Artemis said impatiently. "Tomorrow _is_ a school day."

* * *

><p>"<em>Everyone in position?<em>" Aqualad asked over the telepathic chain.

The inevitable, unanimous, "_yes_" rung through all their heads.

Miss Martian circled the top of the warehouse in camouflage mode while Robin and the newcomer crouched low onto of the building left of the warehouse where they could spy on its interior. On ground level, Kid Flash and Superboy stalked the bushes across the street from the warehouse. Artemis, on top of the building to the right, took aim at any and all passing cars just in case. Aqualad was on top of the warehouse in order to instruct when needed and prevent any rooftop escapes.

Kid Flash began pacing, the bushes around him rustled, "_This is so boring!_"

Robin had not taken his eyes of the warehouse, "_KF, do you _want_ to give away that we're here? Chris and I can see you're pacing!_"

"_I need to do something!_"

"_Eat a candy bar then. Or maybe think about how I was able to conjure a rose out of thin air_," Christopher quipped, he too had not taken his eyes off the warehouse.

"_I bet you pulled it out of your sleeve, like a _stage_ magician._" Wally could feel the glare coming from Chris, despite him not taking his glare off the warehouse.

"_Eat your candy bar, I'd rather not get into displacement of molecules and the rearrangement of them_."

"_Sna~p. Chris has got some bite,_" Artemis said, She could feel the smile which Christopher was giving her despite the distance.

"_Stay _focussed_,_" Aqualad reminded them,"_I think someone is coming_,"

His observation was correct; at the moment, a truck was pulling up to the warehouse. When the truck skidded to a halt, the doors opened and the team held their collective breath. Poison Ivy stepped out of the truck, along with—

"_Harley Quinn!_" Robin squawked into the telepathic link.

"_You heard Batman, detain them._" Christopher slipped on the helmet, Now, the Lord of Order was crouching next to Robin.

Aqualad began to dictate his orders, "_Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Superboy, go inside the building and arrest the people in there, Doctor Fate, Robin, Artemis and I will handle Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy_."

"**What are we doing**?" Nabu asked Chris.

"**You are now a part of Young Justice, and thus, you will carry out their missions as well. Currently, we're attacking Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn**."

"**Excellent**," Nabu said, as he, Robin and Aqualad jumped from their respective spots on their buildings; Artemis was already unleashing a rain of arrows upon Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

While Artemis, Aqualad, and Robin teamed up on Poison Ivy, Doctor Fate closed in on Harley. "You're Harley Quinn, right?" he asked.

With her thick Brooklyn accent she replied, "Who wants to know?"

"Doctor Fate, your jailer," he retorted smoothly as he shot a beam of energy at her.

She dodged it almost as slickly as he had replied. "Sugar, I don't go down that easy." She threw several jester themed trinkets at Chris. Their explosions gave off a blinding flash of light that illuminated the night sky.

Harley smirked to herself. Her smile dropped when she saw Doctor Fate emerge once more.

"Neither do I, '_Sugar_'."

She growled and ran forwards, throwing a punch. He grabbed her wrist, and manoeuvred around her, placing his legs between hers. In an attempt to get out of the hold, she tripped herself over his legs and fell face first into ground, with a cry. His hands glowed and a cage appeared to weave itself around her, Harley Quinn was kept pinned to the ground.

Doctor Fate searched for his teammates. Artemis and Robin appeared to be unconscious on the ground while Poison Ivy was currently attempting to knock out Aqualad the same way.

A swift kick across his jaw and Aqualad flew into the side of the warehouse. He slumped over, unconscious. Poison Ivy smiled to herself and started walking towards the building.

Doctor Fate jumped in front of Poison Ivy. "Stop right there!" he said with arm extended and his palm showing to obviously signal her to stop.

The villainess once again smiled to herself and Doctor Fate simply fell over.

"**What has happened? Why is your body not responding?**" Nabu questioned Christopher

"**I'm not sure if you have a nose, but she probably emitted some sort of neural toxin**," Christopher said nonchalantly.

"**And you're okay with this!**"

Christopher sighed, "**Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian will probably be able to handle her.**"

"Poison Ivy," Kid Flash ran through the door and shouted, "stop right there!"

"More sidekicks? I suppose it would be for the best if I retreated for now," Poison Ivy said mainly to herself. With one look at the trapped harlequin, Ivy threw a pellet to the ground. When the pellet landed, a green smoke erupted from it and, despite Kid Flash dispersing the gas, she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Batman, carefully eyeing each of the seven, stood in front of the younger heroes. "I suppose you could consider this mission a partial success."<p>

Christopher was defiant. "It was a _major_ success! We found out that Poison Ivy and Harley were modifying the Venom that Sportsmaster was trying to use and then we captured Harley Quinn. _And_ we stopped the shipment from going further! If that isn't a success, I'm not sure what is," Christopher said. Apparently no one had warned him not to contradict Batman without hard evidence and logic.

The other teens stared at him bewildered.

Batman smiled to himself. "You also allowed Poison Ivy to escape. Considering she was more likely the brains behind the Venom modifications, she is considerably more dangerous than Harley Quinn. Thus the _partial_ success..." Batman turned to the team members who were huddled together. "However, you are correct. For your first mission as a team of seven, this was fairly well done. Good job." Batman made a grand sweeping motion and left the team alone.

Apparently, Chris was an exception to certain Bat rules on contradictions.

Christopher walked into the kitchen the next morning, surprised to see Robin still there, "I thought today was a school day."

"Artemis forgot it was a 'professional development' day."

"And you didn't correct her?"

"She'll find out when she gets there."

Chris laughed and, if you can call pouring milk into a bowl filled with cereal 'cooking', went to cook breakfast. Chris then sat down next to Robin and noticed that Robin moved closer to him.

Christopher saw the blush that reached Robin's face when their bare arms brushed each other. "Is something wrong?" Chris asked. He shoved a spoonful of soggy cereal into his mouth.

"You smell _really_ nice..." Robin said. As he leaned in closer, it became more and more apparent that blood was rushing to his face.

"Robin...?" Chris asked wearily. He was fully aware of and quite frightened by how fast both their hearts were beating.

"You smell _really, really_ nice..." Robin said. He leaned in more until their noses were touching. At their closeness, Christopher received a brief flash of memories concerning a circus, but he ignored his clairsentience.*

Christopher's breathing hitched; he hadn't been romantically involved with someone in _so_ long. However, before he did something he would regret, he pressed a few fingers to Robin's lips.

Christopher felt a surge of less happy memories, a graveyard and tears. Once again, he ignored his visions. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kiss you," Robin _purred_. His breath was warm against Christopher's fingers.

Christopher shuddered. "I don't think you should do this."

"But you smell _so, so, so_ good," Robin continued to pur.

Christopher abruptly pulled his fingers away from Robin and stood up.

"C'mon, _Chrissy~_, I know you want to." As Robin inclined his face towards Christopher, the other boy wasn't sure if he was supposed to resist Robin or even if he was _capable_ of resisting him.

* * *

><p>Yay cliffhangers XD ...sorry that this chapter is shorter...and mainly filled with Christopher fighting with people XD Anyways~ Request a pairing if you have not done so, or even spam me with requests even if you have =D<p>

If I have not said so before, Christopher is 14. And he starting working with Zatara a couple of months prior "Independence Day/Fireworks", but wasn't considered a "sidekick" due to the fact that he was just learning from Zatara and not actually fighting crime, though in the right circumstance, Chris did join Zatara on a mission or two (One of which the Flash showed up, allowing him to see Chris' abilities.).

*= In case you did not know and/or were too lazy to search up what clairsentience actually is, it is the ability to see where an object (inanimate or animate) has been. It often starts with their "beginning"; but, with people I figure it would be their most powerful or more recent memory. It is also known as pyschometry.

Erm...not sure if Private schools have professional development days... but they do in this fic =D

If possible, could you leave a review? This fic is a lot of firsts for me, so pointing out where I may have gone wrong or if something wasn't as clear as it could be would really help me =D


	4. Aftermath

Five tests in a row = NOT FUN. I swear, since Tuesday, I've had at least one Test/quiz, and they'll continue till at least Monday -_- No need to worry though, I've studied enough for all of them~ =D

Note: A MAJOR thanks to my Beta: zotSOS, she's amazing! =D

Warnings: Slash and minor violence

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Aftermath

"C'mon, _Chrissy._ I know you want to." As Robin inclined his face towards the other boy, Christopher wasn't sure if he was supposed to resist Robin or even if he was _capable_ of resisting him.

"_Recognized: Aqualad B-02_."

"Good morning, Robin…Chris," Kaldur said casually as he strolled in.

"Morning, Kaldur," Robin said dazedly. He barely realized that the team leader was there since he was still desperately trying to end the distance between Christopher and himself.

"Hello, Kaldur 'Ahm," Christopher replied as calmly as he could while the Boy Wonder continued to invade his personal space. He gasped as a new pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulders.

"You know, your voice is _really,_ _really_ sexy."

Christopher shuddered at the feel of Kaldur's warm breath on his earlobe. Kaldur still had the lingering scent of the ocean. In a flood of images, Chris saw an underwater city and a boy longing for a father figure. Christopher once again ignored his visions.

"Excuse me, Kal?" Robin stomped his feet loudly. "I saw him first!" he said angrily.

"Robin, be polite," Kaldur ordered. "I am trying to have a moment with Christopher."

The aforementioned sorcerer pulled out from the Atlantean's grip. He moved back until he hit the sink. As Kaldur and Robin were both closing in on him, Chris felt like a rabbit cornered by wolves. His breathing hitched as he looked around the room for a way out.

Just as he was about to give up on escape, he remembered that useful thing called sorcery. "ENOUGH!" he shouted. When he raised his hand, the other boys flew back into the wall.

Robin and Kaldur both grunted in surprise and opened their eyes soon after.

"Chris, why are we pinned to the wall?" Robin wondered.

"In midair?" Kaldur added.

"Because you two were hitting on me!"

Robin and Kaldur both laughed at his claim.

Robin was flippant. "_Me_ hitting on _you_?"

"Excuse me?" Chris was offended. "I am right here."

"I'm just saying that I'm not gay."

"Nor am I," Kaldur agreed.

"You," Chris stared at Robin, "were trying to mash your face into mine." He turned to Kaldur. "And then you go shoving your tongue into my ear so, well, gee, you both sure did tell me differently!"

Robin looked to Kaldur with wide-eyes. "You shoved your tongue into his _ear_? Not whelming dude."

Kaldur was indignant. "I think that if I placed my tongue into someone's ear, then I would remember doing so…" Kaldur coughed. "Not that I would do such a thing," he added quickly.

Artemis stomped into the room looking ready to kill. After one glance at Robin and Kaldur's suffering, she was happy. She marched to stand behind Christopher. "You know how sexy you look with that expression on your face?" she asked.

Christopher gasped; he dropped Robin and Kaldur to the floor with a thud.

Artemis ran a finger slowly down the side of Christopher's bare neck. The touch sent him her worst memories of an older woman and man, most likely her parents, fighting while her younger self sat in the corner with her head in her knees.

Robin dusted his pyjamas. "Is that," Robin watched Artemis grope at Chris, "what he was talking about?"

"I believe so," Kaldur said. "I would appreciate any hypothesis as to why Artemis has suddenly become infatuated with him or why he is just standing there and letting her…continue."

"Well, Chris has psychometry, so he's probably busy experiencing some of Artemis' memories. I can't say why Artemis is suddenly all over Chris...it must be a girl thing."

Christopher finally regained his composure and sent Artemis flying into the sink.

"Watch where you're aiming your telekinesis, Chris!" Artemis snapped as she rubbed her head from where it hit the sink.

"I think," Christopher said as he breathed heavily, "I can explain it now." He waved towards Artemis. "You have very unhappy memories."

Artemis looked to the ground.

Chris directed his attention towards Robin. "You have very unhappy memories."

Robin too looked at the ground.

"Kaldur, you have unhappy memories," Chris finished.

Kaldur took his turn looking at the ground.

"I was sprayed with something by Poison Ivy at the warehouse. I think it's making me secrete a sort of pheromone," Christopher said while watching at the three of them.

"This is like when animals secrete pheromones because they want to mate?" Kaldur asked. He nudged Robin when he started giggling.

Chris nodded. "I believe so. The fact that it affects us is troubling though. Kaldur, you're an Atlantean…your biochemistry would be different from a human's. How can it be affected by something like a simple pheromone? Not only that, we took necessary precautions knowing full well that Poison Ivy might appear. She must've been able to bypass our current antidotes to her poisons."

"Poison Ivy could have created this pheromone to affect any person unless their metahuman ability is toxin resistance or something of the sort," Artemis hypothesized.

"It is quite plausible. Still, the real problem is how to work as a _team_ if we're all swooning over Chris at close range?" Kaldur worried.

"I can cast a spell. It'll make it so that your noses can only absorb necessary things for life, like oxygen."

"Will it work?" Robin was dubious. "It seems pretty disastrous, heavy on the _dis_…"

"No better plan. Artemis step closer," Christopher said, motioning for Artemis to move closer to him

"Why me?"

"'Cause I don't fancy you hitting on me. Now shut up and do it."

Artemis sighed and began stepping slowly towards Christopher.

"You have really pretty eyes," Artemis said huskily as she stared straight into Christopher's chocolate brown eyes.

"Chris, hurry up! We don't have all day," Robin said, tapping his foot impatiently. He received another nudge to the ribs from Kaldur.

As Artemis began advancing faster towards Christopher, he muttered something under his breath until she stopped.

"Okay, we've solved enough problems for today," Artemis declared.

Christopher repeated his words as he stepped towards Robin and Kaldur.

"It's weird," Robin said as he tried sniffing the air while under the spell.

"It's the only option we have right now," Christopher reminded. "Anyways, I'm leaving. I'm not that hungry anymore after all your lovely memories."

"We did not ask for these memories nor were you supposed to go through them," Kaldur calmly replied.

"I didn't ask to go through them either," Christopher muttered. He left without another word.

Christopher walked to his room, slammed the door, and then sat at his desk. He began his homework and the spellwork that Zatara had assigned him.

_There is a monster charging at you with one horn and yellow irises. From this information it is a(n):_

_A) Unicorn with yellow eye  
>B) Elf with a horn attached<br>C) Rhinoceros_

Christopher smirked and crossed out all the answers. He scribbled down: _there has yet to be a monster with yellow irises._

After Christopher had finished several questions, there was a knock on the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Wally."

Chris looked to the clock; it was past three already. "What do you want?"

"I was sent to see how you were doing," Wally said making it quite obvious he did not want to be there.

"Fine," Christopher said. He scribbled some more things onto the piece of paper. "You may enter."

Wally opened the door and took in his new surroundings. The room was lit brightly by a few candles which floated midair by means of some unseen scientific force and certainly not magic. Chris used a niche in the wall like a bookshelf. Wally hadn't heard of many of the books before. In the corner, there was a twin bed with a simple black bedspread. Wally finally looked to Chris who was sitting at the desk by the door.

"So...how're you doing?" Wally asked nervously.

"Fine," Christopher said without looking up from his homework.

"Okay, good enough for me!" Wally declared before running out of Christopher's room.

Chris sighed and muttered something about manners. He stood up to close his door, but he was stopped by Superboy.

"Conner?" Christopher raised an eyebrow higher than normal.

"I-I wanted to...-um...I'm sorry." Conner, despite his obvious discomfort, managed a light smile.

Christopher leaned against his door. "I'd like to say that it's fine, but I don't even know what you are apologising for," he pointed out.

"I just- I- I'm new to getting to know people and I acted like a jerk to you..."

"We're cool. Water under the bridge," Christopher placed a friendly hand on Conner's shoulder, "It's fine." Chris' thumb grazed Conner's skin accidentally; large quantities of information started jamming into his brain. Any and every bit of information that could possibly be programmed into a clone tried to force its way into Christopher's memory.

At the thought overload, Christopher's knees buckled and slammed into the floor. He didn't scream; he was too busy clutching his head in an attempt to relieve it of the vast amounts of information. When this didn't work, the pain became so overbearing and so overwhelming that Christopher did what any sensible person would choose to do. He chose to temporarily shut down his brain.

When Chris awoke, he was in the medical bay of Mount Justice. Zatara was currently fretting over him.

Zatara realized his student had awoken and, for a moment, was relieved. That moment soon ended. "Shutting down your _brain_?" he scolded.

"It was that or die from the pain," Christopher said while rubbing his head.

"Well, at least we know that you can handle attacks from telepaths," Zatara said as he put away a few bottles and syringes.

A thought struck Christopher. "Did the others tell you about the...pheromones?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I've taken the necessary precautions before attending to your mental wounds. Now, I believe that most of the information is still implanted in your brain so I'm going to have to run a few tests."

Christopher nodded and sat up.

"Tell me a little bit about Rhelasia."

"Rhelasia was founded in 1855 and it was ruled by the Bokun dynasty. After World War II, it was divided into North and South Rhelasia," Christopher gasped, "I never knew that..."

"That would be information from the genomorphs. Let's try something else. Comment ça va?"

"Je suis fatigué," Christopher gasped again, "I know many languages, but French is not one of them."

"I know. So it seems that you have partially absorbed Conner's encyclopaedic knowledge. Other than that, you're fine."

"Thanks, John," Christopher said, pulling on a blazer.

Zatara eyed the blazer. "Why do you still where that thing?"

Christopher glared at Zatara angrily. "Because it's _his_."

"He would've wanted you to move on."

"Who says I haven't?" Christopher leapt off the medical bay's bed. "I'm just... holding on to it."

Zatara rose to his feet. "Until what? He isn't going to rise from his grave and ask for it back!"

"I never said he was. I just said I'm holding on to it."

"But for how long, Chris?"

Christopher bit his lip. "I guess until someone can fill the void that he left."

Zatara sighed. "We've discussed this. In your eyes, no one will _ever_ be able to replace him. Treasure your memories with him, but _move on_."

"I'm not listening to this anymore. I've become Doctor Fate because of him. Allow me to honour his memory by at least wearing his blazer!" Christopher pushed past Zatara and began walking to the door.

"If you want to honour his memory, continue to _live_. He gave his life so that _all_ of us can live," Zatara said quickly so that Christopher would catch all his words.

Christopher paused with one foot already out of the door. Christopher appeared like he was going to say something, but he decided against it and slammed the door behind him.

Zatara sighed once more and began to clean up the medical bay.

"Continue to _live_? I swear that old man's lost it," Christopher muttered under his breath. He stopped stomping away and considered what Zatara had said.

Christopher looked at the blazer he was wearing. There was a button missing from when _he_ got angry and tore it off. The stitching along the pockets was coming out, the black colour was fading, and the sleeves just barely covered his wrists.

Maybe just fighting in _his_ name is enough. Maybe trying his hardest would be good enough. Maybe, instead of becoming a show-off like _he_ was, Christopher should be modest and humble like when _he_ knew him.

Christopher pulled off the blazer and smiled. "I miss you…" he began walking again.

"...Zachary."

* * *

><p>I really hope that someone knows who Zach is XD I didn't make him up, just so you know~<p>

Anyways, once again, request favourite pairing, cause I'm still a bit lost on who to pair up with who~

I really, _really_, hope you guys are enjoying the fic, and if not, tell me why! I'd love to improve my writing =D

My apologies for getting this in fairly later than usual, but as I said, I had a multitude of tests and family matters that prevented me from writing and getting this to my beta earlier, sorry =(


	5. Fake

I hate my socials teacher. She marked us on how we take notes. My notes are paragraphs. Apparently that's not how you're supposed to take notes. WTF? I can take notes however the FUCK I want, they're _my_ notes.

Anyways~

Warnings: A male crossdressing.

Note: A special thanks to my beta zotSOS! She was a godsend in this chapter =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Or "_I'm just a kid_" by Simple Plan.

Fake

Christopher sat cross-legged on his bed with the Helmet of Fate in front of him. "Silver's atomic symbol is a capital 'A' with a lower case 'g'. It can have a charge of positive one. Its melting point is 961.93 degrees Celsius and its boiling point 2212 degrees Celsius."

Christopher screamed in frustration; ever since touching Conner's mind, he had been reciting random bits of information for no reason. He stood up from his bed and began pacing. "Mitochondria, the so called power-house of a cell, creates a chemical reaction to make cellular energy from glucose and oxygen—ARG!"

When he waved his hand in the air, a grand piano and its bench materialized in the unused corner of his room. He walked over to the bench and sat down. His fingers began to dance across the keys.

"_I woke up it was seven  
>I waited till eleven<br>Just to figure out that no one would call_—

Christopher groaned again and banged his head on the keys.

"The telephone comes from the Greek words _tele _which means far and _phone_ which means voice. The telephone's invention was first accredited to Alexander Graham Bell, despite the fact that the credit of the telephone is widely disputed," he rambled.

Chris hoped that maybe some fresh air could do him some good.

As Christopher began walking away from his room, the piano disappeared, the candles died down, his desk and bed had blended into the wall's colour, the wall niche flattened. Lastly, the Helmet of Nabu disappeared from sight. He closed the door to his room.

"C'mon Wally! Now's our chance!" Robin exclaimed excitedly as he ran to Christopher's room from the hiding place in the corner.

"Remind me again why we're breaking into Chris's room?" Wally asked nervously. He brought up the rear carrying an assortment of things in his arms.

"Because," Robin kept picking the lock on the door, "he's the new guy!"

"We didn't do it to Artemis."

"That's because you were too chicken…Got it!" Robin cried triumphantly as the door clicked open.

Robin and Wally were surprised when they saw absolutely nothing inside.

"...I thought you said his room was simple!" Robin growled at Wally, slapping the back of his head.

"It was!"

"_You have just tried entering my room_," said an opaque ghostly figure as he suddenly appeared in front of them in the form of a black-haired male, "_please state why_."

Robin slyly looked at Wally. "KF here was just about to give you a note about his _love_ for you."

"DUDE!" Wally screamed but he was met with a nudge to his ribs.

The ghostly figure smirked and gestured for them to enter.

Robin and Wally did so carefully as there was no visible ground, yet they had to be standing on something.

"This is weird..." Robin stated, mystified by the darkness they were stepping into.

"This is exactly like at the Tower of Fate. Chris's copying Doctor Fate!"

"Chris _is_ Doctor Fate, idiot!" Robin said and playfully punched Wally's arm again. They both gasped as the door behind them closed and then disappeared.

"So," Wally looked around and saw only Robin and darkness, "where to now?"

Before Robin could respond, the same ghostly figure with gray flecked irises appeared. "_Nabu recognizes one of you as a previous wearer of the Helmet. However, one of you is unidentifiable._"

"I told you this was a bad idea," Wally hissed into Robin's ear

"You are not whelmed, not whelmed at all," Robin mused

"_You will be placed through a series of_—_"_ The voice was cut off as a door unexpectedly appeared in front of the two boys and flew open.

"What in the Holy name of Fruit Gushers are you doing in my room?" Chris shouted

Despite Christopher's obvious anger, Wally and Robin were happy he'd arrived since they were not prepared to do whatever the ghostly figure was about to suggest.

Wally looked to Christopher. "Hi, Beautiful," Wally said dreamily. Robin, staring with his mouth agape, also seemed infatuated.

Chris muttered the same spell as before; Wally and Robin immediately composed themselves. As Christopher stepped into the darkness, his room regained shape. The candles floated in from nowhere and lit themselves before four walls encased them. Next, a niche appeared in one wall, the desk reappeared, and then the bed with the Helmet of Fate materialized in the corner.

"Er…" Robin thought up some excuse. "Wally was planting his note detailing his love for you?" Robin tried weakly.

"Whatever." Christopher rolled his eyes and sighed. "M'gann's looking for you, Wally," Christopher said.

"How'd you know I was in here?"

"Magic."

Wally was flabbergasted and wanted to stay and argue with Chris, but he left anyways. "I'm coming, Beautiful," he screamed on his way out.

Christopher felt anger and jealousy coming off in waves, yet he wasn't sure where these feelings originated. "You okay, Robin?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely wonderful," Robin growled as he stomped out of Christopher's room.

"Okay…" Christopher said slowly. He walked to his bookshelf, pulled a random book from it, and opened to the first page he thumbed. He began reading:

_Chapter 14: Divination_

_Divination is the ability to see the future; this power is complex and dangerous. If you see too far into the future, you may see something which you should have never seen and can never be unseen. _

_This chapter will detail and expand on the secrets of divination and its many mediums_.

Chris dropped the book as the Helmet of Fate materialized on his lap.

"**You know, not wearing his blazer anymore doesn't prove that you have moved on**," Nabu told Chris through their telepathic chain.

"Shut up! I was trying to _read_," Christopher snapped, glaring at the Helmet of Fate

"**And what a coincidence it is that the book you choose just happens to be about the power that created the very situation you are now in**."

Christopher looked at the book; he may have been reading it before, but only now did he connect it to his life. "_Shut up_ and let me read!"

"**Sitting here on your bed isn't exactly entertaining. The only entertainment I've had recently was that mission against Harley Quinn and messing with Flash Boy and Robin just now**."

"His name is Kid Flash…And be happy that Zatara found me at all or you'd still be in Wally's trophy room."

"**Of course, I am very grateful…that you've all but confined me in your room**."

"Where _else_ would I put you? I can't carry you around with me. Besides, in my room I can call you from wherever I might be."

"**It would be nice if I could go outside**."

"Are you asking me out? Since when do Ivy's pheromones affect ancient mystical beings?"

If Nabu had visible eyes, he obviously would have rolled them. "**Take me outside of the cave!**" he ordered.

"You think I'm going to risk you getting seen by people who want you for themselves?' Chris blinked. "Wow, that just made it seem like we _are_ dating..." He shrugged. "Anyways…the answer is still no. You're safer here; you can leave with me when we get another mission."

Nabu sighed, "**At least read your magic books aloud**."

"Nah, I think I'm going to see if there's ice cream in the freezer," Chris said as he stretched, retrieved the fallen book, and stood up.

"**Insufferable brat! Read me text from your books!**"

Christopher defiantly replaced the book on the shelf. "Yes, name calling will certainly get you everywhere with me." With that, Christopher left Nabu alone in his room only to quickly pop back in. "Okay, I'm sure bringing you out this one time won't hurt anyone..." Christopher picked up the Helmet and walked back out.

When Chris reached the kitchen, he telekinetically pulled out everything he wanted. The new gallon of vanilla ice cream floated over from the freezer, the Canadian maple syrup came from the fridge, and a bowl, scooper, and spoon all came out from the cupboard drawers.

He placed the Helmet on the counter and began assembling his sundae.

"**That cannot be good for you**," Nabu said.

Christopher poured a very generous, borderline greedy amount of maple syrup onto the already large mound of vanilla ice cream.

"Never said it was!" Chris cheered happily with a mouth full of sugar and ice cream.

"_Recognized: Batman 02, Zatara 11._"

Chris looked longingly at the melting ice cream in his bowl before he reluctantly swiped up the Helmet of Fate from the counter and ran to meet the two superheroes.

As Batman and Zatara exited the teleporters, Batman brought up last minute concerns, "Are you absolutely sure it has to be Robin and Doctor Fate?"

"Just set the parameters and Chris will follow them." Zatara recalled the previous League meeting. "There is no need to worry over Robin's…innocence being stolen from him."

"How can I trust him? I just met him!" Batman, unusually emotional, asked.

"We've already discussed this. Christopher and Aqualad as the couple was ideal, but, since Aquaman and Aqualad already set out on their underwater mission, the next ideal pairing is Robin and Christopher," Zatara said almost mournfully. "And do not pretend like you don't monitor these security cameras more than a mother bear watches her cubs. I know that you know Christopher is a good kid," Zatana spoke softer. "I hear Robin and Chris coming."

"Doctor Fate, Robin," Batman said in a gravelly tone when the two aforementioned sidekicks came into view.

"What's this about?" Robin asked warily while keeping his distance from Christopher.

"The two of you will be required to go undercover," Zatara said. He almost sounded like he was regretting the order.

Robin, on the other hand, was elated. "Really? Wait, why just the two of us?"

"You will be required to go undercover as a couple." Batman too did not sound happy about the arrangement.

"WHAT!" Robin shouted

"Robin, keep calm," Christopher tried to soothe him, but Robin wasn't having any of that.

"That's easy for you to say!" Robin pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You _are_ gay!" Robin shouted. "Why can't KF come with me…or why can't Chris go with someone else?"

Zatara and Batman looked at each other. "Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian and Superboy have school."

"I have school too!"

"Arrangements have been made to excuse your absence should it come to that." Batman sounded robotic as if he was willing to keep this mission off as long as possible if it meant that Robin didn't have to go undercover with Chris.

"Kaldur doesn't have school; why can't he go with Chris?"

"Aquaman took Aqualad on a mission. This leaves only the two of you."

Christopher and Robin both exchanged looks with their mentors, but for different reasons. Robin wanted Christopher to refuse the mission while Christopher wanted Robin to go with the flow.

"It'll be really easy with the pheromones I have, Robin."

Batman glared at Christopher. Obviously, he had hoped that the both of them would reject the mission. "Zatara?"

Zatara sighed, walked up to Chris, and jabbed a syringe into his arm.

Christopher cried out in pain as Zatara injected a purple liquid to his system. "That was a dull syringe and a cold move," Chris complained.

"We believe that this new formula will minimize, if not neutralize, the effects of Poison Ivy's pheromone," Batman stated.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Robin said.

"If you want me to Robin, I can transform into a female," Christopher said. As he spoke, his height grew shorter, his hair grew longer, and his shoulders slimmed. "You can call me Christine." His voice was feminine and it was impossible to tell that he was actually male.

Robin eyed "Christine" and sighed in defeat. "Fine," he declared.

"So, where are we going undercover?" Christopher asked as he returned to his previous stature.

"Well, we're unsure of what is actually happening; however, we know that couples are being kidnapped," Zatara said.

"Wait. So you're sending us in _blind_?" Robin asked.

Batman and Zatara exchanged a look once more. "Unfortunately, that is all the information we have," Zatara admitted.

"...so where do we start being coupley?" Christopher interjected. "Here or Gotham or Star City? Where?"

"Anywhere," Batman growled out, "but if you touch Robin in any way that is not deemed appropriate, your _fate_ will be on the line."

"So what is deemed okay?" Christopher asked

"Nothing," Batman said flatly.

"How are we supposed to be a couple if I can't _touch_ him?" Christopher was incredulously.

Zatara folded his arms. He whispered to Batman, "I told you this would happen."

"I didn't _want_ this to happen, but I got overruled," Batman whispered back. "If you must," he said to Chris, "you may…hug Robin." Batman's words were venomous.

"What about holding hands?" Christopher asked. He ignored Robin's outrage over all of them discussing the limitations about him _right in front of him_.

Batman pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Fine_. Hugging and holding hands; that's enough to be a couple. Also, under no circumstances are you allowed to remove his sunglasses."

"When do we start?" Robin asked, completely ignoring the conversation that just happened.

"Right now," Zatara said

* * *

><p>Robin and "Christine" walked up the sidewalk. Christine and Robin clasped their hands together.<p>

"So…I was thinking that we could, like, go to, like, that place down the street," Christopher said in an almost perfect imitation of a stereotypical teenaged girl.

"You don't have to do that," Robin whispered embarrassed

"We need to make it obvious we're on a date, silly," Christopher replied in a still playful voice.

"How do we even know that the kidnapper is going to show up?" Robin complained

"Because we're going to be kidnapped in that coffee shop around the corner," Christopher said seriously. He had abandoned all playfulness.

"You had a vision?" Robin lowered his voice even further as they continued to slowly walk towards the coffee shop.

"No, there's just something off about this. Today is a Friday, yet there are basically no people out on the streets and the people that are here seem to be avoiding that coffee shop like the plague. I figure something might be going on there."

"Maybe it's closed," Robin paused, "because they heard your awful girl voice and fled."

"I thought you were trained by the World's Greatest Detective…I _just_ said that it's Friday, why would a coffee shop be closed on a Friday without a holiday?" Christopher asked as they rounded the corner.

Robin opened the door leading to the coffee shop. Inside, the square room was lined with square tables and rectangular booths; every table was empty.

"Welcome!" A waitress clad in a simple black skirt and button up white shirt said over-exuberantly.

"Table for two, please," Robin said kindly to the waitress who had greeted them.

She led them into a table near the corner and handed them menus. "It's a little dark in here; you may want to take off your sunglasses," the waitress said warmly to Robin.

Robin only scowled at her.

"Actually, my _date_ requires a filtered light treatment and his doctor requested for him to wear the sunglasses until much later," Christopher said quickly to the waitress in an attempt to cover up the oddness.

"Oh," she said awkwardly. "I'll see if I can..." She dashed off before she finished her sentence.

"Dude, not cool."

"I'm sorry if being forced into a date with a transgendered person," Robin released a nervous laugh, "doesn't float my boat."

"This isn't a date, it's our cover. We're here to investigate," Christopher thrust his nose into the menu, "I wonder if they serve good hot chocolate here..."

"And what exactly are we investigating, Mr. Focus?" Robin asked as he too read the menu.

"Look around and tell me, what do you see?"

Christopher and Robin both placed their menus on the table.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Robin said after looking over the café.

"Really? What I see is an empty café with only one waitress, on a Friday. There are two exits, the front door and the back door. There are four security cameras and right now...UNICORNS!" Chris shouted unexpectedly. He jumped from his chair, knocking it over.

"What?" Robin, when he turned around, saw nothing. "Please sit down, Chris! We're here to investigate not draw attention to ourselves."

"Sorry." Chris pulled up his chair and sat down. "I don't know what came over me."

"So...that's all you noticed?" Robin taunted Chris.

"Right," Chris took up the challenge, "The air conditioning is turned on right now. It's October and 15 degrees outside."

"It's 59 degrees, dummy."

"I'm using Celsius, sorry. Anyways, why would they turn on the air conditioning if it's 15 degrees Celsius outside?"

"Maybe they're unicorns from the North Pole and like it cold. Anyways, it's possible they need the ventilation that air conditioning provides."

"Robin...?"

"Yes?"

"Why has the waitress not come to take our order?"

"True, we put down our menus some time ago and the waitress is just standing right there…" Robin turned around. "Scratch that; she's not even here anymore."

Chris lowered his voice, "You brought your utility belt, right?"

"Of course. Never leave home without it," Robin replied haughtily

"Too bad you've let your guard down."

"What?"

'Christine' punched Robin across the face, sending him into the tables and chairs behind him.

Before Robin completely faded out, he heard a familiar laugh.

The creepy and unnatural laugh roared on. "Robbie poo," the Joker cooed.

* * *

><p>SNAP! I bet you didn't see that coming ;P It's alright, I didn't see it coming either XD<p>

Anyways~ I'm still looking for definite pairings to put in this fic, please do request your favourite pairing(s), cause along with superhero lives, school, drama between the Team, I will be adding Romance~ I can't do that without a pairing to add it in _with_.

Random side note: This chapter had a working title of "revelations" but then I found out that one of the future episodes will be called that XD


	6. Revelation

This is an interesting chapter...Almost makes me think that Riddler made it up XD

Notes: Gore, though not explicit

A BIG thank you to my beta: ZotSOS! If I have not said so before, please do read and review her work, it is certainly amazing ^.^

On a separate note, to any of my readers who read because of my Romance and/or KF/Rob stories, I am TERRIBLY sorry that I'm only updating this one story; I appear to have run out of inspiration, nor am I getting any in my day-to-day life =( Sorry about that

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any miscellaneous villains I use for the purpose of this fic.

Revelation

When Robin came to, he was sore. His wrists hurt. His back hurt. His jaw hurt. In other words, his everything hurt. Robin painfully rolled his head to the side and saw that Christopher was chained to the wall. He looked to his aching wrists and realised that he was chained to the same wall.

A single lamp attached to the ceiling swayed in no particular rhythm. One of the graffiti covered walls declared this place _Fun Slum_.

Christopher released a groan before shaking his head.

"Hey, Dr. _Fake_," Robin employed Wally's previous nickname for Kent Nelson, "would you mind explaining _why_ you hit me?"

"I didn't hit you," Christopher replied through his laboured breaths.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Robin inquired venomously. "First, you asked me if I brought my utility belt, then you said I let my guard down and, finally, you punched me."

"I _didn't_ hit you," Christopher insisted on denying the cold, hard _fact_.

Robin was bewildered.

"Look who's up!" The Joker's unnaturally cheerful voice created new tension in the air. "Oh, look at that. Robin's brought me a new handsome, super-powered friend," Joker said. "Let's put this collar on the newbie and see if he gets the _punch_ line…"

Christopher dropped his head as the Joker came into view. One look into the clown's white face, vibrant green hair, and unnaturally red lips would cause anyone to cringe.

"Don't touch him!" Robin growled angrily. His emotion came from an unknown place. As Joker's cold hand slammed across his skin, Robin held back his cries of pain. His face stung where the Joker had hit him.

"Now, now, Robbie poo. I don't think you're in any position to be giving commands," the Joker said in a sing-song voice.

"I think," Christopher paused for a breath, "that you're the one who's in no position." Chris lifted his chin and revealed that his eyes were ominously glowing white.

"No," the Joker screeched. "No!" He slapped the collar onto the sorcerer's neck. "You'll ruin the joke!"

As the collar clamped shut, Christopher's eyes stopped glowing immediately. He settled for glaring at the Joker. "What did you just do?" Christopher snarled as he realized that he couldn't use any of his powers.

"Inhibitor collar!" The Joker immediately began laughing at some untold joke. "Now, allow me to introduce my sidekicks. _Brainwave_…"

A short bald man walked into view. His circular glasses covered his eyes from sight. "It's going to be fun examining _your_ brain," he declared.

"And," the Joker continued, "_the Wizard_!"

A tall and skinny man wearing a magician's formal attire entered. "Such potent magical energy from _him_," Wizard stared at Chris, "I'm a little jealous of such magical potency," the man took a breath, "I'm over it."

"What do you want?" Robin asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Just… a new playmate." Joker ogled Christopher.

Chris rolled his eyes at Joker's behaviour. Batman said the injection would minimize the effects of Ivy's chemicals, not completely magnify and enhance them.

The Joker abandoned his happy persona and was completely serious. "I'd also like my old one. Tell me, where is my Harley Quinn?"

"She's in Arkham Asylum, you washed-up clown," Christopher spat.

"If that's all, I guess we'll be going now," Robin chimed in.

"Go? _Go_? I don't think so! We're going to play some games!" The Joker grinned. "Maybe, if you win, I'll ship a little piece of you home to the League." The clown laughed manically as he left with Brainwave and Wizard to prepare the festivities.

"Alright, Robin. You can jump down from your chains and release me any second now," Christopher said. He watched the door in case Joker decided to return. "Robin?" Christopher, after turning his head, found Robin staring blankly at him. At least, that's what he assumed since Joker apparently thought it was a good idea to keep Robin's sunglasses on.

"You _smell_ so good," Robin said rather dreamily.

"Of course!" Christopher said suddenly.

Robin blinked. "Huh?"

"I just figured it out…Poison Ivy impressed _empathy_ onto me and, along with it, the ability to _control_ other people's emotions! When Batman gave me the serum, he negated it. Now, Joker attached a collar made to inhibit my abilities. The product of two negatives equals a positive," Christopher explained. He rambled on, "I still have Conner's encyclopaedic knowledge and it would appear that I've absorbed your deductive reasoning!"

He turned to see if there was any change in Robin; there wasn't. Christopher attempted to push other emotions onto Robin. He projected happiness, anger, sadness_, anything_ but lust.

Robin groaned noisily. "This is thoroughly disastrous," Robins cuffed wrists clanked as he gestured, "heavy on the _dis_."

"_H-lo? Rob- -is?_ _Wh- -re ou -uys? An-ne?_" The voice was broken and there was a lot of static.

"Did you just hear that?" Christopher asked quickly.

"Yeah."

"That means the team got my message," Christopher said, relieved. "I was able to contact the Helmet, but only briefly, before Joker put the collar on me. Nabu hates being left out so he's probably told the team as well as the League of my distress call."

"Well that's great but, until the team finds us, we need to come up with a plan of escape," Robin said. "Let's see what we've got. There's me without my utility belt and there's you without your abilities. This is going to be a piece of cake."

"You've forgotten. I have my empathy," Christopher said matter-of-factly.

"Right. So you'll make them feel happy and then they'll be nice enough to send our full bodies to the League," Robin quipped. He sighed then as he felt Christopher's glare on him. "Problem?"

"I know you. You haven't given up. Spill your plan."

Robin sighed again. "We've known each other for a week at most and you already have me figured out. Am I that easy to read?"

"I have been in touch with your memories," Christopher reminded him.

Robin's eyes widened. His worry was transparent. "Does that mean..."

"Do I know your name? Your eye colour? Your _everything_?" Christopher asked mysteriously. He paused for effect. "No, I do not."

Robin released a breath. "Don't scare me like that! That was not whelming at all," Robin scowled, "So tell me, you say you didn't hit me?"

"You know Brainwave? He's a telepath and a very strong one too; he can push thoughts, very..._persuasive_ thoughts. Moreover, that_ Wizard_ knows astral projection. His soul overtook my body. I was trying to get him out when I yelled 'unicorns' but, with the two of them working together, they were strong enough to subdue me," Christopher explained.

"And here I thought the Joker was the mastermind criminal with no conscience whatsoever," Robin murmured.

"If only I had _my_ telepathy, then we could at least have this conversation without being overheard," Christopher moaned.

"So you noticed too."

"Yeah, they placed the microphone in the most obvious place in order to get as much sound as possible," Christopher replied coolly.

Robin and Chris both looked to the corner of the room where a security camera stared back at them. On the other side of the feed, the villains watched.

"You couldn't use your powers to hide it?" Brainwave asked Wizard in disbelief.

"You could have masked it too. Just tell them to forget that it's there," Wizard argued back.

"Now, now, play nice," Joker ordered. "What good is a hostage if there's no one to try and recapture them?" He began chuckling to some unknown punch line again.

"If the League knows we've kidnapped them, then Batman and _Zatara_ will certainly appear to claim them," Wizard replied with obvious disgust at the mention of Zatara's name.

"Not to worry! I've got quite the _bang_ to go out on," Joker mused while he spun on the stool he was sitting on.

At that moment, the wall behind the Joker exploded. Dry wall and cement flew everywhere. While Wizard and Brainwave shielded their faces with their arms, Joker continued to spin on his stool.

Zatara jumped through the hole. His top hat was lopsided, though he could hardly care. "Where are they?" he demanded. He raised his wand.

Wizard and Brainwave cowered in the sorcerer's presence. Meanwhile, Joker seemed to be having too much fun spinning on the stool.

"What are you two pee-brains waiting for?" Joker said. "_Attack _him!"

A playful smile graced Zatara's face. "Stcejbo kcatta meht!" he chanted.

Rubble and debris magically lifted themselves from the ground and struck Brainwave and Wizard into unconsciousness.

Zatara calmly walked up to Joker, pulled him up by the collar of his purple jacket, and politely posed his question. "Where is Chris?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Joker said.

Zatara huffed. "The boy you captured along with Robin."

"Oh, the _handsome_ one. He's somewhere. I wouldn't know. Wizard put them somewhere. Out of sight is out of mind…" Joker's eyes darted around in all sorts of directions. At times, his eyes moved unsynchronized to each other.

"Useless! Nwolc emoceb suoicsnocnu," Zatara cried and Joker fell to his feet. He threw the clown off to the side, ignoring the thud that he created when he hit the wall.

"_Batman? They aren't here. They must've moved them somewhere else,_" Zatara said into the Martian established telepathic connection.

"You've had it your way, John. Now it's my way." Batman motioned for the Team to go inside the warehouse. "Miss Martian, read their minds. Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, and Aqualad will scout for any trace of Robin and Doctor Fate. Zatara, trace Doctor Fate's magical aura."

The team dispersed through the various doors and hallways of the warehouse.

* * *

><p>"So, Robin," Joker played with Robin's hair despite his attempts to jerk away from the clown's cold hands, "how long do you think before Batsie gets here? Five seconds? Ten minutes? Twenty hours? Forty weeks? Eighty months? How long?"<p>

"Don't touch him!" Christopher shouted at Joker. "Zatara will be here soon," he whispered.

"But he's _boring_. Batsie gives me a certain _thrill_," Joker mused. He moved from Robin to play with Christopher's hair. "You know, you have really nice hair…nice and light…smells very, very nice."

Christopher made a noise of disgust. "Where are Betawave and Lizard?" Christopher asked, attempting to change the subject.

"I left them in that old warehouse; they're keeping your friends busy. Want to see?" Joker pulled out a laptop from nowhere and opened it.

On screen Batman, Zatara, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, and Superboy were on the floor writhing in pain. Brainwave and Wizard watched over them with bored expressions on their faces. The back wall was blown to bits and rubble covered the floor. As Batman appeared to get up, Wizard kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to collapse once more.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. I thought Batsie was better than that. And your Martian friend certainly should fare better against telepaths," Joker said while completely ignoring the looks on the faces of his hostages.

Robin recovered first. "I thought you were scarier than this. Oh well. I guess we all have disappointments in life," Robin said nonchalantly.

"What did you say? _What did you say!_" Joker screeched.

"You. Are. Not. Scary," Chris supplied. This time, it was Christopher who Joker slapped. He didn't let any noise escape his lips despite how painful the mark on his face was.

Joker straightened out his jacket and took a deep breath.

"You can't even take on the two of us powerless kids without chaining us to a wall. Lame," Robin taunted.

"Oh, can't I? Well, I probably could, but I don't think that's fun. You see, I don't like getting my hands dirty. I _would, _however, like to splatter _your_ blood across these walls," Joker said with a gesture to the black walls that enclosed them.

Robin knew that the Joker could and _would_ do it. He swallowed.

"W-what?" Christopher asked

Joker began laughing once more. "See, I am scary!"

Robin and Chris regained their composure quickly. "I think bloodying me up _is_ getting your hands dirty," Robin pointed out.

"Now who said that I'd use my _hands_? I can always use something just lying around like this crowbar," Joker picked up a rusted crowbar from the ground and swung it a couple of times, "or your dear, little utility belt. Anything."

Robin and Christopher exchanged looks. "Where are you keeping the other couples?" Robin asked.

Joker looked confused. "What couples?"

"Never mind," Christopher said.

"It isn't nice to tell a joke without the ending. It's just like saying 'Hey, what's up with airplane food?' since there's no punch line to that joke and it was never funny in the first place." Joker looked like he was entirely serious about what he was talking about. He was on the same level of serious as Wally when he rambled on about science or Batman whenever he unravelled a crime or like M'gann when talking about Superboy.

"You know, Joker," Chris said, "you could come up with an ending to it and tell us how it goes. We will be here…until the League sets us free."

"I will!" Joker shouted and, with that, left the room.

"So, how are your empathy powers coming along?" Robin, careful to not be too loud, whispered to Christopher.

"Are his mood swings always..."

"Spontaneous? Yeah," Robin said.

"In that case, I doubt I controlled his emotions. I probably had a slight influence, but did not directly control his emotions," Christopher reported sadly.

"He's going to take forever and, with the League tied up with Brainwave and Wizard, we won't be out anytime soon," Robin groaned.

Chris looked into Robin's sunglasses. "Perhaps my empathy is connected to any of my other abilities?" he wondered.

"I don't think so," Robin said.

"What do you think the chances are that the batteries in my collar will die soon?" Christopher asked.

"They don't run on regular batteries," Robin specified. "They use a chemical reaction in which it converts CO2, two H2, and O2 into cellular energy and produces sugar and oxygen."

"Alright, so what are the chances that the reaction goes bad?" Christopher asked

"I'm going to say none."

"I could try blunt force."

"Unless you want to be shocked to death, I doubt that will accomplish anything," Robin said.

"The collar is attached to my neck and I'm attached to a wall. I have the feeling that with enough friction and torque I might be able to somewhat damage the wiring inside and be able to use my powers again," Christopher reasoned.

Robin contemplated the option for a moment. "It's our best chance. Start moving your neck," Robin commanded.

Christopher began moving his neck ever so slightly. He could hear the scraping of metal on metal. "Hey, Robin…"

Robin was irritable. "What now?"

"Thanks," Christopher said while blushing slightly.

"For what?" Robin was thoroughly confused.

"For way before, when you told Joker not to touch me," Christopher replied with a smile.

Robin began blushing too and looked away from Christopher. Even though Robin was as the first sidekick ever, he didn't seem used to praise and gratitude. Embarrassment surged off Robin in waves. "It's no problem. You did the same," Robin said.

They simply hung there for several more moments before the Crown Prince of Crime burst into the room. "What's up with airline food?"

"Nothing. It tastes just fine," Robin replied coldly.

"You're _supposed_ to say 'Do tell, what _is_ up with airline food?'"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Do tell, what _is_ up with airline food?"

"It's—" The wall behind Joker exploded sending him flying into the wall between Christopher and Robin.

"Robin, are you alright?" Batman asked as he stepped into the wreckage of the room.

"That's alright Batman. I know I'm invisible," Christopher said sarcastically.

"Batsie! But you were with Brainwave and Wizard!" Joker shouted.

"Martian Manhunter transformed into me while I tracked the GPS I placed into Doctor Fate's and Robin's bodies," Batman stated coolly, his face emotionless.

"Wait, so that 'serum' you injected into me was actually a _GPS_?" Christopher asked angrily

Batman's face remained impassive. "Yes," he stated simply. He easily ignored Christopher's outraged look.

"Not cool, Batsie," Joker scolded Batman. "Your own teammate!"

"You have no right to talk, Joker. Kidnapping children—"

Robin cut Batman off, "He isn't the kidnapper we were looking for."

"But he's still a kidnapper," Christopher added.

"Hey! I kept you entertained!" Joker argued.

"'Cause your jokes are _so_ funny," Robin quipped.

Joker turned around to waggle his finger at Robin, but, in the moment he did so, Batman punched him into the wall again.

"Robin, why have you not escaped from your chains?"

"Because I'm not Robin." 'Robin' grinned mischievously and before Batman's eyes, Robin and Christopher transformed into Wizard and Brainwave. They jumped down from their 'chains' and rounded on Batman while 'Joker' disappeared.

Batman smiled mischievously too. Before _their_ eyes, he transformed into Zatara. "You aren't the only illusionist here, Wizard."

"Brainwave, warn Joker that Batman will be there soon; I'll handle Zatara," Wizard said. Brainwave nodded and ran off.

Wizard and Zatara raised their wands and began to duel.

Rubble raised itself off the ground and flew towards Wizard. At the wave of Wizard's wand, the projectiles dispersed into smoke. Chains flew from Wizard's wand towards Zatara.

The hero swiftly dodged the chains and pointed his wand at the single lamp in the room which caused it to explode and unleash a rain of sparks onto Wizard.

Doves erupted from Wizard's sleeves and blocked the rain of sparks. Wizard pulled a deck of cards from nowhere and threw them haphazardly at Zatara. The cards exploded when in close range to Zatara. Zatara deflected each one with a lazy flick of his wand.

Zatara then sent a surge of energy towards Wizard. A silver shield rose up out of thin air and protected the villain from the energy blast. The resulting vibrations rung throughout the room and sent both Zatara and Wizard to their knees.

Zatara recovered first; he bound Wizard in a seal to suppress magic. The seal glowed a bright vibrant purple. Zatara soon fainted after that, his magical energy depleted.

* * *

><p>Brainwave burst into a room very similar to the one he just left. Robin and Christopher were still chained to the wall while a single lamp lit the room and swayed in no particular rhythm. "Joker, Zatara appeared. It looks like Batman will be here soon too," Brainwave said as he panted.<p>

"If Batsie is coming, let's give him a clock to work with! Get the camera," Joker said, smiling mischievously.

"What are you going to do?" Christopher asked. Meanwhile, Robin was seemingly petrified over what Joker was going to do.

"Oh nothing…just tell the whole wide world that I've captured Robin and this handsome young boy and then I'm going to torture them. It's nothing special," Joker said.

Brainwave held up a video camera. "Smile!"

"Dear World," Joker said in a newsanchor's tone, "I have here, chained to a wall, in a building in the middle of nowhere, Robin and this boy, whose name escapes me. The Boy Wonder and this Boy Whoever will receive one cut from this very rusted and dirty crowbar for every minute Batman does not show up."

"NO!" Christopher shouted.

"_No_? _No_? What makes you think you can stop me?" Joker asked. He picked up the rusted crowbar he'd discarded earlier as he spoke.

"Don't hurt Robin," Christopher inaudibly whispered.

Joker seemed to ponder the option. "With magic, everything comes at a price, right?"

Christopher weakly nodded his head. "Yes."

"So, if I didn't hurt Robin every minute Batsie doesn't show, what would you give me?"

"Y-you can cut me twice for every minute Batman doesn't show up," Christopher said.

"What! No! Chris! Joker just cut us each once," Robin said quickly.

Joker seemed conflicted; he couldn't choose whose wish to grant.

"You can cut me thrice! Just don't hurt Robin," Christopher pleaded.

"Chris, stop! I've got more expe—"

"Robin, I will heal faster than you will. What will Batman say if I allowed you to get hurt when I can do something to _stop _it?"

Robin and Christopher looked long and hard at each other until a bell 'dinged' in the background.

"One minute's up! Who will I be cutting?"

Robin sighed in defeat.

"Me," Christopher said defiantly. He didn't whimper as Joker took the rusted crowbar and made three incisions to his left wrist. The sticky, crimson liquid trickled down his wrist and stained his sleeve.

"That face is absolutely _thrilling_; I can't wait until another minute passes by!" Joker said excitedly to the camera Brainwave was still holding.

* * *

><p>"Batman to watchtower," Batman grunted into his com-link, while he drove his batmobile carelessly through the empty street, he watched as Joker made the incisions into Christopher's skin. He found it made him sick to his stomach.<p>

"Flash here, what's up?"

"Flash, can you track the signal that Joker's using?" Batman asked as he tried to follow the GPS he had on Robin even though it only brought him in a circle.

"You saw it too, huh? I knew Christopher was tough, but, man, that kid has got real _guts_," Flash raved.

"Guts? Let's just hope we find the kids in time to not _really_ see them," Batman replied mournfully

"Something is masking the signal; apparently, the signal is coming from the most random parts of the globe. I don't think they're in Antarctica, or Africa, or Asia, or Australia, or South America or Austria or Alberta," Flash said.

"Repeat all those places again, Flash," Batman commanded.

"Antarctica, Africa, Asia, Australia, South America, Austria and Alberta, why?"

"All of those start with 'A' and if you take the second letter of those places and rearrange them you get "Fun Slum". Fun Slum is the name of the first warehouse Joker used," Batman explained, "I think they're there."

"Batman, you've got to teach me that." Flash was in awe.

"_Looks like another minute is up, Batman!_" Joker said.

Batman hurriedly shifted into high-gear.

* * *

><p>Christopher still managed to not voice his pain even as Joker violently thrust the crowbar into his left calf repeatedly, though it was painfully apparent on his face. Robin and the whole world watched in horror as Christopher's blood stained everything around him from his and the Joker's clothes to the crowbar lodged in his leg to the wall which he was chained.<p>

Christopher's panting and shuddering was the only noise breaking the silence of the room. It was difficult for Christopher to keep awake. His eye lids were heavy and the entire left side of his body screamed in agony.

"I'm so sorry, Chris," Robin said quietly after the Joker and Brainwave left the room.

"I'm fine," Christopher said with great effort. He saw Robin looking at him, but he could hardly give a reassuring smile through his panting. He settled for winking at Robin instead.

"No, it's not fine Chris. I'll get Joker to hit—"

Christopher cut across Robin again. "No. I'm going to keep my end of the bargain."

"He isn't keeping _his_!"

"We never set the parameters; he isn't in violation of our contract. Robin, as long as you're _safe_ it's fine," Christopher said, he managed a shaky smile to Robin.

"Chris, I can protect myself! There's no need to go through this!"

Christopher shook his head. "I've lost one friend before. I'm not going to let another go if I can do something about it."

The dreadful _ding_ once again sounded throughout the room. Brainwave and Joker once again appeared in their line of vision.

"Aw, has the big, bad, Batman not appeared to save you yet?" Joker forcefully tore the crowbar out of Christopher's leg.

Finally, Christopher released a moan of pain.

"Let's raise the stakes even more. What will you look like with only one arm, pretty?"

Christopher closed his eyes as the Joker raised the bloodied crowbar.

* * *

><p>Revelation: I am evil with cliffhangers ^.^<p>

In actuality, this chapter is getting a bit long, and I needed to stop here, or else I fear it will become too long (It's just over 10 pages in my word document)

Note: I'm unsure if Joker uses warehouses, but let's just say that "Fun Slum" is the name of the first warehouse he used.

Alright, I thought I would get in a pairing this chapter, but it doesn't look like it. Do request your favourite pairing or the pairing you want to see.

Review if you like, I'd like to know how I'm doing with the story~


	7. Necessary

Ran out of things to say here...Oh! I have had a burst of inspiration, so expect a couple of new fics in the following few days/next week.

Warnings: Slash, minor gore.

Note: Again, a LARGE thank you to zotSOS! My wonderful beta, if you have the time, I urge you to read and review her fics~

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Necessary

Wally, at the urgent distress call, ran into Mount Justice. He joined the rest of the team whom were beginning to be briefed by Zatara, Martian Manhunter, and Batman. Robin and Christopher were notably absent.

"Kid Flash, we almost started without you," Batman stated.

"Sorry. I had to get away. You know, it _is_ lunchtime and—"

Wally was about to ramble on when Batman cut him off. "This meeting is more important," he said, "it's about Robin."

Zatara stared at Batman.

"And Doctor Fate," Batman added. "This morning, Robin and Doctor Fate went undercover. Zatara and I sent them on this mission to discover whoever has been kidnapping couples this past week; however, after a few minutes into the mission, both Robin and Fate were kidnapped. We've lost contact with them."

Wally and M'gann audibly gasped at this news.

"The Helmet of Fate," Zatara continued, "managed to pass on one last message: kidnapped. Unfortunately, the locations from Robin's GPS and Christopher's magical aura are not matching up."

Martian Manhunter nodded. "Due to the mixed signals, I will follow their telepathic signatures and take the five of you to the possible location. Meanwhile, Zatara will seek out Doctor Fate's magical aura and Batman will take the last location from Robin's GPS."

"Care to explain why the teams aren't even?" Wally asked. "I mean—Hey!" Wally rubbed the back of his head where Artemis smacked him.

Batman offered his explanation, "We must assume a sorcerer is masking Doctor Fate's magical aura. Therefore, Zatara will have to go in alone since any non-magic user would only get in the way of a magic duel. As for me," Batman paused, "I do not need backup. In order to simulate the idea that we _are_ all concentrated in one area and allow us more time to search, Zatara and Martian Manhunter will create decoys. Zatara will send a carbon copy of himself along with you and J'onn will shape-shift into my form."

The young heroes all nodded in understanding and headed out to reclaim their youngest teammates.

* * *

><p>The Team, after escaping from Brainwave and Wizard, returned to the bioship. They were welcomed by Joker's appearance on their monitor screen. They stared attentively as he spoke.<p>

"_Dear World, I have here, chained to a wall, in the middle of nowhere, Robin and this boy, whose name escapes me. The Boy Wonder and this Boy Whoever will receive one cut from this very rusted and dirty crowbar for every minute that Batman does not show up_."

"_NO_!"

Although Brainwave focused the camera on Christopher, Wally's eyes were strained on Robin. The boy seemed scared out of his mind.

"No? No? _What makes you think you can stop me_?" Off screen, Joker was evidently picking up the aforementioned crowbar.

"_Don't hurt Robin_," Christopher whispered.

Wally and the rest of team overheard Chris despite his hushed tone. Wally smiled; for the first time, he was happy about Christopher being a part of their team.

"_With magic, everything comes at a price, right?_" Joker asked.

Christopher weakly nodded his head. "_Yes._"

"_So, if I didn't hurt Robin every minute Batsie doesn't show, what would you give me?_"

"_Y-you can cut me twice for every minute Batman doesn't show up,_" Christopher said.

On the bioship, each sidekick's eyes widened. Wally and M'gann gasped again.

"_What! No! Chris! Joker just cut us each once,"_ Robin said quickly.

Wally glared at the image of the Boy Wonder on the screen. Robin always had to not accept help from others when it was offered to him.

Before Joker could manufacture a response, Christopher spoke up again. "_You can cut me thrice! Just don't hurt Robin,_" Christopher pleaded.

"_Chris, stop! I've got more exper_—"

"_Robin, I will heal faster than you will. What will Batman say if I allowed you to get hurt when I can do something to stop it?_"

Robin and Christopher looked long and hard at each other until a bell dinged in the background.

"_One minute's up! Who will I be cutting?_"

Wally leaned forward against the back of a chair.

Robin sighed in defeat.

"_Me_," Christopher said defiantly. He didn't whimper as Joker took the rusted crowbar and made three incisions to his left wrist.

Megan looked away and covered her mouth with a hand to muffle her gasps. Wally's hands latched roughly onto the back of the chair he was leaning against while Artemis began playing with her hair. Kaldur, Conner, and J'onn appeared to not be watching the same thing as the others. Each of them remained emotionless, even if a trained eye could see the ghost of a frown forming on their faces.

"_That face is absolutely _thrilling_; I can't wait until another minute passes by!_" Joker said excitedly to the world-wide audience.

"M'gann, start the bioship," Wally said. "I don't care what Batman says. We _are_ going after Robin and Chris."

No one objected. They all took their seats.

* * *

><p>"Let's raise the stakes even more. What will you look like with one arm, Pretty?"<p>

Christopher closed his eyes as the Joker raised the bloodied crowbar. He let out an ear piercing scream as the crowbar slashed down through his muscles and tendons, spraying his blood everywhere. Christopher's pain was intensified as he felt Robin's emotional pain flowing off of him in spastic waves. "You shouldn't have done that," Christopher growled at Joker. His eyes began glowing mystically.

"Wh-what's happening?" Joker screamed. He dropped the bloodied, rusted crowbar.

Christopher's entire body began glowing an ominous white and soon his severed left arm reattached itself to his stump. "You've broken our contract," Christopher declared. As he floated midair, his chains broke.

"Excuse me? I haven't hurt Robin at all," Joker complained.

Christopher smirked. "Not physically, but I can feel the psychological and emotional pain flowing off him in waves larger than tsunamis. Allow me to explain further:

"When you, Brainwave and Wizard left for the first time, Robin told me of his plan. Robin knows that Magic comes with a price, he knows that you know that Magic comes with a price. So, because it was very likely you were going to cause us pain in some way, if I could somehow redirect that pain at myself only, while having an emotional connection with Robin, I could regain my full powers by having your end of the bargain be to not hurt Robin," Christopher explained.

"And! Now that I'm back to _full_ power, allow me to introduce," the Helmet of Fate gleamed in the light of Christopher's glowing aura as it materialized into his hands, "_Doctor Fate!_"

Before anyone could stop him, Christopher placed the Helmet on his head. "The chaos you have created today must be rectified. Prepare to be brought to justice," Nabu exclaimed. As he raised his hands, bursts of energy exploded from each palm and knocked out Brainwave.

Joker swiftly dodged the beams of energy. "Looks like it's the time for me to retreat. Another time, Pretty." Joker threw several pellets to the ground which erupted into a cloud of dense, green gas. The only sign of Joker in the smoke was his laugh. "30 seconds until BOOM time!"

Robin gasped. "Joker's laughing gas, it's explosive!"

As Doctor Fate moved to apprehend Joker, Christopher mentally screamed at Nabu. "**Robin's more important! Joker can always be captured later…saving Robin is top priority.**"

Nabu sighed as he freed Robin from his chains. He grabbed the unconscious Brainwave before teleporting out of the warehouse.

"What are you doing?" Robin yelled. "Joker is going to get away!"

Doctor Fate took off the Helmet. "I decided that your safety is more important, Robin."

Robin crossed his arms across his chest. "Why? That's not good enough. Joker's dangerous; you should've gone after him instead. So, why?"

Christopher walked closer to Robin and tilted his chin upwards. He pressed his lips onto Robin's own. Their kiss wasn't like in the movies. No fireworks or a roaring applause were in the background, but the exploding warehouse was good enough. Both their lips were dry and chapped and yet something never felt so wonderful.

Butterflies erupted from Robin's stomach. Christopher felt light-headed; he ignored the phrases 'Haley's Circus' and 'The Flying Graysons' which flashed through his mind.

"Oh..." Robin's face was tomato red. "So…that's why," Robin said lamely when they separated.

Batman appeared out of nowhere. "Robin, are you alright?" he asked as he threw Joker to his feet and ignored the clown's feeble moans.

"FYI, I'm fine too, Batman." Christopher's tone was sarcastic. "I only just, y'know, had a rusted crowbar jammed into me. No biggie."

Batman's face remained emotionless. "Did you reach your initial objective?"

"No, Joker didn't kidnap any other couples," Robin reported, "unless he was lying."

Batman put the villains into the Batplane. "Have Zatara check your wounds when you return to Mount Justice." With that, he jumped off the side of the building then flew away in the Batplane.

When Christopher took Robin's hand, it was hastily jerked away. "Let's just walk," Robin said pointedly.

They didn't even start walking before Miss Martian's bioship approached. A hatch opened for them to step aboard. Robin and Chris, despite everyone's apparent eagerness to hear about the mission, both remained silent.

When they reached Mount Justice, Robin rushed to the med bay; Christopher trailed behind him slightly. The rest of the Team was left confused by the unusual behaviour of their youngest teammates.

After looking over Robin's injuries, Zatara handed Robin a red lollipop. "You're fine, Robin. You only had chain burns, so to speak, but I've healed them," Zatara said.

"Thanks," Robin muttered quickly, taking the lollipop then leaving the medical bay.

"_You_ on the other hand," Zatara scolded Christopher, "your magical aura has mended most of your physical wounds, but allowing the Joker to use that rusted crowbar on you in the first place…what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I should move on," Christopher replied calmly.

"What?" Zatara was bewildered. When Christopher didn't answer, Zatara spoke up again, "I'm sensing something is off; something that can't be fixed by magic."

"It's nothing," Christopher dismissed in a monotone. He looked away from his mentor.

Zatara exhaled. "It's not nothing, is it?"

"I can't," Chris sighed, "tell you right now."

"Well, I'm here if you need me…" Zatara's parental side kicked in. "And finish your spellwork!"

"Sure," Christopher said as he wandered out the door. He quickly re-entered. "Why didn't I get a lollipop? I was the one with the crowbar in my leg!"

"You're also the one with uncompleted spellwork," Zatara reminded. "Now get going."

Christopher reluctantly left the medical bay. Suddenly, Christopher found himself roughly shoved against the wall, face to domino mask.

"You _will not_ tell anyone about what transpired on the top of that building," Robin growled into his ear before swiftly disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p>Christopher irritably looked to his dancing teacup. It was once a bunny he had conjured out of thin air. Now, it was dancing a sort of tap dance with no rhythm whatsoever and crashing into the wall every now and then. Christopher, as he watched the cup, thought about what Robin had said and done both consciously and subconsciously.<p>

Chris recalled how Robin had quite venomously growled at Joker to not touch him. Perhaps, this was subconscious residue from the spores that Ivy had given him. Robin had experienced emotional pain when Joker had severed Chris' arm. Christopher figured this had little deeper meaning than due to the empathic connection Christopher created between them. Robin had apologised for allowing him to take the blows, but probably only as the courteous thing to do.

Chris thought about how Robin was inexplicably embarrassed when he had thanked him. It didn't make any sense. After all, Robin was the world's first superhero sidekick. He _had _to be used to praise by now, so why was he not also used to gratitude?

Christopher's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. When he opened the door, he was perplexed by his visitor. "Wally?" he asked.

"Hello, Chris," Wally replied happily.

Christopher leaned against his partially opened door. "Hi?"

"So, Robin tells me that you like licking lips," Wally said nonchalantly.

They both ignored the dancing teacup as it shattered into dust. "He _what_?" Christopher seethed.

Wally smiled smugly. "He told me you lip-locked him."

Christopher magically pushed past Wally with somewhat excessive force. Chris, however, before he could get pass, found himself in his room again with Wally pinning him into the wall. Christopher gasped as Wally got uncomfortably close.

"I'd like a taste of your lips," Wally huskily whispered into Christopher's ear.

"I've got control over my empathy, why are you still—" Chris's voice was muffled by Wally suddenly shoving their lips together.

Wally's stomach burst open from the sheer number of butterflies flying around. His lips were soft and warm and gave Christopher a pleasant feeling, despite his clairsentience acting up, showing him a father throwing things, at no one yet everyone, breaking several vases and chairs in the process.

They broke apart, panting. "That was…um...nice," Christopher lamely said.

Wally winked. "Of course! It must be when it's _me_." He slung an arm around Christopher's shoulders. "So, you wanna grab a bite to eat or what?"

"What's with the change in heart?" Christopher asked breathlessly. He enjoyed the feeling of being in the arms of somebody who wasn't just comforting him, but truly wanted to be there.

Wally smirked. "We're going to make the Boy Wonder see who he belongs to," Wally whispered into Christopher's ear.

Chris perked up at this. "You mean we're making him jealous?"

Wally ruffled Christopher's black hair. "Yes, yes indeed."

As chocolate brown met emerald, both boys smiled. "So, where do you want to go for our first date?" Chris asked.

* * *

><p>"It would appear that Joker, Brainwave and Wizard were unsuccessful in completing the goal set," a set blurred figures appeared on seven different screens.<p>

"Sometimes, a loss is necessary for a gain. As with the Superboy, even a temporary loss of the sorcerer may result in a large gain in the end," a particularly deep and commanding voice told his fellow members.

"After all, _everyone sees the light_," a feminine voice reassured her fellow members.

* * *

><p>Well~ I finally included the Light after including Sportsmaster in Exposition~<p>

BTW I was super excited that they revealed the Light members at the end of Revelations. I like DIED when I saw who was L-7, I'm serious I like screamed in elation LOL I was also excited when they had Kaldur place the Helmet of Fate on, but not as ecstatic as I was when I saw Klarion the Witch-Boy as L-7, whom I may mention I made referenced to in Introduction.

Yes, if you have not noticed, or if I have not told you; everything is done for a reason, just like on the show, everything is connected and will become important later on~

I strongly urge you to reread the earlier chapters from time to time ^.^ Aside from the fact that seeing a high number of hits makes me happy, it's good to _know_ what I'm referencing to without having to go back and read it _after_ I make the reference as I am here to entertain, not confuse (Though, I have been known to confuzzle you from time to time (Onesided, yes?)) =D (Well, that and improve my mediocre writing skills~)

Please do review and tell me what I'm doing wrong, or if something doesn't make sense~

While you're waiting, perhaps you'd enjoy reading some of my other fics? And if you're not too busy, could you also review those as well?


	8. Magic

_**UPDATE**_: For those of you whom have not yet read _Ice_ or _Zealous_, or have not read my profile page, I will be going on a pseudo-hiatus from here on out, until an unspecified point in time. I find that writing for Fanfiction is currently taking too much of my time. I'll still write for Fanfiction in my free time, but how I'm working right now, I make it seem like it's one of my priorities, but it isn't.

I am _really_ sorry to say that I won't be uploading a new _Doctor Fake_ chapter weekly anymore, I'll still update occasionally, but it will no longer be consistent. =( I _really_ am sorry, but school comes first.

Notes: Again, a LARGE thank you to my beta, zotSOS! She's amazing~ I strongly urge you to read her posted works ^.^

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Magic

Wally and Christopher calmly walked out of Christopher's room with their fingers intertwined around the other's hands. "Just so you know, I'm still not buying into this magic nonsense," Wally told Christopher.

"Why?"

"If magic is real, then why don't we have world peace? Why are there still super villains and everything?" Wally asked.

Christopher offered a smile. "If technology and science works so well, then why isn't there a definite cure for Alzheimer's or cancer? Better yet, why can't we solve hereditary diseases even before conception through genetic epidemiology?"

Wally opened his mouth, but closed it when he realised his point was moot.

Christopher continued on, "Besides, even if you had one hundred of the world's most powerful sorcerers all wearing artefacts of power at once cast a spell to bring about world peace, the spell would probably only last about," Christopher counted his fingers and muttered to himself, "maybe five minutes, give or take."

Wally gaped sceptically. "How would you even calculate that?"

Christopher summoned a tome from his room. The book's leather cover was faded and coated in dust. "Read this." He handed the tome to Wally. "It includes all the calculations of Magic and the conversions of magical forces into scientific measurements like Joules."

Wally flipped through the pages for a second. "Do I have to?"

"No, you don't. Besides," the book glowed before flashing out of sight, "the Magic Counsel frowns upon using Magic to help those without the gift or, most notably, for the greater good of mankind."

"Then why are you..."

"Not everyone's the same. A few people, like Zatara and I, believe that we should help mankind. Still, we don't create quick fixes for society. Then, you have people like Wotan who choose to use Magic for person gain and profit. He's the type of person we oppose."

"Doesn't your high and mighty," Wally continues in his most sarcastic tone, "'Magic Counsel' do something about bad magicians?" Wally asked.

"I thought I just explained this," Christopher said. "The Counsel frowns upon their actions, but they don't actually do anything beyond what municipal police stations do." Christopher grimaced.

Wally decided it was too touchy of a subject for now to continue asking about. He changed the subject. "So, what kinds of limitations are there to your Magic?"

"What limitations are there in science?"

"None! The possibilities are endless," Wally replied.

"It's the same for Magic except we've already found most of the possibilities," Christopher said as he entered the kitchen. Christopher looked to his bowl of melted ice cream which was still on the countertop. "Eci maerc nruter ot ruoy suoiverp etats," he commanded. The melted dessert glowed white and became a frozen mound once more.

Wally grinned. "I think I can get used to that kind of magic," he exclaimed as he took out a spoon.

Before Wally could steal a bite, Christopher pulled the bowl away. "Hey! _This _is mine. I got it from this morning." In a falsely casual voice Christopher added, "Y'know, before that crowbar was jammed into my leg."

Wally kissed Christopher on the lips again. The same warm and pleasant feeling bubbled in both their stomachs. "Share?" Wally pleaded.

Christopher sighed and moved the bowl between them. "Uh, if we're trying to make Robin jealous, then why are we not flaunting our new love in front of his face?" he asked through a mouthful of dessert.

"Maybe because flaunting is tasteless. Absolutely tasteless. On the other hand, this ice cream," Wally finished the last bite, "is delicious."

Christopher smiled and licked Wally's cheek; Wally blushed when Christopher's warm tongue grazed his cheek. "You're a really messy eater," Christopher mused. "I don't know how you can get ice cream on your cheek when you're eating with a spoon."

"YEEESH! Get a room, you two." Artemis' voice was the perfect thing to ruin the moment.

Wally threw an arm around Christopher's shoulders again as they spun on their stools to face her. "And here I thought the kitchen was a room." Wally leaned closer to Christopher and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're just jealous," Christopher quipped as he tried to pry Wally off him. It proofed quite the effort as, somehow, Wally had pulled Christopher onto his lap and was trying to force his tongue into Christopher's mouth.

Artemis smirked. "Yup. I'm totally jealous that you have a hyperactive, overly hormonal dog as your boyfriend."

"_Wallace_," Zatara hissed as he entered the room, "keep your hands too yourself or I will turn you into a toad."

Wally jumped up from the stool, knocking Christopher the floor with a dull thud.

"Zatara! What are you doing here? And why did the computer not call out your name?" Wally asked quickly.

"That is none of your business. Now, we must follow Batman's orders. You three," Zatara pointed to Artemis, Wally, and Christopher, "to the mission room." Zatara pointed a wand at his throat and his next words were amplified in volume tenfold, "Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, and Robin, report to the mission room."

Seven images of a cloak and an assortment of jewellery was displayed on the holographic computer screen when the heroes arrived in the mission room. Christopher gasped as he the images.

"Good, you're here," Zatara greeted them. "On screen are seven very powerful mystical artefacts." Wally audibly scoffed, but Zatara continued anyways, "Due to the recent tremors of mystic energy, the Justice League, or rather Batman, thinks it is prudent to make finding these artefacts a priority. However, all the Leaguers suddenly going off the radar without explanation would be suspicious. As such, Batman has asked me to guide this Team in search of these objects."

Christopher was practically fidgeting more than Wally was. "Are you joking? We actually get to _find_ these artefacts?" he asked, elated.

Zatara nodded. "Yes."

"Might I ask, what's so special about these artefacts?" M'gann said.

Christopher started relaying information he'd memorized by heart before Zatara could respond. "These seven artefacts are known as the 'Seven Creators of Mankind'. Each one corresponds to a specific quality of Humans."

Christopher gestured to the sapphire encrusted silver bracelet. "There's the Wristlet of Creativity which inspires cleverness and innovation while the Ring of Power," he gestured to the image of a golden ring with a square ruby, "inspires the purely primal force which Humans possess."

Christopher looked to the monocle on the screen. "The Lorgnon of Insight stands for deep insight and accuracy. There's physical accuracy," he said with a nod to Artemis, "or accurate analyses." He smiled at Kaldur. Christopher hesitated as he looked to a yellow cloak. "This is the Cloak of Destiny," he offered. "Anyways, the Necklace of Emotion embodies—"

Wally noticed how the Cloak of Destiny had a striking resemblance to Doctor Fate's cloak. "Wait. What about the Cloak?" he asked.

Christopher paused. "It's about being able to change your own fate," Christopher said at last. His tone made Wally wonder if he'd had a bad run in with Fate. Chris shrugged before gesturing to the platinum chain with emeralds of varying sizes scattered across the chain. "The Necklace of Emotion embodies Humanity's amazing ability to either control, discipline, and shut down their emotions or to be ruled by them," he said plainly. Christopher seemed hesitant again. "The Amulet of Anubis. It not only hosts the souls of previous Helmet of Fate wearers, but also inspires the human's ability to…transcend the walls of death."

Listening to Christopher's description, the other teammates wondered if their friend was waiting for someone to transcend the walls of death. Wally looked over the circular, yellow jewel and realized it looked strikingly similar to the one Christopher adorned as Doctor Fate.

"Lastly," Christopher continued, "is the Helmet of Fate which inspires absolute purity in humanity." He summoned the artefact and held it in his hands before them. "The Helmet forces Man beyond the realms of possibilities. It stretches what can and cannot be done."

Zatara smiled while the others stared at Christopher in awe. "You've forgotten to mention what happens when they're _together_. Each of these artefacts give the wearer amazing abilities, as you've seen the Helmet of Fate do; however, when combined they do more than allow a Lord of Order to possess your body or increase your physical abilities. Together, they contain the power to destroy Mankind."

"So…the creators of mankind are also the destroyers of mankind?" Wally asked.

"Talk about counteractive," Conner quipped.

"You guys are missing the point!" Christopher moved to stand by Zatara. "These objects _are_ all dangerous, but that's _only_ in the wrong hands. As long as we got all of the artefacts first, then there will be no need to worry about the destruction of Mankind."

"So, then where are the artefacts?" Robin questioned. "I highly doubt that they'll just fly to our doorstep."

Zatara exchanged a disheartened look with his student. "Only the Helmet, Amulet, and Cloak have been seen in a very long time aside from the odd postcognition vision pertaining to them and the drawings in the ancient texts," Zatara replied mournfully.

Robin was incredulous. "You called us in here to say we're looking for things that have not been seen in millenniums."

"Simply keep an ear to the ground for anything that might be any of the magical artefacts," Zatara replied.

"Doesn't that mean it's pointless to look for them?" Artemis said. "If these artefacts are so powerful, undoubtedly generations of powerful witches and wizards," she ignored Wally's scoffing at her last words, "have dedicated their lives to searching already."

Zatara seemed to ponder it a bit. "Well, yes. I suppose so."

* * *

><p>"Wally, you can't do that!" Christopher scolded Wally when they left the mission room.<p>

"Why can't I?" Wally was indignant. "Wait, what can't I do?"

"I know you don't believe in Magic, but when you scoff and stuff like that just at the mention of it, Zatara has to bite his tongue and so does everyone else!"

"You…probably want to break up with me, and after 20 minutes!" Wally fell against the wall with his face in his hands.

Christopher smiled. "Wally, how close minded do you think I am?"

Wally looked up. "When was this about being close minded?"

"My question came first."

"Touché," Wally admitted. "I don't think you're very close minded."

"Then why would you think I'd break up with you because of our differing opinions?" Chris questioned.

"You're really going to ask another question instead of answering mine? Double touché." Wally leaned up for a kiss. "You know, we just leaped over our first obstacle as a couple."

"I thought we were doing this so you could get into Robin's pants," Christopher said with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, now, I said we'd make Robin see who he really belongs with. I never said it'd be with me," Wally said mischievously, ruffling Christopher's hair.

Christopher swatted Wally's hand away and fixed his hair. "Who in their right mind would try to make somebody jealous of someone else without gaining anything in return?"

"And who said I was gaining nothing?"

"Touché," Christopher replied, kissing Wally on the lips. He cried out in agony when a sharp pain ran through his head. He felt as though he was ascending, yet he knew he wasn't moving.

_Christopher, Robin, and Artemis walked through a passageway made of stone. The sloshing of their feet against the shallow water was the only noise. Artemis ran up to a stone altar at the end of the passageway and picked something up from it._

"_I think we've found it!_" _Artemis' voice reverberated throughout the cave as she stared inquisitively at the item in her hand._

_The faint rush of water was audible in the background and the cave was illuminated by both Christopher's magic and Robin's flashlight. _"_Great, we've got the Lorgnon of Insight. Now we need to leave before a bad Indiana Jones reference is made," Robin said._

"_I'll be taking _that!"

_Artemis, Robin, and Christopher spun around._

_Klarion the Witch-boy stood behind them. Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy were confined in magical cages of a ghostly fire._

_Kaldur took command. "__Artemis aim for—"_

With a jolt, Christopher found himself falling back into the present; Wally was violently shaking him. Christopher gasped as he returned to the Earthly plane. "I think I've found one of the items."

"How?" Wally asked with concern.

Christopher smiled as he answered. "Magic."

* * *

><p>"I was walking through a cave with Artemis and Robin. There was the sound of rushing water in the background so I think it was an underground cave…or maybe even a sea cave. The floor was rising with water. That should narrow it down to a sea cave. Sea caves can sometimes be empty at low tide and fill up again at high tide," Christopher explained to Zatara and the Team.<p>

"Where were the rest of us?" Conner asked. He gesturing to himself and then to M'gann, Wally, and Kaldur.

Christopher made a split second decision. "I don't know. No one else appeared in my vision. No one at all."

* * *

><p>-Sigh- I feel like a failure with this chapter.<p>

No matter how much I say it, you'll never know how truly sorry I am that I'm going on hiatus =( (School. Not only does it take up 30 hours a week just to attend it, it also takes time for homework, studying, lab preps etc.)

Anyways, please do review and tell me if you think something can be done better (even better if you can tell me _how_ it can be done better).

Since I won't update in a while I'll respond to a few reviews and stuff here:

THANK YOU to all people whom read and review/story alert/story favourite

KafeiDetour: I honestly hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter, since you think my story was an excellent read up until that point ^.^ (though as stated earlier, I feel like a failure with this chapter...) A belated "Thank you" for the Story Favourite and Alert =D

PennyTough Girl: I feel terrible, 'cause I know you like quick updates, yet I'm going on hiatus...anyways~ I hope this chapter was good enough until my next update =D Oh yes, we all can't wait to see if Wally's daft plans go well for once~ A belated thanks for the Story Alert ^.^

ThatOneBassoonist: Well~ The show has a lot of connections within itself, making it enjoyable to watch week after week (but confusing if you missed one episode); and I hope I'm replicating that alright~ KF and Chris are dating, eventually KF and Rob or Chris and Rob will begin dating, as I have plans for KF/Chris, evil plans ^.^ And now I feel a little bit more terrible, since I just revealed something that will happen in the future, but that future won't be for a while =(

MyLittleBird: Honestly, I'd love to do that (It'd be soo hot) but I don't think the government enjoys "open marriages" or something of the sort LOL A belated "Thank you" for the story favourite and reviewing every chapter~ ^.^

A really belated thanks to: SilverANDStrife, vixen fire, xburner, AceCartoonFreak, All Knowing 1, and Michiyo-Bunnie for favourting and/or alerting my story and a sorry for going on hiatus =(

I feel terrible writing this but:

TheWickedWizardOfOz's status: On hiatus.


	9. God's Helping Hand

Again, I'm REALLY sorry about going on the hiatus (But, I am off it now~) and being sick =( So, without further ado, here is the ninth chapter of Doctor Fake~

Warnings: Slash

Note: This is currently unbeta'd as my usual beta zotSOS has seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth. So, that would be the reason if some of this does not make any sense (either grammatically or if the wording isn't there). Should something like that occur, please tell me so I may fix it ^.^ Also, during Winter break I will also update sporadically, so this may or may not be the only update for a bit.

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, do you think that Christopher would be an OC? (It appears there was further ado anyways...)

God's Helping Hand

Megan landed the bio-ship for what must've been the 1000th time that day; the team was currently visiting as many sea caves in the US as humanly, and alienly, possible.

"Why are we even checking the caves during the _day_? Chris said that the tide was rising, so we should be checking them at _night_," Wally complained, as the Team exited the bio-ship.

Chris endearingly smacked his boyfriend's head, "We may be in there for a long time, a time long enough for the tide to rise. Besides, there's a chance the tide was falling too."

"Alright, this is the '_Devil's Punch Bowl'_, the last Sea Cave, or something of the like, in the US," Robin reported.

The Team gathered around the hole in the ground, watching the waves crash and churn against the sides of the hole. Christopher promptly knelt down, as he had at the other sea caves, pressing his hand here and there against the smooth rock surface. He ran his hand back and forth, pressed his ear against the rock, kicked it a couple of times, even sniffed it, after many weird glances from tourists and locals alike, Christopher stood up.

"There is a definite Magical signature here. It's all the more plausible as a hiding place: this hole is thought to be two collapsed caves. What better place to hide something, than a collapsed cave?" Christopher reported.

"Alright, how do we plan on entering the cave?" Kaldur asked, all eyes looked from one to another.

Christopher smiled, "jump." Everyone, listening to Christopher, jumped back.

"Are you kidding me? The tides will kill us!" Artemis shrieked.

"You mean, the imaginary tides? The tides you see before you aren't real. It's an ancient magic cast so that people wouldn't dare to explore here, it's a spell that dictates if you weren't there at the casting of it, you can't see the real thing," Christopher explained.

"So how can you see it, then? I doubt you were there when they cast this spell," Robin asked.

"Ancient magic has its signatures. Like how actors act a certain way now than they did 50 years ago. You can tell the difference, but it's in the same category. Now, put on your self-contained underwater breathing apparatuses."

"You mean scuba gear?" Robin asked, laughing.

"I thought you said the tides were fake!" Wally complained.

"Oh, WHOOPSIE~ Allow me to rephrase, please!" Christopher requested, while Artemis, Wally, Robin Conner, and he put on the scuba gear. "The tides are not real, but the water is," Christopher said seriously.

"Are you ready to jump?" Kaldur asked his team after a few moments, they all nodded, "M'gann create a telepathic connection, I hope that we will not be able to talk underwater."

"_Everyone on?_"

The chorus of 'yes', rang through their heads.

"3, 2, 1, jump!" Kaldur ordered, like synchronized swimmers they all perfectly jumped into the water below them, one after another, landing in perfect sync.

The seven of them became accustomed to being under the pressure of the sea, before Wally gestured Chris to move forward, "_Lead the way, _Chrissy_._"

"_I thought that was Kaldur's line_." Superboy thought.

Kaldur smiled inwardly, "_Thank you, Conner. Christopher, do lead the way_."

Christopher began swimming downwards, M'gann, Kaldur and Conner following him with ease, Wally, Artemis and Robin seemed to be lagging behind a bit.

"_You guys okay, up there?_" Christopher asked.

"_Just peachy,_" Artemis quipped, as she lit a flashlight, Wally turned on the infrared mode on his goggles.

"_Are you sure? I can feel your telepathic connection slipping,_" M'gann stated

Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian and Doctor Fate stopped swimming, waiting for Artemis, Robin and Kid Flash.

Robin nodded, "_Yes, we're sure_."

"_Good, this is our so called pit stop_," Kaldur informed them, "_Miss Martian, take out the rocks, here_." Kaldur drew a circle in the face of the rock they floated by.

Miss Martian's eyes glowed red, the red refracting in several directions, and she cleanly pulled out the flat disc Kaldur drew for her. The Team entered the entrance Miss Martian made. They entered a cavern with high ornate ceilings, as candles lit themselves, illuminating the cave. A certain chill passed through Christopher. Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy and Doctor Fate began removing their scuba gear.

"Can you just feel the magic bursting through the place?" Christopher asked, with a knowing look at Wally.

Robin, Artemis and Kid Flash began pulling on their regular superhero costumes. "_Ha ha_," Wally said pointedly, ruffling Chris' hair.

While the Team joked, Kaldur formulated a plan, the passageway before him appeared to break into two ways, "we will split into two teams. If Chris' vision is right," Christopher's stomach formed a knot, "then Artemis and Robin will go to the left with Chris, while M'gann, Conner, Wally and I will go to the right," he turned to Robin and Kid Flash, "please do not cause this cave to collapse."

"Gotchya, captain," Kid Flash said, saluting Aqualad.

Christopher hugged Kid Flash, throwing his arms around his shoulders, "Be safe..." he whispered into Wally's ear.

"Mission. Like. Now," Robin said tersely.

"Right, let's go," Christopher said, running into the left hall.

"Hey, who put you in charge?" Artemis asked, nonetheless she and Robin ran after Christopher, leaving Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Superboy behind, candles blowing themselves out, a ghostly flame erupting behind them...

* * *

><p>"I wonder why there aren't any candles here...<em>etanimulli<em>!" Chris' spell partially lit up the passageway, Robin took out a flashlight from his utility belt, turned it on and pointed it in many directions.

Christopher stared in awe at the walls, tracing his hands over the runes scratched onto the wall.

"I never realised how innovative people were in the past..." Christopher said, as they continued walking down the passage, the sloshing of their feet against the shallow water was the only noise. Something gleamed a few metres away...

Artemis made a sound and ran up to a stone altar at the end of the passageway and picked something up from it.

"I think we've found it!" Artemis' voice reverberated throughout the cave as she stared inquisitively at the item in her hand. Christopher perked up at this, his ears twitching...oh no!

The faint rush of water was audible in the background and the cave was illuminated by both Christopher's magic and Robin's flashlight. "Great, we've got the Lorgnon of Insight. Now we need to leave before a bad Indiana Jones reference is made," Robin quipped.

"I'll be taking that!"

Artemis, Robin, and Christopher spun around.

Klarion the Witch-boy stood behind them. Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy were confined in magical cages of a ghostly fire, raised into the air.

Kaldur took command, "Artemis aim for the ceiling!"

As Artemis aimed her crossbow, it vanished into thin air and rematerialized in Klarion's claws, "Such a pretty girl shouldn't play with such dangerous toys, tsk, tsk." He lifted the crossbow and fired it at whichever direction, "You can have it back now...Hm...I figured firing an arrow would be much more exciting..." Klarion, speaking in a monotone, threw the crossbow onto the ground in front of him.

Artemis balled her fists, but Christopher stepped in front of her and Robin, an arm straight in a diagonal line, telling them to stay back.

"Your opponent is me, Witch-boy."

"Someone with _some_ magical affinity? I suppose he'll make a better opponent than the four of you," Klarion mocked, but still mildly perplexed.

"Christopher! Stay back! The runes here give him a large boost in power!" Kaldur shouted advice.

Strange and weird markings made a circle around Christopher's feet, "Kaldur, do not think that my magic might is not increased more so by these runes than Klarion." The runes on the walls of the passageway began glowing a bright white and slid down their place on the wall to further circle at Christopher's feet, their glowing was exponentially brighter due to the water on the ground.

"I'll allow you the handicap of _those_ runes..." Klarion stated, while vibrant, blood red runes also appeared at his feet. As his runes shone brighter, he became more beast-like, his claws growing longer, his face more primal.

"Let's strike a deal, Klarion," Christopher stated.

"You think you can get away with that, idiot?" Klarion asked

"If you can beat me in a duel, I'll give you the Lorgnon; if I win, you allow my friends, all of them, and I safe passage home."

Klarion's runes shone faster, and began fading and shining in a rhythmic beat, "excited, are you, Witch-boy?" Christopher's runes matched Klarion's erratic flashing.

"Deal," Klarion shouted, raising his palms, shooting a stream of red flames at Christopher, "there's no way you can win against me anyways!"

Christopher, faster than anyone had anticipated, put on the Helmet of Fate, "It appears a Deus ex Machina is in order."

"_You!_" Klarion screamed, criss-crossing his arms in several directions, yet he himself appeared to be firmly planted on the spot, the runes at his feet still flashing erratically, as if they were beating alongside his heart. The walls alongside the passageway moved with Klarion's arms, criss-crossing around Doctor Fate.

"**You brought me here to fight the Witch-boy?**" Nabu questioned Christopher.

Christopher shrugged, "**You said you wanted to do more. Have at thee.**"

"Do tell me, brat, where is your cat?" Doctor Fate taunted as he blasted apart the earthly cage, rubble and drops of water flying everywhere.

"Teekl isn't here for you to hurt, you big bully!" Klarion screamed, shooting a red lightning at the Lord of Order, who easily blocked it, using a white energy shield to deflect the blast.

"**Nabu, what are you doing? KICK HIS BUTT!**"

"**Wait just a bit longer, I am still gathering mystic energy for a rather large feat.**"

"**I've gathered enough mystic energy using the runes on the wall to do nearly everything I know, so what are you going to do?**"

"**Deos Entoli,**" Nabu replied shortly, leaving Christopher stunned.

"What's the matter Nabu?" Klarion asked, elongated the 'na', "Run out of steam already? I'm _just _getting started!" He shot more pulses of energy, Doctor Fate took the hit, and keeled over.

Christopher's eyes shot open, "_There_," Nabu shouted triumphantly, "kaerB eht dnob..."

"NO!" Klarion shouted, but before he could raise his arms, Artemis and Robin grabbed his arms, keeping him struggling to raise them.

"...neewteb noiralK dna eht ylhtraE enalp!" The runes at Doctor Fate's feet broke into millions of particles of light, creating quite a beautiful spectacle, the bright orbs of light shimmering against the water on the floor, before they charged at Klarion, who finally shook Robin and Artemis off his arms.

When they collided with the Lord of Order, he began to scream in pain, attempting to fight against the particles of light, however, the sheer number of particles soon overwhelmed him, and he faded into nothingness along with the light in the passageway.

Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad all released grunts when they were released from their mystic cages and landed on the ground. Torches lit themselves all along the side of the passage, the runes reappeared on their respectful places on the wall. While...

"CHRIS!" ..Christopher lay face down on the floor.

Kid Flash and Robin ran to help Christopher up, however, he merely groaned as they helped him to his feet.

"Miss Martian, call the bio-ship. There's no way Chris can travel underwater," Artemis said, checking Chris' pulse and forehead.

M'gann nodded as they travelled back the way they came.

They finally reached the original entrance they used.

"We'll have to wait a bit until she arrives," Megan said.

"Superboy," Aqualad commanded, and Conner understood instantly; he picked up the longest rock a could find and placed it before Kaldur, who drew his water bearers. He took a stream of water and began quickening the pace of erosion, forming a smooth, flat surface for Chris to be placed on.

From then on, they merely sat in silence, "wait! Artemis, do you have the Lorgnon?" Robin asked

"What?" Artemis asked, "Oh, yeah!" She took out a monocle from her pocket, and brandished it to the Team.

"Chris is unconscious for something we can buy from a _store_?" Wally asked indignantly, examining the Lorgnon.

Robin took the Lorgnon from Wally, "Hey, you never know, Chris said it has magical properties, right? So, maybe if you put it on you'd get better eye sight."

"Or insight, from its namesake," Kaldur supplied.

"She's here!" Megan happily exclaimed, as a platform shot out of the original entrance they made.

* * *

><p>"It would appear that even among our ranks, we are susceptible to <em>failure<em>." Seven blurred figures appeared on screens, again talking to each other.

"Not my fault. He pulled a God spell." Klarion complained.

The other six figures obviously rolled their eyes at Klarion's childishness, "So, why did you not pull a devil spell?"

"Because there's _no such thing!_ The only thing to counteract a God spell would be another God spell, or to stop the person from completing the incant..."

"ENOUGH!" one of the figures shouted, "The point is, the children now have access to four of the seven magical artefacts."

"Three artefacts is enough to dominate the world. Even _one_ is," Klarion stated.

* * *

><p>I apologize if this isn't as good as the previous chapters...but, I do have the ending planned ^.^ So, that will indeed help with writing future chapters~<p>

Review? It would greatly help me know where I've gone wrong and what I've done right =D


	10. Lost

CONGRATULATIONS! The world decided to give me enough time to complete this chapter of Doctor Fake!

Hi...it's been a while ^.^ ...not enough to smile yet? Anyways, I'd like to say I was doing important things, but I wasn't... But, just so you know, I was always thinking about Doctor Fake and how I could move it along. Well, now my teachers are on strike, so I have time to write it!

Warning: Slash, per usual, and gore, not per usual, but it's happened.

Note: This chapter is practically just talking, but, if you're good at remembering quotes like I am, this chapter will be very important~

This chapter is also un-beta'd, because zotSOS is still MIA =( (...the frownie face is because zot is MIA, not because my fic isn't better than what it can be) Anyways, if there are any mistakes, please do tell me, because I know I make a lot of them ^.^

Disclaimer: it's been like 2 months, I still don't own it.

Lost

"_Recognized: Robin, B-01; Aqualad, B-02; Kid Flash, B-03; Superboy, B-04; Miss Martian, B-05; Artemis, B-07; Doctor Fate, B-08._"

"Zatara!" Aqualad yelled, "Christopher is injured!"

Christopher was slung over Superboy's shoulder.

Despite Zatara's name being called, Flash was first on scene, "What happened, kiddo?"

The Team exchanged several glances with each other "..."

"Are you unsure or unwilling to tell me?"

"We are unsure," Aqualad replied.

Flash scratched his chin, as if thinking, "It's best if we get him to the medic bay first, then you can brief me, Aqualad." The Flash took Christopher off of Superboy's shoulder carefully, before running in a scarlet blur to the medical bay. Wally, Robin, and Kaldur after him.

The rest of the Team remained in place, as if waiting for some sort of command.

When Wally, Robin, and Kaldur arrived in the medical bay, Christopher was already awake, yet the Flash was still dotting over him, "I'm _fine_!"

"You sure? Batman and Zatara would have my head if you weren't fine and came into my care," Flash replied.

"Yes, I'm sure," Christopher huffed.

"So, what happened on your mission?"

"...I don't remember..."

Wally replied, "So you're not fine..."

Christopher scoffed, "amnesia isn't that big a deal when you can _see_ time."

"Well then, I'm sure you can tell us what happened," Robin replied nonchalantly.

"Did you get the lorgnon?"

Robin rolled his eyes at the not-so-subtle subject change, "Yes, it's right here," he tossed it at Christopher, who caught it as if he didn't have hand-eye-coordination, or someone who was caught off guard.

"Wow...now we have four of the items!" Chris said, elated.

"_Recognized: Zatara, 11,_" the computer announced.

"I'll greet Zatara, then," Flash said, before leaving.

Wally kissed Chris' forehead, "You sure you're okay?"

Christopher blushed, "Yeah, I guess I just used up too much magical energy; it comes from within me, you know."

"What happened?" Zatara asked as he strode into the medic bay, apparently angered.

"It would appear that Robin and I are no longer needed; be well, my friend," Kaldur said, pulling the flailing Robin by the cape out of the medic bay.

"We got the lorgnon, John; no need to be so angry," Christopher replied, tossing the lorgon at Zatara.

However, it floated in mid-air before it reached Zatara's hand, "Did you not consider that it was cursed? Did you not have the inkling that maybe it was booby-trapped? You know there are curses that wear away skin at the touch."

"If it did would my fingers still have skin on them?" Christopher asked, waving his hand in the air at them. Yet, the effect was not what he hoped for; Wally, Flash and Zatara all had their mouths gaping, wide-eyed. "What?" he looked at his own hand and screamed: the flesh was peeling away, vaporizing in a light green steam, revealing tendons, blood vessels, and bones.

"Quickly, Flash, Wallace get anyone with any known magical prowess, Aqualad, Zatanna, _anyone_," Zatara commanded.

"Artemis!" Wally shouted, and ran off without explanation.

"She held the lorgnon too..." Christopher explained, before he fell unconscious: the curse was spreading further up his arms. Flash left after that.

"potS siht esruc!" Zatara shouted, to no effect, "laeH sih smra! riapeR sih niks!" All his spells went without avail: Christopher's skin was still peeling away; he began breathing faster and shallowly, his forehead was burning up.

"Artemis is fine...I don't understand why, though..." Wally reported.

"Thank you, Wally..."

"Zatara, how may I be of assistance?" Kaldur asked.

"Get me the Helmet of Fate," Zatara replied.

"B-"

"Do it." Kaldur and Wally rushed off to get the Helmet.

"I have Zatanna here, is there anyone else you can think of with Magical knowledge?" Flash asked, dropping off Zatanna.

"Christopher practically has a mobile library in his room, could you bring us some of his textbooks?" Zatanna supplied.

Flash nodded and rushed off.

"It's gonna be okay, Dad. Chris is tough, he can get through this," Zatanna consoled her father.

"Here! I took as many books as I could from his shelf, and there's a lot of books," the Flash said, dumping the books on a bed.

Zatanna produced glasses and opened one, "they're to speed up the rate of which I read these books; it also translates anything into English," Zatanna said at the look of confusion under Flash's cowl.

Zatara too opened the books, "could you please go get some more?"

"Sure thing!"

Zatara and Zatanna tried several magical rituals, spells and such; all of which to no avail, and appeared to make the deterioration go faster. The clock began ticking faster, the vapour clouded the medic bay room, anger and frustration was rising out of Zatara and Zatanna.

"...we could try blood magic."

"Dad! That's too dangerous, especially when using it on someone else!" Zatanna reminded him.

"We've already sent everyone to do something, we've tried nearly everything; we need results, _now_. Before Christopher has nothing left of him," Zatara said intensely.

"I- ...fine." Zatanna produced a scalpel from the medic bay drawers.

"We'll only have a few seconds to use his blood before, I assume, the curse will vaporize it, so you'll cut open his vein, and I'll write the spell." Zatanna looked appalled at her father's request.

"B-but it's...this i-is...it's Chris...how could I cut him open?"

"Zatanna! He's already peeling away, there is no more 'open' for him to be cut with!"

The faint green vapour was rising from his feet now. Zatanna raised the scalpel, and made an incision in Christopher's right arm tendons, large enough for blood to spill out. Zatara was right, some of his blood began vaporizing.

Zatara took off his glove and wrote '_laeH mih_.' There was a faint glow, but with no effect.

'_tfiL eht esruc_' still no effect.

'_riapeR sih niks_' again, no effect.

Again and again no matter which ever way he worded his request, Chris' body was still disappearing.

"No!" Zatara shouted in anguish, smashing his fists into the medic bay bed. Zatanna simply stood there, tears in her eyes, hands covering her mouth.

"I have the Helmet!" Kaldur announced triumphantly, running in with the Team.

"Give it to me," Zatara said, jerking the Helmet out of Kaldur's grasp, he raised the Helmet.

"Wait! Dad, what're you doing?"

Zatara lifted his head and slammed the Helmet of Fate onto Christopher's head.

"Nabu! Heal Chris, now."

"I do not appreciate being talked to in that tone, human," Christopher's eyes were closed, yet his voice mixed in with Nabu's sounded throughout the room.

"If you don't do something quickly you won't have a host body to work with! Now, hurry up!"

Christopher's body bathed in a regal yellow, the greenish mist began attaching itself back onto Christopher's body: his skin was repairing.

Zatara released his breath, "Thank you, Nabu."

Doctor Fate remained stationary.

"...isn't he going to release Chris now?" Conner audibly asked.

"**No**." Doctor Fate moved off the bed, to stand.

"B-but why?" M'gann asked, "Chris is a part of this team now! We deserve to have him back!"

"**Silence**! **Christopher would not be on the Team if I said he could not be**! **I have absolutely no intention of releasing him now, knowing that it is impossible for my host to do things without me**."

Still, the Team charged at Doctor Fate, Kaldur and Superboy attempting to pull the Helmet off, while Zatanna, M'gann, Robin, Wally and Artemis pinned him down.

"**ENOUGH!**" Doctor Fate shouted, blasting all of them back, all of them damaging whatever equipment they landed on.

"**In exchange for Christopher's body, I'll allow you to keep the lorgnon**."

"You can keep your lorgnon; we want _Chris_," Wally said.

"**What good is the lorgnon without a host body to use it with**?"

"Oh gee...I _totally_ hadn't thought of _that_," Wally replied sarcastically.

"You guys," Christopher spoke, with no Nabu in his voice, "It's fine."

"No, Chris! It's not fine!" Robin shouted.

"Look, I really appreciate what you've done for me, what you're willing to do for me," he gestured to the broken medic bay, "but, if this is what Nabu wants, then there's no arguing with him."

"Chris..." Zatara whispered.

"Don't you realise? If you let Nabu take you, you'll be Doctor Fate until your physical body wears out!" Zatanna shouted.

"Yes...I realise that. But, I hope that in my tenure as Doctor Fate, I'll meet the Team again, maybe even the Justice League...I know I'll be able to see you all again..." Christopher replied mournfully.

"But...there's so much left to say!" Robin said.

Zatara stepped forward, "Nabu, release Christopher."

"**No**."

"In exchange, you may use my body; my skills are already at their peak, my body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power."

"**All true**.** But if I remove the Helmet, what guarantee have I that you will don it**?"

"My word; _drow_." Doctor Fate began raising his arms.

"Zatara! What're you doing?" Christopher shouted, his fingers almost enclosed on the Helmet.

"I am saving you."

"I don't need saving Zatara, I'm perfectly capable of handling the 'strain' of Nabu's abilities!"

"Stop acting like a child and give me the Helmet! It was my idea to put it on you, I'll take responsibility for my actions."

Christopher was adamant, "_Your_ actions? This is all _me_. I wanted to become Doctor Fate, I'm the one who saw the lorgnon-"

"I'm the one who threw the lorgnon at you," Robin chimed in.

"I'm the one who picked up the lorgnon," Artemis seconded.

"I am the one who brought the Helmet here," Kaldur added.

Conner spoke up, "I failed in taking the Helmet off of you."

"I couldn't help you, even with blood magic," Zatanna said.

"I couldn't keep Nabu pinned enough for Conner and Kaldur to talk the Helmet off," M'gann reminded him.

Wally joined in, "See? This isn't just _your_ fight, Chris, it's _ours_; that's kinda what happens when you join a team."

"That still won't make Nabu see...he'll keep me trapped inside forever..."

"Don't you have some sort of trickity trick that'll get the Helmet off?" Wally asked.

"Not without killing me, which would defeat the purpose of trying."

"I'm supposed to be on the Team as Doctor Fate anyways, I don't see the difference."

"...it's not the same if you're in your armour the entire time..." Robin said.

"You're in _your_ armour the entire time, Robin. M'gann's armour is her clothing. Superboy's 'armour' is his skin. I...I can live like this..." Christopher argued.

Zatara shook his head, "No. There's a reason that Kent Nelson took off the Helmet, aside from his will being suppressed. It's strenuous to wear the Helmet all the time. It takes energy to manifest Nabu here. You won't be able to eat or drink. You won't be able to leave the cave for social activities. You won't be able to see anyone, to feel anyone. It's a half-life."

Tears fell from Chris' eyes, "He won't release me..." he whispered.

"Nabu, Chris will wear the Helmet again, he'll be safe, I promise," Zatara argued.

"**No**. **It has become apparent that it is too dangerous to allow him to frolic about, unsupervised**," Nabu said aloud.

"**I'm not your child Nabu**."

"**You're as good as**."

"**Then you're as good as abusive**."

"**In maintaining order one must not take shortcuts, I'm keeping you safe for the sake of order**."

"**Look at their faces; does it look like peace and order is being kept**?"

"**I must make sure that I may continue my duty**. **I will keep you safe so I may continue to keep peace and order**."

"**Those are pretty words for saying you're losing this argument**."

"**This is not debateable**. **I will not release you**."

"**They're right, you know**. **I'm young, but young doesn't justify me wearing the Helmet the entire time; I **_**will**_** die faster if you don't release me**."

"**I do not feel comfortable allowing the possibility of damaging you**."

"**Aw, are you feeling for me now?**"

"**I require a host**."

"**Your host requires a life**.** Over time I can become a better host, I'll learn more about the magic arts, I'll become physically stronger, I'll be able to take the strain of your magical abilities better, but only if you release me**."

"**...your bargain is...acceptable; however, I do not appreciate being allowed to waste away, only being called so I may save you all the time**."

"**I'm not sure if you want me to be more careful or tell the bad guys to cause trouble more often**." With that, Doctor Fate lifted the Helmet of Fate.

"Chris!" The chorus of his name rung out, while he was enveloped in hugs and pats on the back.

"He let you go?" Wally asked, quietly.

"I think he's putting me on probation."

"I have more books! Oh...you're healed!" Flash said, appearing with his arms full.

"Wait...it says here, '_The Lorgnon of Insight will reveal one whom is not what they appear to be; the effects of this curse range from revealing who they truly are, to eradicating them from existence_,'" Zatanna read from one of Christopher's textbooks.

Everyone instinctively stared at Christopher. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't taken off the Helmet.

* * *

><p>...durrr I totally could've made a much better cliff-hanger XD Whatever, I set up what I wanted to~<p>

Man! It feels good to be back and writing for this fic ^.^

If you've got any questions about the fic or my hiatus, feel free to ask~

Anyways, review if it meets your fancy, but you should, cause reviews meet my fancy ^.^ (I hope it's okay to smile now~)

Also, as a note to people...or the one person (you know who you are =D) whom follows all of my fics, I have a lot of FF ideas in my head right now, so if I don't get them up in the school year, I'll definitely have a lot of fics ready for the summer~


	11. Found

Okay, because I've been incredibly terrible to this story, I sat down and I've written out the next three or so chapters of the fic, and I also know how I'm going to end the fic, so right now, there's only 2 or 3 chapters I'm unsure how to proceed~

Warning: Slash~ =D

Disclaimer: still don't own.

Note: zotSOS still hasn't responded, and thus has not beta'd this, as such, please do tell me if you find any mistakes, as I am human and prone to them

Found

"Wait...it says here, '_The Lorgnon of Insight will reveal one whom is not what they appear to be; the effects of this curse range from revealing who they truly are, to eradicating them from existence_,'" Zatanna read from one of Christopher's textbooks.

Everyone instinctively stared at Christopher. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't taken off the Helmet.

"W-what do you mean, Zatanna?" Wally asked tentatively.

Zatanna closed the book with a heavy sigh, "It means: Christopher isn't who he claims to be…"

"Well of course not, I told you all, my real name is Devlin Dumbledore."

Zatara shook his head, "I do not think that is the problem here."

"Well then what could it be, hmmm? Could I be a clone? Maybe I stowed away on my Uncle's ship? Perhaps my parents are super villains? Or am I so untrusting of you all that I haven't told you my identity? Or, here's laugh, secretly I'm using my boyfriend to get my jollies out while trying to get him with my best friend! Or-"

"Enough," Kaldur had cut across him, "Christopher, I understand that you're feeling a bit pressured at the moment-"

"Pressured? HAH. Pressure is what happens when you're facing Harley Quinn alone, I'm feeling just fine being told by all my friends, teammates, and colleagues that I'm not who I appear to be," Christopher replied hysterically.

"peelS," Zatara chanted, and Christopher fell over the bed, "We must figure out our next course of action."

"Firstly, I do not think we should tell Batman just yet," Kaldur's suggestion was met by a chorus of gasps, "Eventually, he will review the security tapes, however, I think it would be prudent to first attempt to figure out what to do from here on out."

"Alright then boss-man, what're we going to do?" Wally asked stealing glances at his sleeping boyfriend.

Kaldur turned to Zatara and Zatanna, "this is your, ah, field of expertise, you will have command here."

Zatara nodded, "Firstly, we must concoct a potion that will calm Christopher down; there is no doubt in my mind that once he awakens, he will once again lash out on us. Secondly, I think we should do nothing about this; any secrets he has about himself should stay secret if he does not want to tell us."

"B-but Zatara! Christopher's secrets could potentially endanger the Team!" Flash quickly exclaimed, glancing over at his nephew.

"He is _not_ dangerous," Zatara said venomously, "He has done no wrong. He never got detention, he always got compliments from his teachers, and he's never been anything short of the common standard, 'good,' he's been exceptional, outstanding, and astonishing. I do not have any reason to doubt him now."

"The book-"

Zatara quickly interrupted, "The book can say anything; does that mean it's true? I would sooner trust my inductive reasoning on Christopher than some dusty old book's text."

Flash raised his arms in surrender, "Alright, I trust you Zatara; I just hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

><p>When Christopher awoke, only Wally, Kaldur, and Robin were in the medical bay.<p>

"Zatara said you should drink this," Wally said, handing him a cup full of a steaming, mysterious purple liquid.

Christopher tentatively took the cup, uttering a quick, quiet, and embarrassed "thanks" before taking a sip.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah… so, where's Zatara now?"

"He took Zatanna home and then I think he said something about duty on the Watchtower," Robin replied.

Christopher stared at the cup in his hands, the liquid was cold, yet steam was rising out of it. There was a short period of silence, before, "sorry."

Three pairs of eyes rested on Christopher, Wally took his hand in his, "It's okay, we were all shocked."

"No, it's not okay. You were just trying to figure out why I was hurt and…" his voice trailed off.

"As Wally said, it is okay; perhaps we placed too much pressure on your shoulders."

"Well, I certainly didn't help by lashing out on all of you," he took another tentative sip of his drink.

"It is all in the past, as they say."

After a short silence of Robin and Kaldur watching Wally and Christopher holding hands, Kaldur said, "I think it is best if Robin and I left for now. M'gann, Artemis and Conner will most likely want to see you later as well."

Wally squeezed his hand, "…you know…maybe I… I'm not… not trying to… to get you with Robin anymore…"

"GASP! Wally? This can't be Wally West, stuttering? Well, this absolutely can't be. You must be the real imposter!" Christopher said jokingly.

Wally playfully punched Christopher's arm, "shut up." He then quickly pecked Christopher on the lips.

"You know, I think I'm okay if you're not trying anymore." Christopher leaned on Wally's shoulder, "I have you now."

And as if Wally wasn't there all along, Christopher fell onto the medic bay bed; a green mist filling the room. "WALLY!" the cup and purple liquid hit the floor, covering everything in its wake in dust and purple.

"_Anyone there?_" Christopher quickly established a telepathic link.

"_What's wrong, Chris?_" Robin asked.

"_It's Wally, he suddenly disappeared, and this green mist is making it hard to breathe!_"

As soon as he said 'green mist,' the medic bay door was smashed open, and everyone came rushing in, "_Christopher, leave the medical bay, NOW._"

"_B-But Wally!_"

"Now's not the time!" Robin shouted at him.

"Fine…" Christopher reluctantly left the now green medic bay.

"Hey, how'd you get to the medical bay so fast?"

"We were just about to tell you: whoever that was with you, wasn't Wally," Robin informed him, as they ran down the halls of Mount Justice, getting to the main room.

"…what? No, no his surface thoughts were clear to me, it was definitely Wally."'

"If it were Wally, how could he also be in some unknown facility?" M'gann asked.

"…I don't follow you…" Christopher replied, confused; they entered the briefing room.

Robin pulled up a GPS of all the Team members, 6 were at Mount Justice, another in the middle of an ocean, reading: Kid Flash.

"But…he was here! With us! …with me…"

"We just picked up his signal after you telepathically called us," Artemis said.

His lips made an 'O' in realization, "so then…Wally hasn't been with us for some time?"

"We think so."

"So then what are we doing here waiting? We should go rescue him!" Christopher said.

"We've told Batman of the situation, we're waiting for orders."

"_Orders?_ We're talking about rescuing a good friend of ours! What more do we need to know?"

"I'm with Chris on this, I think we go, now," Conner said.

"Same, we shouldn't wait!" M'gann concurred.

Kaldur was putting his foot down, "_No_. We're waiting for our orders before we do anything."

"How do we know that whoever's captured him hasn't already down something to him? If we can trace him, can't they trace your trace?" Christopher said, getting desperate.

Artemis stepped in, "I think that we should wait for orders too."

"Artemis?"

"Yeah, we should save Wally too, but if we go with no plan of action, don't you think we'll be caught too? We're superheroes, but we can't rely on nothing to get things done. We need a concrete plan of action."

"Listen, Wally's my best friend and everything, but we should still wait for orders."

"Don't you think we should at least start heading there? That way as soon as we get our orders we can execute them immediately," Christopher said.

"And what if our orders are to allow the adult heroes handle this?" Robin replied.

"We can head back, no harm done. But if we're already en route, we can save a lot of time."

Robin, Kaldur, and Artemis exchanged glances; Christopher was already winning.

"Fine, we will take your suggestion, Christopher. We'll rendezvous in the hanger in five minutes."

* * *

><p>"I'll assume that you're en route to Kid Flash's GPS location and already in your aquatic stealth gear," Batman's gravelly voice entered the Bio-ship.<p>

"Yes, that way if you gave us the command to rescue him, we'd already be en route, instead of wasting time waiting around," Christopher said hastily.

Robin could tell from the silence if Batman were looking at Chris, he'd be glaring, _intensely_.

"Seeing as you're already on your way, and no one else from the League is currently available, I suppose your orders are to rescue Wally, and any other potentially kidnapped teenagers. If possible, you may gain League assistance."

"Roger," Kaldur said, then ended the transmission, "I suppose in the end, it was a good idea to get a head start. Assuming that the facility is underwater, seeing as it is in the middle of the ocean, M'gann, Conner and I will scout out any possible entrances, we will decide what to do from there."

"Alright, we're here. Looks like Aqualad was right, it has to be underwater," Miss Martian said as the bio-ship marker was beside Wally's GSP marker, yet on the ocean's surface, nothing was found but water.

"Hurry," Christopher pleaded. Aqualad nodded in acknowledgement before jumping below the water's surface, after Superboy and Miss Martian.

"_There appears to be a metallic structure close to 3,000 ft under the water's surface_," Aqualad reported.

"_Alright, we'll move the bio-ship under the surface to 3,000 ft,_" Robin replied as he got into the driver's seat.

"_Negative. There may be surveillance cameras, allow us to scout for a bit longer before moving the bio-ship_,"Aqualad responded.

Robin relaxed, "_Fine, we await your orders, Aqualad._"

"Are the two of fine working underwater?" Christopher asked.

Artemis scoffed, "Yes, we're completely able to fight underwater; especially after dealing with it about three missions in a row."

"Sorry, I just can't shake the feeling we'll have an underwater fight," Christopher replied.

"Did you have another vision?" Robin quickly interjected.

He placed a hand to his head, "no, I haven't been able to see anything lately. I don't know why, but since I saw the Lorgnon, I haven't had any visions."

"It hasn't even been a full day since we got back from the Lorgnon mission… How often did you get your visions?" Artemis inquired.

"I normally see flashes of the future or past…well it's rather sporadic; however, I've never had this long a dry spell. It's surprisingly…serene…"

"_Move the bio-ship 4,000 ft under the water's surface,_" Aqualad commanded.

"_Gotchya Aqualad, I'm moving the bio-ship now_."

"_Miss Martian, open a hatch to the bio-ship, I will keep the water out_."

"Ready?" Robin asked Christopher, as they all put on their scuba masks.

He nodded and they jumped into the hatch, entering the ocean.

"_Have you adjusted to the pressure yet?_" Aqualad asked.

"_Calm down Aqualad, not all of us are Atlantean_," Artemis said snarky.

He simply grinned back, "_If you have the energy to say so, I am assuming you have gotten used to the pressure._

"_The facility is just ahead of us; it is a floating sphere, and I assume they use sonar as a surveillance system. I will create a diversion, to draw attention away from the five of you, while Miss Martian and Christopher attempts to breach into their hull and open a hatch over there. From there, I will see if we can join you inside the facility; if not, I will be back at the bio-ship and attempt to sabotage the facility's buoyancy._"

"_Roger!_" Christopher said, saluting Aqualad.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is everyone in place?<em>" Aqualad asked as he swam towards the facility.

"_Do you even have to ask? Wally isn't here to mess up out stealth_," Robin quipped.

Aqualad pressed his hands to the dark-gray surface of the sphere. Suddenly in a large flash, everyone felt a jolt of electricity pass through them: Kaldur had shoved as much electricity he could generate into the facility, "_Miss Martian, Christopher, now!_"

Miss Martian's eyes glowed vibrant red, as she and Christopher attempted to pull apart the steel hull. Robin and Artemis applied explosives to the designated spot then swam away. The normal 'BOOM' associated with explosions was muffled by the water, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Robin entered the hole created as Christopher patched it up with magic, "rapieR siht eloh!"

"Well, looks like Aqualad won't be joining us…" Robin said, watching as the hole repaired itself.

"Looks like lights won't be either," Artemis said.

"Aqualad's shock must've knocked out the generators," Miss Martian said.

They all locked to each other, "wait! Doesn't that mean that we won't be able to either stay afloat _or_ breathe?"

They, un-heroically, panicked, before the lights flickered back on.

"Back-up generators?" Superboy guessed.

"Alright, let's look for Wally," Robin commanded.

"_Team, how goes your progress?_" Aqualad asked.

"_We're currently doing a manual search of the building, how goes things on your end?_" Robin reported.

"_I am fending off some guards, but I am fine_." Aqualad released another discharge of electricity, knocking out the guards near him, "_Do not search manually, begin searching for some sort of control room, where they might have schematics_."

"_Aqualad, I've sent the bio-ship to go and help you,_" Miss Martian thought.

"_Thank you_; _I take it, it is impossible for me to join you forthwith?_"

"_At the moment, yeah it's impossible_."

"_I try to take out as many guards as possible, but I have the feeling there are more, many, many more._"

An automated voice sounded in the building, "_Guard Faction 2, prepare to contain the nuisance outside the sphere_."

"_Here that Aqualad? There's a entire Guard Faction being sent, just for you_," Robin said.

"_Meaning_: _Less guards to get in your way of finding Wally, now hurry, I may have the advantage underwater, but I fear their numbers may soon overwhelm me._"

"_Try to stay whelmed Kaldur_. _We found one of, I assume, many control rooms_," Robin reported.

"_Keep me updated_."

"Alright, Robin, do your hacker thing," Christopher said.

"Don't rush me," Robin joked as he inserted a cord that connected his holo-computer to the computer in the room, "okay…and! I have access to their sonar and security systems, as well as a map and some general documents…

"_October 21__st__, under the Joker's request, we've begun experimenting on the teenagers he's captured recently…_

"_Among those captured are none other than Kid Flash, stating that the League would take immediate action if he were found mission, he called in Wizard to create a carbon copy of Kid Flash, also known as Wally West._

"_His metabolism allowed him to quickly pass the Joker venom…"_

"_Uh…that's not good. It's currently December…" _Christopher interrupted.

"_November 1__st_, _under further experimentation, Kid Flash's metabolism proved unable to consistently move the Joker venom through his body. His laughter soon filled the entire facility. Even after bacterial toxin injections paralyzing his facial muscles, he continued to laugh. The Joker venom is almost ready for weaponry._"

"…_if that's been the case since November the 1__st__, why has it not been used already?_" Artemis inquired.

"_Hold on, there's something else in earlier documentations._

"_October 22__nd__, the couples that we captured appeared to be able to resist the Joker venom due to large amounts of oxytocin as well as larger amounts of fear hindering the venom's performance, perhaps the large amounts of hormones in their bodies are also preventing the venom from taking effect sooner."_

"_Well, at least we know where those kidnapped couples went_," Christopher thought.

"_Hmm…I'm looking through these documents to find something that suggests why they haven't used it yet…_"

"_Well, Joker did use the venom when we attacked the Injustice League_," Miss Martian said.

"_So why would be begin experimenting now? And would he be so…organized about it? It just doesn't seem very Joker_," Robin thought.

"_Well, whatever the reason, we're going to have to find Wally and the other teens anyways. Where are the holding facilities?_"

Robin scrolled through some documents, "_Right below us, Superboy, if you would_."

"_Gladly, I haven't smashed anything yet_," Superboy replied as he brought his fists into the floor they were standing on.

They room they landed in was completely clean, almost hospital-like. Aside from the floor they were standing on, everything was a bright, shiny white, from the bedding to the walls.

"…_this isn't normal,_" Artemis thought, "_and hey, where are the prisoners?_"

They all twisted and turned their heads, yet nobody else was there, "_Maybe they're all getting hosed down or something so they're as clean as their walls…_"

The automated voice once again filled the building, "_Breech in facility 6C, Guard Faction 3 to facility 6C!_"

"I'm guessing we don't need Doctor Fate yet," Christopher said, as he closed his eyes, beginning to gather mystical energy.

"_I have just finished off the Guard Faction they sent my way, I will see if the bio-ship and I can sabotage the ship's buoyancy."_

"_Roger Aqualad_. _Christopher, think you can give us cover?_"

"_What about your fancy smoke gadgets?_"

"_I only have a limited supply, who knows how long we'll be in here?_"

"_Alright, I got your backs_."

"In there!" they heard voices and clamoring outside the room, the pristine white door burst open and clowns surged into the room.

"ekomS!" Christopher shouted, his arms outstretched, as a gray, dense smoke filled the room.

"Is that proper magic grammar?" Artemis quipped, as she swung her bow into the face of a henchman, knocking him into the wall.

"Like it matters! There's smoke anyhow. _peelS_!" Christopher shouted once more, and a small group of the henchmen fell over one another, snoring noisily.

As the smoke cleared, only the five heroes were standing, without a scratch.

"Alright, so I'm guessing that maybe this is an unused facility," Robin said.

"No kidding!" Artemis quipped, before she and Robin began arguing, Miss Martian and Superboy merely laughed at their friends.

Christopher shook a stirring guard, "Oi, Colourfully Ugly. Where are you keeping the prisoners?"

"Like I'd tell you, that's classified information."

Christopher rolled his eyes, "Trulb tuo s'yllaW laer noitacol!"

"I don't know!" he cried out.

"peelS!" and the henchman fell over, snoring. "Well, I'm assuming the rest of these guys don't know, and we don't have time to actually verify that information."

"So then, we go to the next facility?" Robin suggested.

"I suppose it's our best option." Christopher conceited, however he immediately fell over, gripping his head. He felt as though he was ascending, yet he knew he wasn't moving up.

"_Aqualad? Kaldur? KALDUR!_" _Miss Martian screamed into their telepathic link._

"_He's not going to reply Miss Martian…" Robin's voice trailed off._

"_First Artemis? Then Conner, now Kaldur? We haven't even found Wally yet!"_

"_It's going to be okay, M'gann-"_

"_No, it's not! We're almost at the point of calling Doctor Fate in! I can't feel the bio-ship anymore; we're stuck underwater; Artemis, Conner, Kaldur and Wally are MIA; you're almost out of gadgets; Christopher's nearly out of magical power; I'm getting hysterical!"_

"_Alright then, let's hide in here until you calm down and Chris has recovered some magic power…" Robin said, pushing open the F-12 utility closet._

_However, when Christopher had flicked on the switch, what they found wasn't a utility closet._

"_W-Wally?_"

Christopher fell back into the present, "_I know what we're going to do._"

Everyone turned and looked at Christopher inquisitively.

"_We're heading to the F-12 utility closet_."

* * *

><p>I by accident deleted this chapter and replaced it with another document, so I had to re-upload it; but, I forget what as in the AN down here XD I pretend it went like this:

"Zed Em Gee guise, y don't u review and make me feal good?"

Cause I totally talk like that all the time XD


	12. Unnecessary

Btw, I realised it's absolutely impossible for it to be December if Wally was abducted around mid-October-ish (since all the chapters to this fic are basically in direct sequence (except from chapter 2-3 but that's too early for Wally to be abducted)), so I changed the dates a bit, but all you need to know is that it's November (I unfortunately do not have concrete dates because I'm lazy)

Note: Slash

Again, unbeta'd, but that's because I'm still waiting for zotSOS to reply to my previous three PMs xD (I'm actually rather scared, if anyone hears from zot could you please tell me, so I don't think she's dead?)

Also, I'm about to get into the AP material in both Chemistry and Biology, so unless I actually get some good free time in, I don't think I'll be uploading anything for the remainder of the school year.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Unnecessary

"_We're heading to the F-12 facility closet_."

"_Vision?_" Robin inquired.

"_Vision_," Christopher confirmed.

After tinkering with his holo-watch for a few moments, "_Alright, the F floor is about three floors above us... or is it under us? Oh it's hard to tell with these circular moving schematics_."

"_Well, you were able to do it _so_ perfectly before. Only, we didn't find any prisoners that time._"

"_Well, Artemis, why don't you try figuring out these floor plans made by the Joker_."

"_Hey, that's not my job._"

"_You're right, I'm sorry, it's apparently your job to whine and complain about every little detail_."

"_Robin. Artemis. Get the mission finished. Now,_" Kaldur's voice drifted into their minds, stopping a fracas from breaking out.

"_If I'm right, it's below us_," Robin said, leading the Team out and downwards.

Once again, the automated voice rung throughout the facility, "_Breech on floor D, Guard Faction 4 to breech on floor D!_"

"_You'd think they'd stop sending them after all the Guard Factions they no longer have,_" Robin quipped.

Conner stepped behind the rest of the Team, "_You guys go, I'll handle the guards_."

"_Then I'll stay with you!_" M'gann insisted.

"_No, we don't have time to waste and the more there are of you, the faster you can get to Wally in case they also have guards there,_" Conner reasoned with them.

Footsteps became apparent to the Team, "_GO!_" Conner shouted at them, picking up one guard and throwing him at several others.

"Hola, niño," a familiar voice entered Conner's ears.

"Bane," Conner growled, punching and kicking more guards.

* * *

><p>"<em>Will he really be okay? I sense him in distress!<em>" M'gann said worriedly.

"_Conner's a big boy Megan, he can handle himself. Besides, the only thing we can do to help now is to get Wally and then go back and help him,_" Robin said. "_Down these stairs_."

Before, the floors seemed like regular hallways, with a dirty, unused kind of feel to it; it was not like that now. The walls were made of a one-way glass, allowing people to see the sea and its inhabitants. Lighting was on the floor and the ceilings were plastered with posters of the Joker pointing at them, smiling evilly, with the caption, "_The Joker wants YOU!_"

"_Floor E is definitely scarier than the unsanitary floor D..._" Christopher noted.

M'gann rushed to the window, "_But it's so much more beautiful as well..._"

"_I don't understand girls, one the flip side you're worried about your boyfriend, on the other you're marveling the beauty of the sea: I just don't get it_," Robin quipped. "_Now come on, we have to keep moving, the next set of stairs is a little bit away_."

"_Who designed this place anyways? Wouldn't it be so much easier to have one central stairwell? Or maybe elevators? Elevators would be nice,_" Artemis thought.

"_The Joker designed this place. So be prepared for anything,_" Robin said darkly.

"Ready for found two, suga?" a thick Brooklyn accent asked.

Christopher was taken aback, "Harley Quinn!"

Artemis swiftly stepped in front of Christopher, "_I'll handle this; I'm of the least amount of use here._"

"_Alright, we'll leave this to you then, Christopher, cover!_" Robin commanded.

"_ylppuS siht reviuq htiw sseltimil sworra!_ How's that for proper magic grammar? _ekomS!_" Christopher outstretched his arms, a thick smoke puffing out of nowhere.

Robin punched Harley Quinn as he ran past, Miss Martian telekinetically lifted her up and then slammed her into the floor, lastly Christopher released a barrage of magical energy as he jumped over her body.

"That wasn't very nice!" Harley Quinn shouted at them, dusting off dirt from her costume, as they ran away from her.

"You should be worrying about yourself," Artemis said coolly, taking her time aligning her bow and arrow.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright, we're on floor F<em>," Robin announced.

Floor F was the same as Floors C and D. It appeared unsanitary, falling apart and plain.

"_Now we look for the twelfth utility closet..._" Christopher said, looking at the nearest door numbers.

"_Team, how goes the search for Wally?_" Kaldur called in.

"_Fine, we're on the same floor that Christopher suspects him to be on_," Robin reported.

"..." Kaldur was sitting inside the bio-ship when something struck him. Aqualad opened all surveillance cameras, spotting Black Manta.

Aqualad exited the bio-ship, "_You again?_" Black Manta shouted at him.

"It seems we are one again at odds," Aqualad replied.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aqualad? Kaldur? KALDUR!<em>" Miss Martian screamed into their telepathic link, when she paused for his reply, only static was heard.

"_He's not going to reply Miss Martian…"_ Robin's voice trailed off.

"_First Superboy? Then Artemis, now Kaldur? We haven't even found Wally yet!"_

"_It's going to be okay, M'gann-"_

"_No, it's not! We're almost at the point of calling Doctor Fate in! I can't feel the bio-ship anymore; we're stuck underwater; Artemis, Conner, Kaldur and Wally are MIA; you're almost out of gadgets; Christopher's nearly out of magical power; I'm getting hysterical!"_

"_Alright then, let's hide in here until you calm down and Chris has recovered some magic power…" _Robin said, pushing open the F-12 utility closet.

However, when Christopher had flicked on the switch, what they found wasn't a utility closet. It was much too large in size to be a closet, and several glass cubicles lined the walls, holding what they assumed -hoped, even- were the kidnapped kids.

"W-Wally?"

Wally, clad in all white tight clothing, limped towards them.

He groaned and fell flat on his face, M'gann, Robin and Christopher immediately ran over to him, Christopher gently turning him face-up. Groggily groaning again, he opened his eyes, to look up at his saviours, "M'gann? Rob? ...Chris...?"

"Wally!" Christopher breathed out, hugging him tightly, while Wally held a somewhat awkward look on his face.

"...it's nice to see you too Chris...now let go," Wally said hastily, Christopher pulled back with slight hurt in his eyes.

"What happened to you? Do you remember?" Robin asked.

"I was used as a test subject to the Joker's whatever plans. He was so thrilled to know he caught a meta-human he came in person to see me," Wally spat out bitterly.

"...then what?" Robin probed.

"Is it necessary to question him now?" Christopher asked.

"It would be unnecessary if it were any other villain, but the Joker is sporadic, crazy, and in no way logical. We need every bit of detail we can get."

Wally sighed, sitting up, "I was subjected to his Laughing Gas. I was able to fight it at first, but eventually I guess my powers couldn't handle it anymore, I began laughing and laughing and laughing to no end. Even when they stuck, what I assumed was, Botox into me I kept laughing. I was in so much pain. But I thought I had to endure it, I knew other kids were here too."

"H-how did you know Wally?" M'gann asked, tentatively.

Wally raised an eyebrow, "I was kidnapped along with my date."

Christopher, who was crouching up until that point, stood up, "Oh."

Wally observed Christopher for a bit before continuing, "Anyways, it's been a long while since I was tested on, I was wondering whether or not you'd given up on me."

"If you thought that, why're you out of a cell?" Robin asked, gesturing to the cells lining the walls.

Wally smiled proudly, "It's hard to not notice when the automated voice sends about 5 Guard Factions. Thinking it was the League or you guys, I immediately tried breaking out of my cell. And guess what?"

"What?" they all asked, looking at him inquisitively.

Wally stood up, beckoned them all to lean in closer and he whispered, "I vibrated out of my cell."

"Wow!"

"Congratulations!"

As Christopher leaned in to kiss Wally, he flinched, "Okay, did I do something that makes you think that's okay?" Wally asked defensively.

"Uh..."

"_Chris, Wally hasn't been with us since at least October 21__st__, there's a chance that he never felt the same way that clone did,_" M'gann reminded him.

Christopher looked down, his irises quickly changed into a depressed black before changing back into their normal chocolate brown, "Sorry...let's just focus on the mission then."

Both Robin and Wally studied Christopher for a moment, "So, how're we freeing these prisoners?"

"The best thing to do right now would probably try to just find the main control panel," Robin suggested.

"Alright then, split up and search?" Miss Martian asked.

"I suppose, if you find anything telepathic connection's still on," Robin said.

"Beautiful, if you will," Wally said, gesturing to his forehead.

* * *

><p>"You've gotten stronger!" Bane complimented Superboy, as they wrestled around the unconscious bodies of the guards.<p>

Superboy only growled in response, punching Bane so hard he flew through a wall. He quickly recovered, tackling Conner, pinning him to the other wall in the hallway, before unleashing a barrage of punches to the clone.

* * *

><p>Artemis fired several arrows towards Harley Quinn, every surface had several arrows shot into them.<p>

"I really wished to fight that magical man, not you," Harley Quinn said, disappointed.

"I'm magic enough," Artemis said, firing one good arrow, catching Harley Quinn's puffy costume, pinning her to the floor.

* * *

><p>Black Manta laughed, shooting red lasers from his eyes, Aqualad quickly swam through the water, dodging all the lasers.<p>

"Is this all you can do? Dance to my whims?" Black Manta scorned.

Aqualad took no offense, "Is that your best? Allowing me to dodge all your attacks?" Roaring, he released a discharge of electricity.

* * *

><p>Christopher began walking whichever way he felt like, he couldn't understand how a carbon copy of Wally could just *WHOOSH* have feelings for him. Or maybe it was all a practical joke. One of those really long winded practical jokes. Maybe.<p>

"You could always just read his mind," a cynical voice pierced Christopher's train of thought.

A large, muscular, blond man wearing a sport's mask stepped out of the shadows. "I'd never betray my team's trust by doing that."

"Oh, but we both know you're more than what you seem," Sportsmaster replied.

Christopher outstretched one arm, signalling him to stop, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you step any closer I can and will hurt you."

"I don't think you want to do that. You kick my butt and as soon as I come to I'll spill your entire secret out to your little Team of playmates."

* * *

><p>Superboy stopped one of Bane's punches cold, then using his other hand uppercut him, sending Bane flying across the hallway, Superboy dashed over, landing several more punches and kicks on Bane, leaving him knocked out cold.<p>

* * *

><p>Artemis took a trick arrow from her quiver, walked up to the pinned Harley Quinn, "C'mon, suga, play nice. There's no need for and dangerous stuff here!"<p>

"Shut up," Artemis growled, jamming the arrow beside the harlequin's head, before running away. A knock-out gas was emitted from the arrow silencing the screaming harlequin.

* * *

><p>Aqualad's discharge of electricity was absorbed by Black Manta's suit, however the bio-ship crashed into Black Manta giving Kaldur the perfect moment to restrain Black Manta in a seal of water.<p>

* * *

><p>"Deal?" Sportsmaster asked slyly, outstretching his hand.<p>

"...deal," Christopher said reluctantly, shaking his hand.

Just then, all the cells lining the walls had their doors fly open.

"Looks like I'm no longer needed here," Sportsmaster said, disappearing into the shadows once more.

* * *

><p>"<em>For a mission with so much on the line, it was rather boring, don't you think?<em>" Robin asked, as the facility finally surfaced, allowing the Green Lanterns to take home all the kidnapped teenagers.

The rest of the Team agreed in earnest, though Christopher stayed quiet.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking. You're shocked that the real Wally doesn't feel the same way, but remember that when you first met him, he seemed rather opposed to you simply being gay," Kaldur said, leaning in to talk to Christopher more privately in the wake of their rowdy teammates.

Christopher smirked, "Whatever, I don't care anymore."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

Christopher's brown eyes locked with Kaldur's green ones, "I've set my eyes on someone else."

Kaldur seemed taken aback, but smiled all the same, "That is perfect, so your feelings for Wally will not affect our team in any way?"

"Only if you think they will," Christopher replied slyly, watching as Wally went around exuberantly hugging everyone on the Team.

Kaldur looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm looking for someone..." Christopher wondered how to phrase his next words.

"...stronger than Wally..." Conner? Kaldur pondered.

"Darker than Wally..." Artemis, perhaps?

"Older..." M'gann?

"Someone capable of accepting my magical abilities..." Zatanna?

"Who makes me smile..." Robin?

Christopher rolled his eyes at the lack of verbal response from Kaldur, "With tattoos on his forearms." ...Me? Kaldur was dumbstruck.

Just as Wally approached to hug Kaldur... "Kaldur! My man! ...uhhh" ...Chris smashed his lips onto Kaldur's, wrapping his arms around Kaldur's neck, Kaldur replied in kind, wrapping his arms around Christopher's slender waist.

"DUDE!"

* * *

><p>I make Christopher seem like a whore, don't I? Well for some reason, I feel like Chris would want someone to be there for him, to fill in the void of the fake-Wally, and obviously he won't go to Robin because you can't complain to your boyfriend about your ex-boyfriend when your ex-boyfriend is your boyfriend's best friend('s clone.) ...that seems like some sort of FlashBatman/Superman/Conner triangle/square/rectangle/3-iodo-1,2,4-trimethyl-1-cyclopentene LOL

Extra information: Wally was here to meet the real Christopher for certain, he probably disappeared sometime between the 4th and 5th chapter ^.^

Anyways, review if you like ^.^ Also, please do tell me if you see any mistakes, this is unbeta'd and I'm a terrible writer, so I do expect typos to worm there way in, if you do spot any please do tell me so that I don't have the embarrassment of finding them myself when it's been like 3 months since I've posted it (which has happened =() xD


	13. Surprise

I was going through my past chapters of this to get more ideas, and I noticed a surplus of mistakes I didn't see before (including one where I misnamed Zatara as Zatanna), particularly in "Found," (all of which I've definitely fixed) however, why did no one inform me of these? Did you not see them, or did you think it would hurt my feelings? I'm constantly begging you to point out my mistakes, please do not hesitate to point them out! :D

Warning: slash

Note: again, un-beta'd so, if you see any mistakes, or anything that looks like it might be a mistake, please tell me!

Surprise

Just as Wally approached to hug Kaldur... "Kaldur! My man! ...uhhh" ...Chris smashed his lips onto Kaldur's, wrapping his arms around Kaldur's neck, Kaldur replied in kind, wrapping his arms around Christopher's slender waist.

"DUDE!"

Kaldur emerged from his kiss with Christopher, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "uh, my apologies?"

Chris pecked Kaldur's cheek, "stuttering doesn't work for you, my dear."

Wally raised his hands, stepping back, "Didn't know you swung that way bro."

"Is that a problem?" Christopher asked pointedly, his arms still locked around Kaldur's neck.

"No, of course not..." Wally said, before sulking back over to his seat, apparently forgetting why he went over there in the first place.

* * *

><p>When the Team got back to the Mountain, they debriefed Batman on what happened, and then went their separate ways, Wally, Robin, and Artemis went back to their respective homes, while M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, and Christopher returned to their respective rooms.<p>

Christopher was simply sitting on the floor, meditating, when a soft knock appeared at his door, "enter," he said softly, not bothering to open his eyes.

Kaldur, unsurprisingly to Christopher, gingerly opened Chris' door, and entered his room.

"Is something wrong, Kaldur?" Christopher asked his eyes still closed.

Kaldur cleared his throat, finally getting Christopher to open his eyes, "I have noticed something as of late, and I wanted to share my observation with you."

Christopher motioned for Kaldur to join him on the floor, "what is it?" he asked intently.

"I have noticed your strong impact on the Team," Kaldur reported softly, his silver eyes locked with Christopher's brown.

"Hmmm?" Christopher inquired, an eyebrow piqued in interest, "in what way?"

"Well, not only were we all extremely concerned for you when Nabu or the Joker had threatened to not release you, I've also noticed certain, how should I phrase this, _romantic interests_ piquing," Kaldur said, nervousness flowing off him in waves.

Chris took Kaldur's webbed hands in his, cocking his head innocently to the side, "for example...?"

Kaldur's emotions were getting out of control; not only nervousness, but now elation, eagerness, joy, and fear flowed off him, "like mine..."

Christopher laughed whole-heartedly and good-naturedly at the blushing Atlantean in his wake, "I thought we already went through this on the bio-ship."

"However... I felt like you only kissed me in order to spite Wally," Kaldur said, full-on embarrassed now.

"Oh I did," Kaldur's expression fell, "but, I suppose that isn't completely true. I just happen to only kiss guys I happen to be interested in." Kaldur's face split into a smile.

He placed a quick peck on Christopher's cheek, "really?" he asked huskily.

"Indeed," Chris replied, kissing him back.

"So then, why does the Lorgnon tell me otherwise?" Kaldur asked, holding up the monocle; however, in a _gloved_ hand_?_

Christopher reeled, his back up against a wall, "you're not Kaldur..."

"Brilliant observation, when did you notice?" Before Christopher's eyes, Kaldur transformed into Wizard, "you're going to make such a beautiful trophy for my room," he whispered huskily, placing another peck on Christopher's cheek.

"You've forgotten one thing," Christopher stated confidently, despite his back, literally, being up against a wall.

"And what's that?"

"Mount Justice override 5-0-6 slash Doctor Fate, designation B-08, code yellow 05 ...wait, you're trying to seduce me, code yellow 05.6!" Christopher said as quickly as he could.

"Voice confirmation, Doctor Fate B-08," a laser quickly scanned Christopher, "DNA confirmation, Doctor Fate, B-08." Then, a shrieking alarm sounded throughout the Cave, and Superboy's thundering steps could be heard.

While Wizard was distracted by the noise, Christopher turned invisible, stole the Lorgnon back, being certain not to touch it with his skin, and phased out of his room, meeting Kaldur in the kitchen, he raised his fists, "are you really Kaldur?"

"Yes, I am," Kaldur said calmly, his hands raised, showing his palms.

"Prove it." Despite the fact the alarm still sounded off in the background, Kaldur and Christopher only had ears for each other.

"On the afternoon you joined the Team, you conjured a rose out of thin air and presented it to Wally," Kaldur replied, and Christopher lowered his arms.

The alarm suddenly stopped, and a black ball of light appeared in front of Kaldur and Christopher, Wizard walked straight out of the black light, clicking his tongue, "Very clever, young wizard; however, you and that half-baked magical container of a person cannot defeat me."

"Stay back, Christopher, I will handle this," Kaldur said, placing a hand defensively in front of Chris.

Christopher lowered Kaldur's hand, "Together, telmeH fo etaF, emoc!" Yet nothing happened. Christopher looked around, and tried again, "telmeH fo etaF, evirra!"

Yet again, nothing happened.

"You know, I thought you were a worthy opponent; do you not see the runes of the floors?" Wizard said cockily.

Christopher and Kaldur looked on the floor, engraved of the very surface of the floor were runes.

"Christopher, do you know what they say?" Kaldur asked.

"They prevent any effect my English incantations would have," Christopher gritted out.

"It's something I picked up from Zatara not too long ago."

Christopher smirked, "Well, here's something I picked up from Conner not too long ago: euqsaC ud tros, revirra!" Then, the Helmet of Fate appeared in Christopher's hands.

Kaldur looked at him inquisitively, "He only specified that I cannot make incantations backwards in English. He never stopped me from saying something backwards in French," Christopher said, before placing the Helmet of Fate on his head.

Wizard growled, "I knew I should've included _all_ kinds of incantations."

"**Non-verbal spells do not count as incantations, if you remember your elementary basics of magic, Wizard,**" Nabu reprimanded.

"Why thank you _so_ much for informing me, Doc."

"**Now that the pleasantries are over, prepare to be brought to order!**" Doctor Fate decreed, his signature yellow ankh hitting Wizard square on the chest, sending him flying.

Kaldur looked dumbstruck, was Doctor Fate really _that_ powerful? Wizard was considered one of the greatest magicians of the world, and he was brought down in _one_ shot.

"A strong magical aura means nothing if you cannot withstand an attack," Christopher stated, as he pulled off the Helmet, as magical chains bound Wizard, "Truly like a glass cannon."

"Wait... Where are M'gann and Superboy? They should have joined us a few moments ago."

"You mean the Martian and Kryptonian? They fell to the power of Felix Faust. Through his alchemy, he was able to create a kryptonite-fire, so to speak," Wizard said, laughing, "This battle is not over; oh no, it has barely begun."

"What is the meaning of this?" Christopher asked.

"Oh, you will find you soon enough," however, the voice that escaped wasn't Wizard's, it was Klarion's.

"Aqualad to Watchtower," Kaldur said calmly, attempting to radio the Watchtower.

"Hey dumb-butt, aren't you going to tell your friend you aren't even in your own dimension anymore?" Klarion's jeering voice resonated throughout the Cave.

Christopher sat cross-legged on the floor, "he's right...the Cave has been teleported to another dimension...almost like we're inside a black hole...but why?" Christopher shook Wizard, "Why would you allow me to chance to use the Helmet, why allow Kaldur to remain conscious?"

"It wouldn't be fun to kill someone if they're unconscious, would it?" came Klarion's disturbing reply, then Wizard's head lolled to the side.

"Can you transport us back to our dimension?" Kaldur asked.

"Not alone. I don't think even Zatara can do that. But, we do have four magical artefacts on our side; while, to our knowledge, they only have Klarion and Felix Faust. I think we can win!"

"But win what? We are going in blind, and we currently do not have any way of returning back to our normal dimension."

"Whoa, Kaldur, man, take things slowly; one step at a time is good enough for anything," Chris said.

Kaldur smirked, "I recall you using a -what was it?- a 'God spell'."

"That wasn't me, that was Nabu; but, you must admit that we knew what we were dealing with at that time. It seemed almost too easy. Like a poorly planned fanfic."

"...fan...fic?" Kaldur asked.

"It stands for 'fan fiction'. It's when the fans of a certain media, such as _Harry Potter_, write stories using the characters and universe of that world."

"Oh, I see," Kaldur replied. "...so, where do we go from here?"

"You're the leader; I figured you would've had a plan."

"Well, do you have a definitive location as to where Felix Faust or Klarion might be?"

"They're both definitely above us, but I get the sense that there are others up there too...someone..." Christopher gasped and buckled over, a hand flew to his forehead, as if to ease the pain, "with an overwhelmingly powerful magical aura, it's barely contained up there..."

Kaldur gingerly helped Christopher back to his feet, "so, our only option is up, is that correct?"

"Or else, you'll drown down here," Wizard said.

"What are you talking about?" Christopher asked, as the runes on the floor glowed a bright blue.

"Atlantean magic?" Kaldur asked, surprised.

From the runes on the floor, water slowly began rising up.

"Quickly, before your precious cave becomes completely submerged, and your spells act differently than when in the presence of your precious diatomic oxygen," Wizard jeered.

Christopher glared at Wizard as he and Kaldur ran towards to upper floors, in hopes of returning their Cave to its proper place on Earth.

"I swear this world is just trying to erase me..." Christopher muttered as he and Kaldur made their way up the stairs, in hopes of not having a clichéd battle before returning the Cave back to its rightful place on the Earth.

However, when they did reach the top, there was a clichéd magic battle, Christopher called in the Helmet, yet again, defeated Klarion and Felix Faust, and then Christopher and Kaldur lived happily ever after, both dying in unison as their fourth grandkid was born.

Or, that would be the way it would be if the author ran out of ideas.

Christopher and Kaldur calmly walked through the wide, empty passageways of the Cave, when they spotted M'gann and Conner lying face down; a piece of rock was faintly glowing next to Conner.

Kaldur knelt down beside their fallen comrades, while Christopher examined the stone, "It's a hybrid of kryptonite ore and solid fire," he declared in awe, "I can separate it into its components, but that isn't going to do much good..."

"For now, allow us to remove their presence from that thing," Kaldur ordered, feeling M'gann's forehead; Conner had begun stirring at the Atlantean's first touch.

"Well it looks like Abra and Kadabra found the two lovebirds," Klarion mocked, appeared at the other end of the wide hallway.

Turning his gaze to Kaldur, Christopher asked, "I thought the villain's name was Abra Kadabra...?"

"It is the name of two Psychic-typed Pokémon, I believe it is also a mockery of how my magic abilities are low when compared to yours," Kaldur replied.

"Wow, you got the joke," Klarion dead-panned, clapping very slowly, the sound resonated throughout the empty cave.

Christopher kicked the kryptonite-fire to the side and stood up, an eyebrow raised, "Is that a slow clap?"

"Wow. _Two_ jokes! You guys are on fire," Klarion once again deadpanned. "Seriously, you're _on fire_!" he added in a cruel laughter

Purple ghostly fire burst from the kryptonite-fire, encircling Kaldur; but, as it attempted to do the same to Christopher, he teleported to safety, grabbing M'gann and Conner along with him.

"niageR ssensuoicsnoc!" Christopher chanted, M'gann and Conner gasped, opening their eyes and sitting up.

"There was s-so much fire..." M'gann whispered.

"_Not the time_," Christopher said telepathically, "_Kaldur's in danger, we're in an alternate dimension, facing Klarion the Witch-boy, and possibly Felix Faust._"

"_I'll save Kaldur, you and Chris get rid of Klarion,_" Conner determined, and before M'gann or Christopher could object, he jumped into the fiery cage holding Kaldur.

"Stay away!" Kaldur shouted, holding out his palm, though a bit too late: Conner had already jumped into the cage holding Kaldur, "I fear it may be the 'solid fire' Christopher told me about."

"Bring on the chaos," Christopher muttered, readying a fighting stance alongside M'gann.

Klarion cackled, setting up a defensive bubble around himself, while increasing the temperature of the cage of flames.

"KALDUR!" Christopher and Conner shouted, as the Atlantean fell over.

"I was wrong, this is fun," Klarion said, his eyes alive with chaos as he watched Christopher and M'gann attempt to force his bubble open telekinetically, and Conner attempting to break out of his cage.

"Where's your cat, Klarion?" Christopher asked, as his eyes began glowing a pure white, while M'gann's were green.

"Ravaging for your Helmet," Klarion replied, checking his nails.

Christopher stopped attempting to pull apart the bubble, staring at Klarion.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"_Surprise!_" Klarion shouted as Teekl came running from out of nowhere, the Helmet held in her teeth.

"_POTS!_" Christopher shouted.

* * *

><p>Well. Isn't this lovely? In any case, I've been absolutely wretched to this story, and I hope that when I come back from my vacation I can actually update properly XD (And maybe I'll have my beta back lol)<p>

Review, please, I greatly appreciate them, even if I don't reply to all of them; please, tell me what I did wrong, what I've done right, things you like, things you didn't like, all the responses I get greatly affect the way I write.

Also, midway through, I started focussing on Christopher's other powers for some reason, I don't know why XD (That's a lie, I totally know why LOL) Anyways, because I am going on vacation, and I have the feeling that no one has read this for about a month, I decided to update~

So, I'll see you when I get back sometime mid-July ^.^


	14. Emotion

So, despite all of my thingies saying that I was going to end this fic at 17 chapters, I think I'm going to do 16 chapters and an epilogue, but I'm not sure... if I do that, then I would only have to write one more chapter for this, then the rest is just waiting for Fridays to roll around so I can update (as I said before, I've already got the ending written, I just need to write the stuff leading up to it). How's that sound? Do you want just 2 more chapters and then an epilogue, or 3 full chapters?

Anyways, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd read what's on my profile at the moment, I just hope you won't hate me for having it there.

By the way, this was uploaded on my FF anniversary, July 27th 2011 is the day I posted my first fic in Young Justice ^.^

Warning: this is unbeta'd and largely un-edited, even by myself. As such, if there are any mistakes you see, please tell me~ ^.^

Emotion

"_Surprise!_" Klarion shouted as Teekl came running from out of nowhere, the Helmet held in her teeth.

"_POTS!_" Christopher shouted, "lkeeT nac on regnol evom!"

Klarion merely laughed, "Did you think your baby magic could stop Teekl?"

However, Teekl stopped moving, and in that brief moment, Christopher teleported there, then forcibly took the Helmet from Teekl, finally kicking her roughly, "Now leave, Witch-boy."

Once again, Klarion cackled, maniacally and evilly.

"What's so funny?"

"It'll take more than that to finish off the familiar to a Lord of Chaos," Klarion said darkly.

Christopher slowly turned, the tiny little cat that Teekl was before, no longer existed, now a sabre-tooth cat was glaring down at him. Before he could make any movement, Teekl slashed at him with her claws, knocking him into the wall, a heavy _thud_ was heard where Christopher collided with the wall.

"Chris!" Three voices merged as the sorcerer hit the wall.

Miss Martian's eyes began glowing an angry red, as she entered the Lord of Chaos' mind.

In an explosive display of power, the cage of fire and the protective sphere around Klarion disappeared, along with Teekl's sabre-tooth cat form (she merely sat there, licking her paws.)

Kaldur and Conner rushed to the raven-haired male's side, checking if he was alright.

M'gann screamed a moment later, being blown backwards, "Please little girl, if you can't defeat me without using Nabu on the outside, you have no hope on the inside."

"M'gann!" Conner screamed, rushing in to save her, catching her at the right moment.

"Why are you here? Why have you invaded our home?" Kaldur angrily asked.

Klarion smirked, "Well, I came here to play with Doctor Fate, but he seems out of it at the moment, looks like I'll have to settle for you." He raised his hands, red lightning cackling in his fingers, he then aimed at Conner and Kaldur, who shielded their fallen comrades.

However, before contact was made with Conner or Kaldur, the Helmet began to glow, absorbing Klarion's attack, and Christopher's eyes abruptly opened, "If it is I with whom you want to play, please, allow us to 'dance'."

"Chr-Christopher?" Kaldur timidly asked, for it was not Christopher's voice that left his body.

A mechanical monotone came escaped Christopher's lips, "I am not Christopher, I am the embodiment of his emotions, I am Chris. Christopher, while disciplined, calm, cool, and collected, locked away his emotions so that they would not interfere with his life like they did before. However, in completely sealing them away, another entity was created, _I_ was created, unbeknownst to him and you; however, along with emotions come magic power.

"The magic power you have seen from Christopher has been raw magical force, sheer willpower, which is rather admirable considering the power he has obtained. However, that is nothing compared to the magic I am about to unleash," Chris finished his monologue by setting down the Helmet of Fate.

"Tch," was Klarion's articulate reply.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Chris shouted monotonously, as a black energy enveloped the hall, outlining things in white. "Feel the wrath of emotions."

The entire hallway scrunched together, throwing itself at Klarion, an attack which would most likely kill any human being, as most people do not survive crumbling buildings.

M'gann barely awoke in time to levitate herself as well as Conner and Kaldur, as they landed in the living room.

Energy oozed out of the wreckage, re-forming into Klarion both he and Chris standing on thin air, "That was a cool attack, allow me to show you what chaos can do."

"I believe we _both_ know what chaos can do," Chris replied. "I believe you're acting more on rage than anything."

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Klarion chanted, the same dark energy was emitted from all of Klarion's orifices, his mouth, his eyes, his ears, it attacked Chris.

"potS eht krad cigam!" Chris said, immediately stopping Klarion's spell, "Even if you are a Lord of Chaos, you cannot hope to defeat me with such archaic control over a spell; allow me to show you how the spell _should_ be cast! _Necronom Hezberek Mortix_!"

The dark energy spewed out of Chris' hands and mouth only, his eyes glowing wildly, "You enjoy reforming your body so much as a Lord of Chaos, allow me to take it apart for you to reform once more!"

The dark energy wrapped itself around Klarion's limbs, tearing apart his body, however, no matter how fast the energy, Klarion's body simply continued to reform.

Chris began smiling evilly as he watched the Lord of Chaos struggle to dissipate his spell.

"Chris! Stop!" Kaldur's voice caused Christopher to stop his spell; in that one moment of hesitation, Klarion blasted Christopher out of the sky, escaping, laughing, saying he'll "see them again".

Kaldur dove at just the right moment, catching Christopher.

"That was scary," M'gann mumbled into Conner's shoulder.

Kaldur began fanning air onto Christopher, who whispered, "Robin..."

The Atlantean's face became one of sadness, for a brief moment, before he shook the sorcerer, "CHRISTOPHER!"

He awoke too quickly, and his forehead collided with Kaldur's. Both groaned while rubbing their foreheads, "What happened?" Christopher groggily asked, his breathing heavy.

"Well, Klarion the Witch-boy has run off, though I do not know what happened to Felix Faust. And, we are unsure if the Cave is still in the other dimension or not," Kaldur replied.

"_Recognised: Batman 02, Martian Manhunter 07, Zatara 11, Red Tornado 16, Robin B-01, Kid Flash B-03, Artemis B-07,_" the computer announced.

"That means we're back!" Conner said, elated.

"You're alive!" Robin shouted, running straight to Christopher's side, with Zatara in tow, silently asking if Christopher was okay.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"Klarion," Christopher replied, still catching his breath.

Zatara smirked, "that explains things."

* * *

><p>The Leaguers all zeta'd to the Watchtower, as there was "League" business that had to be discussed.<p>

"Chris, can I talk to you?" Robin asked, pulling Chris into his room, it appeared he wasn't asking anyways.

Christopher sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Um...hi."

"Hi," Robin whispered back, getting really close into Christopher's personal space, he threw his arms around Christopher's neck, like _really close_, and pressed his own lips against the sorcerer's.

"What's with the change of heart?" Christopher smiled against Robin's lips.

"Well, the Cave disappeared, along with your signal- and Kaldur's, M'gann's, and Conner's GPS signals. I felt like I lost you... I-I don't want to feel like that again..."

"I don't see you kissing them," Christopher retorted.

Robin smiled, "But I do remember you kissing me first, all the way back when we were captured; and that _wasn't_ a result of Ivy's spores."

"What makes you think Wally and Kaldur were a result of Ivy's spores?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Please. They're my best friends. I could tell just from looking at them. They weren't themselves, no matter how you look at it."

Christopher chuckled, "Well, what happened to 'I'm just saying that I'm not gay'?"

"Well, now I'm saying people change. I-_I_'ve changed."

"I suppose you're right. But, what does that make us?"

Robin pressed his lips against Christopher once more, "Anything you want to be."

"I think that means we're dating," Christopher replied, as relief and happiness washed over the both of them.

However, under all those happy feelings, something _bad_ tied Christopher's stomach into several knots, the knots were tied so tightly, they snapped. He had no time to think, the entire top half of the Cave was blown off, Robin had tackled him to the ground, both of them sliding under Robin's bed at the Cave.

"_Chris, Robin, are you there?_"

"_Yes M'gann, and it seems like we're both still alive._"

"_What about the others? Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy are they all okay?_"

"_We too are fine, but there is a large amount of rubble on top of us, I fear Artemis and Kid Flash will not be able to handle to strain._"

"_We'll be right there!_" Robin said, as he and Christopher crawled out from beneath the bed, dashing off to the living room.

* * *

><p>Robin knelt down beside large mound of rubble, "Hey! Are you guys alright?"<p>

Some muffled sounds escaped the mound. "I think they said, "less talking more moving"."

"How could you possibly tell what they said?" Christopher asked incredulously.

Robin climbed on top of the mound, moving rubble, "Because it's what I would say if I were trapped under there, now either help me, or call the Watchtower."

"Well, it looks like our plan worked," a voice drawled. Robin and Christopher stopped, to see whose voice it was.

"Sportsmaster!" Robin shouted, just as Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, Wally, and Artemis emerged, relatively unscathed.

The Team stood on top of the mound of rubble, dumbstruck as Sportsmaster walked over to Christopher, placing his hand on the black-haired male, "Good job, kid."

"Chris...what is he talking about?" Robin asked, the hurt so evident in his voice, a machine would've picked up on it.

"I-I'm sorry," he replied, telekinetically throwing all of them all through the rubble, as Sportsmaster merely cackled beside him.

"Chris!" his 'teammates' shouted. Their voices were like poison to him; he hated hearing the pleading and hatred in their voices.

"This is what you get for not playing with me," Klarion said, appearing out of nowhere, dropping the destroyed Helmet of Fate.

The helmet lay ashen and bludgeoned on Mount Justice's carpet. Nearby, his teammates were each splayed on the ground. Despite having been heavily bruised, they were all attempting to stand up. Random henchmen with ugly faces shoved their feet harshly into their backs.

"_Recognized: Superman 01, Batman 02, Wonder Woman 03, Flash 04, Green Lantern 05, Aquaman 06, Martian Manhunter 07, Green Arrow 08, Hawkman 09, Hawkwoman 10, Zatara 11, Captain Atom 12, Black Canary 13, Green Lantern 14, Captain Marvel 15, Red Tornado, 16._"

"The entire League? Doctor, take care of this...problem for me, will you?" Sportsmaster asked as he and Klarion disappeared into nothingness, their laughter left behind.

* * *

><p>I bet some of you were hoping that I'd forget that I had put that vision in chapter 2 ;P Well I didn't, because I knew I would use it in the climax ^.^<p>

I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd review~

There's definitely 2 more chapters after this, a third maybe, if you guys want an epilogue. Um, sorry I haven't exactly been writing for this :( Even sorrier I didn't include Roy's and Wally's romance (which is in _Trust_) also a bit sorry I didn't focus on more of the Team; but, wow, the time just flew by, eh? Well...I'm sure it actually didn't because of like billion hiatuses on my part ^.^" heh...


	15. Monotone

So, I realised that I've been writing for the Young Justice fandom for over a year now; but, I didn't do anything for it lol The actually anniversary of my first Fanfic posted (which is Onesided) was on Friday, July 27th. Which, I coincidentally updated Doctor Fake on. Maybe I should add that...XD

Anyways. This is the second last chapter to Doctor Fake, not including the epilogue.

Warning: Over-powered OC fight scene coming up. Why? Because I don't know how to write action :3 That and it's hard to write a fight scene with 17 characters in it; it's hard enough writing 1 vs 1.

Also, would you mind reading what's on my profile page? It's highly important to anyone who's a part of the Fanfiction community ^.^

Monotone

The helmet lay ashen and bludgeoned on Mount Justice's carpet. Nearby, his teammates were each splayed on the ground. Despite having been heavily bruised, they were all attempting to stand up. Random henchmen with ugly faces shoved their feet harshly into their backs.

"_Recognized: Superman 01, Batman 02, Wonder Woman 03, Flash 04, Green Lantern 05, Aquaman 06, Martian Manhunter 07, Green Arrow 08, Hawkman 09, Hawkwoman 10, Zatara 11, Captain Atom 12, Black Canary 13, Green Lantern 14, Captain Marvel 15, Red Tornado, 16._"

"The entire League? Doctor, take care of this... problem for me, will you?" Sportsmaster asked as he and Klarion disappeared into nothingness, their laughter left behind.

"_Egnahc sehtolc otni ym smrofinu_!" Christopher became enveloped by a swirl of smoke; when the smoke dissipated, he was wearing his Doctor Fate uniform, minus the Helmet of Fate.

"Christopher, what are you doing?" Zatara asked.

Christopher looked at his Team, still pinned by the henchmen, it seems they were all unconscious. "_Okay, Hawkman and Hawkwoman have Nth Metal Maces, I may want to take them out first; Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Captain Marvel and Red Tornado are susceptible to magic; by giving Captain Atom a large amount of energy, I can displace him into the future; Superman, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter can be taken out with the Kryptonite-Fire I still have; Wonder Woman, Flash, Zatara, and the Lanterns I'm going to need some help with..._

"_They still don't think I'm going to do anything..._

"evomeR ssensuoicsnoc-"

As Christopher attempted his spell, Wonder Woman was quick to tie and muffle him in her lasso of truth.

"Christopher what is the meaning of this?" Zatara quickly asked as the League quickly rounded on him.

Batman motioned for Wonder Woman to lower her binding on his mouth, the sorcerer smirked, "I'm being blackmailed by Sportsmaster, he wants me to neutralise the League so that he and the Light may advance the human race."

"What could he be blackmailing you with?" Zatara asked, utterly surprised.

"Information. You know that he couldn't have captured anyone in my family; you're all I have left. My mother died giving birth, miracle she even gave birth really, and my father died due to depression not long after."

"What _kind_ of information?" Batman growled.

"He was going to tell you, all of you, _I_ killed Zach."

Zatara was taken aback, however he quickly recovered, quirking an eyebrow, "That information was enough to blackmail you?"

"Yes. How could I possibly be accepted into a team being known to have caused the death of my _own_ boyfriend? How would I be trusted? How should I have brought it up? How you even find it in yourself to accept me _still_-"

"It was an unfortunate accident, we both know that you tried your best to save him, to save the both of you," Zatara replied, placing a comforting hand on Christopher's shoulder.

Chris shrugged off Zatara's hand, "No... I didn't. I did _nothing_. I didn't save him. I _let him fall_. I let go of his hand. I cast him away."

"No. That cannot be true, I know you would have tried to save-"

The gravity of it all appeared to be too much for Christopher, "_Necronom Hezberek Mortix_!" Chris yet again unleashed the dark magic, immediately circling around him, allowing him to attack the League. Wonder Woman's lasso of truth lay coiled on the floor.

Claws extended from the circle around Chris, occupying not one or two members of the League, but all of them.

"Quickly, attack the gem around his neck and his cloak!" Zatara told the League, _"nommuS eht gnitghil_!"

Lightning quickly rained down on the mage, creating a slight opening, allowing Green Arrow to shoot a single arrow through the hole, striking the Amulet of Anubis, shattering it completely. Chris simply smiled, feeling magical power surge through him.

"_arataZ nac on regnol kaeps!_" Zatara's spell immediately stopped, he opened his mouth, however no more words escaped, he glared for a moment before a dark claw struck him out.

"_niatpaC levarM lliw trulb tuo mazahS!_"

"Shazam!" Billy Batson stood where Captain Marvel once was, before he ran to find the Team.

"_gnirB htrof eht eitnotpyrK-eriF dna ekam ti dnapxe!_" The tiny gem that Christopher previously identified as Kryptonite-Fire flew in out of nowhere, stopping in front of Superman, and exploding into flames towards Martian Manhunter and Aquaman.

Hawkman and Hawkwoman gave a war cry, raising their maces, prepared to strike at Chris.

"_nummoS eht gnitghil!_" Just as Hawkman and Hawkwoman were about to strike him, lightning struck them first, knocking them both down into the ground. Both Thanagarians writhing as electricity shook through their body.

Chris' eyes glowed, and he sent an energy blast towards Captain Atom, the captain extended his hands, absorbing the energy. Even after this development, Chris continued to shoot energy at him. Captain Atom began glowing, and soon he disappeared.

Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, the Lanterns, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Red Tornado continued their assaults on Chris, all the while attempting to defend against his archaic magical assaults as well.

"This is taking too long!" Wonder Woman exclaimed, as she brought her fists down on the ground, the shockwave raising the floor to block the dark claws. She groaned as a raven's talon retaliated, extending through the floor and trapping her at the wall; she struggled against the grip of the talon.

"Arrow, let's use _that_," Batman said, pulling out some batarangs.

"_That,_ eh?" Green Arrow asked, aiming two arrows carefully, "So I take it I'm shooting first?" the archer stated, firing the arrows he readied.

The arrows tore through the energy that attempted to stop it, finally stopping after Chris grabbed both arrows with his telekinesis. The sorcerer glared at arrow with demonic eyes, slashing at him with the dark energy claws.

Black Canary stood squarely in front of Chris, "That's _my_ boyfriend you're scratching at," then she screamed as loud as she could.

Chris covered his ears, "_gaG reh._" Black Canary's cry was halted by her own jacket tying around her mouth.

Jumping as quickly as she could, she landed in front of Chris, clearly wanting to say, "_You never beat me before, so you shouldn't beat me now_!" as she gave a right hook.

Left hook.

Roundhouse kick.

Chris attempted to match her blow for blow, however, with only 50 percent of his concentration, he was having obvious difficulties. Launching a punch, Black Canary easily stopped his fist. "_Where's that fighting spirit_?" she managed to mumble through her restraint.

"_sehtolc emoceb a tekcajtiarts!_" Just as she was about to give an uppercut, her clothes began binding her limbs together. She was thrown out of the mage's vicinity via a dark claw.

"I don't need one." Chris began breathing heavily, the spells he was casting took up a lot of energy, and Wonder Woman, Batman, the Lanterns, Flash, and Red Tornado were still fighting, and some members of the League began recovering from his previous assaults.

Runes drew themselves on the floor at Chris' feet, illuminating his face, "_nummoS eht gintghil!_" A large quantity of lightning bolts rained down on the cave, attacking all adults present, more than one of the Leaguers groaning, Red Tornado making a few beeping noises.

The Caped Crusader, however, seemed unfazed by the lightning, ran straight at Chris, holding up a pair of glowing batarangs, cutting through Chris' forces. He forcibly grabbed Chris by the collar. "Enough," he growled out, glaring angrily at the black-haired mage.

At the Dark Knight's request, the lightning stopped and his dark energy slithered into nothingness, "And how did you manage to run through my lightning, Bats?"

"Magic resistant Kevlar, courtesy of Zatara."

"And yet, Wonder Woman seems to be having a problem with my lightning," Chris replied cockily.

Batman smirked, "She's magic resistant, but nothing like having something enchanted by a powerful sorcerer."

"Nothing like a strong man either," Chris replied, forcing his lips upon Batman's.

Batman immediately kicked Chris away, who began speaking when Batman's foot collided with his stomach, "_evomeR_ _ssensuoicsnoc morf namtaB!_"

As Batman fell down, Wonder Woman, Flash, and the Lanterns stood up; but, it appeared with some difficulty, their bruises and burns still producing smoke.

The Flash charged forward, ramming and pinning Chris to a wall, "_What_ is your problem?!"

"_elgnatnE hsalF ni a redips bew_." A small, thin, white string wrapped itself around Flash's hand, wrapping itself around the scarlet speedster's body, tying his limbs to his body. Chris stumbled out of the small crater in the wall which he was previously pinned to.

Wonder Woman gave a roar, elbowing Chris in the face, knocking him over. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"_ekomS_." She barely heard Chris' spell, only just grabbing onto the Cloak of Destiny with both of her hands as he dissipated into smoke.

The Amazon clenched her fists around the torn pieces of cloth, "Hal, John, can you still fight?"

"Somehow..." Hal replied, holding his arm, John nodding beside with him.

Mimicking Robin, Chris began laughing eerily, "I hear that the Green Lantern Corps. are full of ring-bearers with a strong willpower. Let us see the extent of your willpower. Especially now that my stamina is up to speed, yet again."

The sorcerer jumped down from nowhere, his cloak, given a ghostly wisp-like aspect through the now-tattered nature of it, billowed behind him.

Both Hal and John shot energy at Chris, however, the energy blast merely moved through Chris, before he disappeared. Several more Chris's jumped down surrounding the three Leaguers. "They're only duplicates, try finding the real one!" John shouted.

"_gnirB em a gnir fo rewop_," Chris' enchantment creepily entered the Cave, floating in the air, solidifying it.

Hal and John both whipped their heads, eyes wide looking for the source of the spell.

"Both of you, get a grip! This is all an illusion," Wonder Woman stated, smacking them lightly (if you can consider Wonder Woman's hits _light_) on the back of their heads.

Chris chuckled, and the darkened atmosphere faded away, bringing everyone back to the light of the half-blown-up Cave, "How did you know?"

"Zatara's a skilled illusionist and at Batman's behest, he had Zatara teach us how to spot an illusion; combined with my natural resistance to magic, how could I not know?"

"Very good; however, my illusion was good enough." Chris shot Doctor Fate's signature yellow ankh from both hands at Hal and John, both recovering from the temporary psychological effects of the illusion. "Now, it is you and I."

Wonder Woman glared at the young sorcerer, before eyeing her fallen comrades. Superman feebly moaned, still in the presence of the Kryptonite. Batman lay face down, _unconscious_? Flash was still attempting to escape from the spider web, only entangling himself further and further. Both Lanterns were knocked out. Aquaman and the Martian Manhunter were quivering from the rather sizeable fire in their vicinity. Green Arrow, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Zatara, and Black Canary, were all splayed on the ground, burns obvious from the lightning strikes; Billy was not there. Captain Atom was not seen. Red Tornado meanwhile stood stationary in an upright position.

The Amazon launched a barrage of attacks on Chris, kicking, punching, elbowing, kneeing him. He was barely blocking or absorbing her attacks, clearly becoming more and more fatigued as her vicious assault continued.

Wonder Woman punched Chris square in the jaw, sending him flying back, blood dribbling down his mouth, and bruises littering his body.

In a last ditch attempt, Chris head-butted the Amazon, causing them both to recoil.

They both charged forwards, they fists raised; when their fists collided, the dust was lifted off the floor due to the sheer force of their fists.

Extending her leg, Wonder Woman attempted to kick Chris aside; he easily blocked her kick, sending her one of his own, she too block his kick.

They both released the other's leg and jumped back. Before charging forwards again, poised for battle.

* * *

><p>Chris was on all fours, breathing heavily, while Wonder Woman stood a few metres away, punching and kicking the air, fighting no one.<p>

As though a jolt of electricity ran through him, he immediately stood, his bones shaking.

Chris felt energy flow through him, he began floating in place, energy pulsating in the air.

The Team, with Billy lagging behind, warily approached the floating mage. "Will you do it?" Kaldur asked, standing in front of the whole Team, his arm extended to protect them.

"...do what?"

"Will you raise arms against your previous teammates?"

* * *

><p>I <em>did<em> have an A/N here explaining a bunch of things (mainly my reasoning for how I took out the League), but it got really long. I mean _really_ long. Like, it was a third (at one point nearing half) of the words in the document, so, I'll have this here, saying if you want the explanations, review, and I'll PM them to you, or if you'd like, I could have it as an additional chapter, after the final chapter and after the epilogue.

However, there are other things, like my take and explanation of Devlin, my thoughts on this project, other possible plot-points, how I thought I was going to end it, etc. Of course, it's a lot of information, so I probably can't PM you all of it, but if you only want a specific part/questions, ask and I'll answer ^.^

Also, however ironic this is, I noticed that Zatara hardly uses contractions XD By the way, the reason I'm so fixated on the spell _nummoS eht gnitghil_ (having used it thrice in this chapter) is because it was the first spell of which I knew what the words were immediately after hearing it, aside from _gag mih_ which is kind of obvious XD

So, please review, I'll have the final chapter up soon ^.^


	16. Conclusion

I know I said I'd upload them together, but that's not a good plan, my actual plan was to upload Monotone on the 9th at my 11pm, and then upload Conclusion around noon on the 10th. Why? Well, it puts Doctor Fake at the beginning of uploaded fics again XD

Warning: Character death and light slash.

Conclusion

**Mount Justice  
>November 11<strong>**th**** 16:05 EST**

The Team warily approached the floating mage. "Will you do it?" Kaldur asked, standing in front of the whole Team.

"...do what?"

"Will you raise arms against your previous teammates?"

Christopher seemed shocked, "...pr-_previous_?" Chris, however, only smirked, "No, I will explain it to you. Christopher would not allow me to attack you anyways, no matter the circumstance."

"How did you win?" Robin tenderly asked.

However, Kaldur had other priorities, "And more importantly, _why did you attack_?"

"By attacking the League, I ensure that Klarion believes that I am on his side. As for how I took down the League, the answer is something even I could not forsee.

"It would appear if someone breaks open or destroys an artefact of power, magical energy flows out like water; when Klarion left us the destroyed Helmet, I absorbed all of the flowing energy, allowing me to take on the League. However, more and more of the artefacts were bludgeoned or damaged. As I absorbed more and more power, my own abilities increased exponentially.

"Absorbing all that magic power unlocked my true power. All of my abilities: telekinesis, teleportation, phasing, pre-cognition, post-cognition, invisibility, psychometry, even my telepathy, they were all a poorly controlled form or extension of my one true ability: chronokinesis.

"I can see everything...everything that ever was, everything that is, anything that ever could be."

Robin pushed down Kaldur's arm. He calmly walked to Christopher, grabbing his hand, causing the floating sorcerer to ground himself, "A little off-topic, but what about us?"

"I was having a dramatic moment dude, but, I think you've blocked away Chris for the time being..."

Robin smiled, "I know, and it was lovely, but I need to know, what about _us_? Are we a mistake?"

Christopher placed a kiss on Robin's knuckles, "You were never a mistake, Robin –Dick," he said gallantly, smiling on Dick's knuckles.

"Dude, our entire team is in front of you, and you just broke rule number 1!"

"It won't matter in five minutes time, I'll reverse it."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that cheating?"

"You misunderstood me, when I say I'm going to reverse it, I mean I'm going to reverse everything," Christopher replied mysteriously.

"...what do you mean, 'reverse everything'?" Artemis inquired.

"I see it, everything... the beginning of the universe... and the end. Every action, every reaction, I see all the consequences and rewards of our actions, of everyone's actions."

"Chris, you're freakin' us out," Kid Flash said.

Christopher let go of Dick's hand, causing it to drop by Robin's side, "My mother was supposed to be barren. They said I was a miracle. I was told that I came out of nowhere, like magic. It's true. I am the result of an outburst of energy flowing into my mother at the correct time to procreate. But, I'm no miracle. I'm a curse."

"No!" M'gann cried, "You can't be, we've worked, fought, walked, talked, laughed together, you're not a curse!"

"I see how the time stream was affected by me; if we imagine that time was travelling on a straight path, when I was quote, unquote 'born' it veered off course, and I can see its end."

"But how can one person affect the world so much?" Aqualad asked.

"The Helmet," Christopher responded.

"Care to elaborate?" Kid Flash asked.

"The Helmet of Fate was not supposed to fall into my hands... its destiny was to be-_is_ to be used by Zatara... however, because I took the Helmet, some things did not happen. Zatanna did not join the Team. Thus, Zatara never had to take the Helmet. Klarion and Sportsmaster manipulated me into attacking the League. I have created an inexact parallel universe, one that is destined to oblivion."

Robin shook his head, "no person is that powerful, no one person could possibly change the whole planet. Even Vandal Savage recognised that and formed the Light."

"I am _not a PERSON_. I am an anomaly, an oversight. Extra material. I shouldn't even exist."

Dick took Christopher's hand, "In case you hadn't noticed, we don't care about that. So what if the world's going to end? We'll just have to prevent that like we prevented everything else."

He gave one last shaky smile, "M-my head...is killin' me..." Christopher managed to rasp out. His knees buckled, and he fell to the floor as energy pulsed out of him, knocking the Team back.

"I have to do it now...before I-" he grunted, as he attempted to stand, clutching his right elbow, his left eye shut, his body briefly shone once more.

"Better make this spell count..." Christopher said, standing on his two feet, calling forth runes to circle his feet. The Team jumped up to their feet, but when they ran towards Christopher, they were stopped by an energy field.

"Chris! What are you doing?!" _It's weird..._

"_esarE..."_

"No! Chris don't!" _I feel strange..._

"_... em morf..."_

"No! Don't leave!" _I feel sad?_

"_Dev_," an entirely new voice came from nowhere, stopping Christopher's spell-casting.

Christopher paused, "...Zach?"

"Zach?" the Team repeated, looking at each other confusedly.

A male in a magician's uniform materialised out of nowhere, Kid Flash and Robin recognised him as the ghost from Christopher's room, "Are you crazy?! Erasing yourself from existence?"

"Why would you care? If I erase myself, you get to come back."

'Zach' smirked, "Are you saying you thought nothing of my sacrifice?"

"Are you saying you think nothing of mine? How are you even here in the first place?"

"Your friends called me, not all of them have a strong magical presence, but their combined emotion, along with the magic power you were releasing allowed me to project an avatar here." Zach grabbed Christopher's hands, causing a blush to creep up on his face, "C'mon Dev, what're you doing?"

Using his peripheral vision, Christopher saw Robin clench his fist against the force field, "I-I'm saving the world..."

"No, that's what I did by sacrificing myself; let me ask you again, what are you doing Dev?"

"It's _Christopher_."

"I heard."

There was a silence, in which a blushing Christopher simply stood there, holding hands with his dead boyfriend. "...I've made too many mistakes."

"Oh. _My_. _Gosh_! Were you being graded? I didn't know that superheroes got grades. Did you get another 96?"

Christopher's blush deepened, "S-shut up..."

"Clever come-back, I'll be sure to use it against you next time."

Finally getting a hold of himself, he yanked his hands out of Zachery's grasp, "You're not supposed to be here, and neither am I; so shut up so I can finish my spell."

"Y'know, I just managed to distract you for a good five minutes from, 'M-my head...it's killin' me...'"

Christopher pushed the black-haired male away, "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, expressing as many emotions as he could in those few words.

Zach leaned in, pressing his lips against Christopher's ear, "I know; I'll be sure to look out for you, _Raven_."

"I guess this is my final act." Christopher said, before the avatar faded away, giving Devlin one last game winning smile.

"_Wait_!"

"Chris!"

"Don't!"

"Please!"

"Stop!"

"_esarE em morf emit!_" Christopher chanted, the ripped Cloak of Destiny billowing in the wind created from the magical power he began releasing.

Christopher yet again began falling over, the force field faded away, and the Team ran forwards through the rubble to Christopher. Robin caught Christopher, taking hold of his hand.

"Robin..." he said weakly, using his free hand to cup Dick's face, "I-I'm sorry."

Robin shook his head, "Don't apologise," he said, kissing Christopher's forehead.

"Wh-what is this feeling?" Conner asked, clutching his head.

"Can you feel it? Your memories of me, the things we've done, can you feel them fading?"

Robin cried, "No, I won't allow them!"

"Don't worry...your memories might fade, but mine won't ever...I _can_ see time after all," Christopher released a quick chuckle.

Kid Flash and Aqualad knelt down beside Christopher as well, "I'm sorry...to the both...of you..."

"Do not be ludicrous, there is no need to apologise."

"Yeah man, it was fun while it lasted."

A bright pillar of light broke the dramatic moment, before Christopher groaned once more, "My time... it's fading quickly... I must ask you, Robin, to take care of a Raven for me when I'm gone... she won't want to be protected, but you have to...

"Wally...I need to ask you to take care of Robin... protect his heart..."

Wally wiped away a tear from Christopher's face, "Of course..."

"CHRIS!" His feet began disintegrating into particles of light.

Christopher smiled, "It's _Christopher_, Chris was the crazy me. Though, I suppose it doesn't matter now that time is catching up to me..."

"Who're _you_?" Robin asked, throwing the guy's hand back at him.

"Just a Fake Doctor..." Christopher said, more and more of his body disintegrating, little balls of light filling the air, repairing the broken walls of the Cave.

"Tch...Look at this lightshow...not some fake doctor," Wally stated, watching as more and more of the Cave became recognisable from its previous blown-up state.

Christopher reached up, to wipe away the tear tracts on Robin's cheek, "I'm glad... that I won't cause you pain anymore..."

"CHRIS!" Robin shouted, suddenly remember the person he was clutching, grabbing his hand as it fell from his face.

Christopher only smiled, despite his weak voice, "The fact that your memories are resonating is a good thing... B-but I've w-wiped a-away your t-tears already, d-don't make me d-do it again..."

On that note, what was remaining of Christopher's body exploded into the tiny balls of light. "...who?" Robin asked.

**Mount Justice  
>November 11<strong>**th**** 16:10 EST**

The Team stood in a straight line in their polar stealth uniforms, facing Batman on a monitor.

"Where's Flash?" Wally asked.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments," Batman replied.

"A massive ice storm has paralysed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detect 5 Flying Ice Fortresses, source unknown. These seem to be responsible, and must be stopped."

"Well, can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky or somethin'?"

Zatanna was perplexed, "What's a Watchtower?"

Batman sighed, "The League's orbiting headquarters is _not_ weaponised. And, with both Green Lanterns off world, I need all hands on deck."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Robin quickly asked. "The League _and_ the Team fighting side-by-side?"

"Whoa! Really?" Kid Flash asked. "_That's a birthday wish come true_," he thought.

* * *

><p>I didn't include magicsorcery in Christopher's list of powers, because as already stated, his magic power was through raw willpower and stuff, and while he has a natural affinity for magic, it didn't come easy, and it's not one of his natural superpowers.

I also did not include all of the scene from Coldhearted, because I thought it not necessary; it shows that Christopher placed the timeline back on track, Zatanna in the Team, and canon information present.

Anyways, I know this isn't the end just yet, but I would like to thank each and every one of you for being here, reading, favouriting, following, reviewing, whether you started from the beginning, mid-way, or came at the very end, I appreciate that you've bother to read this far into my first attempt and an OC ^.^


	17. Epilogue

Um... wow. This is the ending of Doctor Fake... it's rather... interesting (cough _surreal_ cough). Technically, the previous chapter was the ending, but I'm so stubborn, I decided that I wouldn't mark this story as complete until I got up the epilogue... and well, this is it.

I want to, again, say thank you, to everyone who's read this fic, if you've alerted, favourited, reviewed, or if you just read along, thank you, so, so, so much ^.^

Just telling you, this is just telling his beginning, and tying up some loose ends, Christopher doesn't actually appear. And this is partially to confuzzle u guise moar :3

Epilogue

**Mount Justice  
>November 11<strong>**th**** 16:05 EST**

"_esarE em morf emit!_"

A large quantity of magic flowed into Christopher, then exploded outwards; time caught up to him.

**Gotham City  
>February 16<strong>**th**** 00:06 EDT  
>14 Years Earlier.<strong>

Angela Roth was still processing it. Something _weird_ happened during their calling. _Trigon_ really showed up. Like magic. Even worse, she had been raped by him, the demon Trigon.

She stole some pills from the local pharmacy. She was going to kill herself and her baby, she couldn't unleash the half-devil upon the world, she just couldn't.

Angela sat in an alleyway and she took all the pills at once, feeling them take effect immediately. Yet, she awoke, and she was not in a Gotham alleyway anymore.

"Welcome, to the temple of Azarath," a monk spoke to her with a soft voice, outstretching a hand for her.

**Temple of Azarath  
>Timeline #2<strong>

"It is a boy!" the monk happily cried, "What shall his name be, Arella?"

Arella stuttered out, "S-send him b-back...back to Earth..." before she lay, lifeless on the table.

The monk stared at Arella's body, before choosing to carry out her wish.

He grabbed a cloak and departed for Earth.

**New York  
>November 18<strong>**th**** 20: 14 EDT 1996**

"Excuse me sir, would you like a baby?" the monk hopefully asked the 50th door he knocked on.

Zatara stood in his doorway, carefully eyeing the hooded figure, "And what is wrong with him?"

"Wrong? There is nothing wrong with him, he is simply... not wanted."

Zatara empathically watched the baby before turning cold eyes to the monk, "Fine. I will accept him," he said, carefully taking the baby from the monk's arms. "What is his name?"

The wizard looked up, but the monk had disappeared.

**The Magic Institute  
>November 20<strong>**th**** 13:06 UTC 1996**

"Please, you must take him," Zatara pleaded with the headmaster.

"Why can you not take him?" the headmaster asked.

Zatara looked at the baby in the headmaster's arms, "I already have a little girl, I cannot afford two babies."

"Where did you find him?"

"He was given to me, by a monk of Azarath."

"But, the monks are pacifists, surely they wouldn't want such a sweet, innocent child to be surrounded by magic this early on."

Zatara sighed, "He was intent on getting rid of him, I could feel it."

"You know we do not allow boarders here outside of school time."

"Please."

"I'll see what I can do."

**The Magic Institute  
>November 18<strong>**th**** 2000 (Timeline #2)**

"You know, that nephew of yours has promise."

The two watched as Zatanna, Zach, and Devlin played around in the headmaster's office.

"He is not of age to learn magic," Zatara scolded.

The headmaster simply smiled, "Nor is the young Devlin."

"He tells me that his father has died."

The headmaster sighed, "Was I supposed to explain to such a young, innocent soul what really happened?"

"He's special. He could have taken the blow. We both know he has the perfect aura for magic, he can take the emotional strain. Already, at such a young age."

"I disagree; I think it is because of his age. Kids are much more creative and imaginative, and _accepting_. Nonetheless, death is not a subject to discuss with kids. It tampers with them. Anyways, do you think you could convince your brother to allow Zachary to study here? And what of Zatanna? Surely she'd fit in perfectly here."

"I'll see what I can do, Albus. However, I will teach Zatanna myself."

The three of them were holding hands, sitting in a circle. Dumbledore and Zatara smiled to themselves, watching the adorableness of the three kids.

**Mount Justice  
>November 11<strong>**th**** 16:05 EST**

"_esarE em morf emit!_"

**Temple of Azarath  
>Timeline #3<strong>

"It is a girl!" the monk happily held up the baby, ushering her into her mother's arms.

She looked relieved, "Raven... her name will be Raven..."

**Jump City  
>2012<strong>

_My time... it's fading quickly... I must ask you, Robin, to take care of a Raven for me when I'm gone... she won't want to be protected, but you have to..._

The words resonated in Robin's head; he wasn't sure where they came from (much less how to carry them out), but he felt compelled to listen to this voice, like the voice deserved this much.

The Team had dissolved. It seemed almost... _planned_. Like something was forcing the Team apart.

Nonetheless, he had arrived in Jump City. New costume, new town, new rules.

He was going to work alone this time. No Batman. No Team. No problem.

And yet, he ended up working with a tall burly hooded dude, a green shape-shifter, and a cloaked mysterious girl, to stop the rampaging alien girl.

He was supposed to leave after that. _Supposed to_.

A reptilian creature projected himself to Jump City, "_People of Earth, we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But, if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute._"

"That's a _big_ ship," the burly teen commented.

"And those are some scary lookin' aliens!" the green guy squeaked, as the reptilian creatures were deployed to find the alien girl.

The cloaked figure stepped forward, "They told us not to interfere."

The three of them turned to Robin, "You're still goin' after her."

"Can we come too?!" the little guy squeaked.

"I suppose I could team up, just this once." They all shared smiles, and began heading out.

However, the cloaked figure stood back. She looked downwards, thinking.

"You in?" Robin asked.

She turned away from them, "I'm not the hero type. Trust me, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around."

_Take care of a Raven_. "I know enough," Robin said, placing a hand on her shoulder. They exchanged smiles, and moved out.

**Funeral Home**

"Guess that just leaves _us_, Raven. Maybe we could, um, go practise our _magic_," Zachary offered, looking hopeful.

"Not now, Zachary. Garfield needs my support," Raven turned him down politely, as she looked at the depressed green male.

"Yeah. Okay," Zachary said, looking extremely disappointed.

**Tokyo**

"I guess that's _our_ cue," Red Robin said, the Teen Titans exiting the room. Kid Devil stared at Zach before leaving with the rest of his team.

Zachary looked at a picture of himself.

He flipped it over, on the other side was a candid, beautiful picture of Raven, "We were supposed to be... I can just _feel_ it. Like... we _were_ in another dimension..." The blue eyes bore into his picture, he couldn't help feeling this way. Like he was _incomplete_.

"Eddie! Eddie, wait!" he called, exiting his dressing room.

His assistant, Bunny called back instead, "Zatara! You're on in five minutes!"

"...and the show goes on..." he replied, looking truly depressed.

**Palo Alto  
>August 4<strong>**th**** 15:00 PDT  
>Year: 2030<strong>

"Wally?" Dick tenderly asked his boyfriend, he was currently sitting upright, while Wally was lying down on their King sized bed.

Wally sat up, putting his chin on Dick's shoulder, "Yessssssssss?"

"Do you ever feel like... there's someone telling you to do something?"

"That's called my brain silly," Wally said, placing a chaste kiss to Dick's temple.

Dick sighed, "I mean, a voice... like, someone who isn't you."

Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's shoulders, "You know I don't believe in ghosts. However."

This caught Dick's attention, he turned so that he was facing Wally. "Sometimes, I _can_ hear someone's voice, a male, he tells me... to protect... the ice cream in the freezer so you won't get fat."

Dick slapped Wally across the face, "Seriously?"

"No, I know you don't like strawberry."

"_Wally,_" Dick warned tersely.

"He tells me to protect your heart, to take care of you. He sounds like he really cares about you, Dick."

"Really?" Dick asked. Wally nodded, pressing their foreheads together, "Thank you..."

"Now, we need to decide on a name for our baby," Wally said, taking hold of Dick's hand eagerly.

"And I thought I was girly," Dick retorted.

Wally was indignant, "A baby's name is _very_ important!"

"Like Rudolph?"

"Exactly! _Hey!_" Wally was silenced by Dick kissing him.

Dick merely smiled, "I was thinking of _Christopher_."

"What about Devlin?"

"_Lame_. I'd totally change _my_ name to Christopher if it was Devlin."

"Right, _Dick_," Wally said, rubbing their noses together, causing Dick to giggle cutely, "You're so cute."

"I'm 28. I am not cute."

Wally chuckled, "I beg to differ. You are the second most adorable thing in my life."

"_Sap_. Wait, I'm only second?" Dick asked, glaring at his boyfriend.

The redhead pecked his boyfriend, "Devlin will be the cutest."

"His name is _Christopher_!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!"

"Is! Wait, damn!" Dick only laughed at his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

Wally smiled, "Okay, when we have our second child, he'll be Devlin."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Two things wrong with that plan. Wouldn't you want a little girl in your life?"

"Are you saying you want to make more babies?" Wally asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dick pushed Wally's shoulder, "And two, who says we're having more babies anyways. We were lucky enough to find this woman willing to give us her baby anyways, she's probably going to want to keep her next one."

"Okay, then what if his middle name is Christopher?"

"No. It will be his first name, because Christopher is cooler than Devlin."

Wally only let out a whine, crossing his arms and pouting.

The acrobat kissed Wally's cheek, "You can call him Dev if you like, I'm not sure how he'll like it though."

"I just hope Chris doesn't turn out crazy, like you or I."

* * *

><p>This brings me all the way back to <em>Second Chances<em> XD I seriously watch too much Doctor Who if I can make sense of all these alternating timelines and such. Coincidentally, on the last date, August the 4th, it's a date I used in Second Chances...

...hmmm...actually not much of an epilogue...but there's not much you can do when the main character has been wiped from existence XD

HAH "too much Doctor Who." Like there could be such a thing :3

Anyways ...this is the ending. The actual ending. I'd love it if you'd review, tell me how I did, things you thought I could've handled better, things I did well with, etc. I'd love to hear all your thoughts ^.^ This is actually my shortest chapter for Doctor Fake... very interesting.

If you have any questions, ask, and I'll do my best to answer~


	18. Doctor Fake Notes and Final Thoughts

Because I told _KiwiSilence_ I'd upload my notes :3 Also, still busy with everything around me, sorry if I haven't read, reviewed, your works, or updated any of mine, sorry :/

So, this idea first came to be, in my fic _Trust_, in which I mention that a new character, a Doctor Fate was hitting on Wally. Naturally, a lot of my reviewers were like, "lol" or "are you going to do an OC-Doctor Fate?" and, I thought, well why not?

So, at first, I was just going to have him be this magic user, magic only, just like Zatanna, Zatara, and Zachary because he was Doctor Fate (I had scrapped most of Doc's actual powers, reducing him to just magic and energy bolts, as opposed to other things, like enhanced lifespan, super strength, enhanced durability, etc). However, I noticed that they can get beaten pretty easily (no offence to the Zatara's, they're actually really awesome, but once they're gagged they're pretty much doomed), so I thought about some other powers he could have, in case he didn't have the helmet, and/or was gagged.

So, I looked at a bunch of other magical characters. Raven, Klarion, Doctor Fate, Traci 13, Black Alice, Wotan, etc. But aside from Raven, none of them really used anything other their brand of magic. And I know Raven from Teen Titans Go! had a bunch of cool superpowers, and that they didn't really focus on her magic. But something stood out to me. She could stop _time_. She had stopped time.

From that point, I knew that time would be crucial to my story. But I thought, well, _Time isn't exactly an offensive ability is it_? I mean, he could stop time and beat people up, but that's really boring. So, I thought about Raven's other abilities, she can teleport, become intangible, she's empathic, telekinetic, telepathic. So I went with all her abilities, and I added in invisibility for the lulz. However, I gave Christopher psychometry, postcognition and precognition as hints that his abilities were connected to time, which in hindsight weren't very good hints xD

So, I had his ability list down; his primary abilities would be magic, and his visions (handily giving him an edge in combat; I mean, if you can see your opponents moves, how effective is that? (It's very Cassandra Cain ^.^)). So, I needed to decide his appearance. This one was done really lazily, I picked black hair, brown eyes, and an effeminate figure, because... well, all the dudes on the Team are really muscular XD That and it was a unique combination (coughunlike_CONNERANDDICK_cough).

But there's no point to an OC if he's overpowered. I needed flaws for him, but I thought simply being flawed wasn't enough, I wanted a tragic back story. As zot pointed out, he's extremely hubris. He's powerful and he knows it, especially with the Helmet in his hands. He got cocky, like taking on Harley Quinn and Black Canary alone, he won against Harley because of the Helmet, but still, pretty ...stupid. And, he's a bit... shallow, not really a flaw, but he came off as cold towards Artemis, yet warm to Robin, simply because he deemed Robin as prettier (this was mainly done for comedy though).

Now, a character has to be interesting. If they come from a rich family which sent him to a good boarding school, where he's the top of his class, and really popular, and has a good relationship with his significant other, that's all fine and dandy. But it's not interesting.

You guys didn't find out until the second to last chapter, but he's an orphan. He was taken in by Professor Dumbledore because Zatara asked him to (And I'm rather surprised more of you didn't ask about his last name lol). His boyfriend died for him. He had to let go, he had to throw away Zach. Not only that, but he got picked on because he was gay. Not that he really cared or anything, but still.

So, I had Christopher Ma, the self-driven orphan carrying the weight of causing his own boyfriend's death. Yet, I felt that still wasn't interesting. Dick was an orphan, M'gann was alienated by her people, Conner felt shut-out by his own genes, Kaldur was deemed "impure" by some of his fellow Atlanteans.

I still needed to give even more weight to him. He's new. It was up in the air who the mole was. BAM. Betrayal~~~~~~ I had to make him betray the Team at one point or another. And that's how the conception of Doctor Fake came to be ^.^

* * *

><p>In regards to the fight between ChrisChristopher, I just want to say, Christopher has been bottling his grief, his sadness, his emotion, his _denial_ over Zach, his beloved, for almost 2 years now. 6 months of angst is enough to get normal people to consider suicide (to my knowledge ...at least, it was enough for me, but I'm not sure I qualify for "normal"). Anyways, imagine normal teenaged angst. Intensify it by 100 times. Put yourself with that angst for two years, suppressing it, forcing smiles and laughter all the time, being flamboyant and social. Now, allow all those deep, sub-conscious thoughts to explosively flow out of you. And, you have what I think Chris is, what he represents.

I previously stated that Chris is the embodiment of Christopher's emotions. This is only correct to a certain degree, it's like saying butterflies came from caterpillars, true, but not specific enough. Chris is the result of Christopher's shut down emotions from the trauma of Zach's death: his sadness, grief, rage, powerlessness, hopelessness, Christopher vowed to never feel, and to never allow anyone else to feel the same way he did, he disciplined himself, ordered himself to help people.

He made himself become the perfect host to a Lord of Order, along with his already natural affinity for magic, he attempted to embody all that the Lords of Order stood for. However, in doing so, he also created an imbalance in himself, a chaotic side (albeit sealed away). Do you see where I'm going? He's not only the perfect host to a _Lord of Order_; he's also one to a _Lord of Chaos_. This creates turmoil within himself, who should he listen to? Christopher or Chris? Obviously, he listened to Christopher, a more controlled person, one who would actually help him with his vows. However, recent events required Chris to take over his body.

Why else do you think I have everyone so fixated on him? Klarion, Harley, Joker, Nabu, Robin, most of them resonate with order, chaos, organised chaos, chaotic order, or a combo of them.

Just a bit of random trivia, due to his opposing persona's, most of the chapter names are also opposites, Necessary and Unnecessary, Lost and Found, Introduction and Conclusion, Emotion and Monotone, etc. Speaking of, ironically, despite Chris being emotion and Christopher being discipline, Chris speaks with a monotone while Christopher is flamboyant XD

Also, in _Emotion_ when Christopher focussed on his actual superpowers rather than magic, that was due to him losing himself; Christopher's magic, is stated to be pure willpower, raw magic, it's very disciplined and orderly, however, Chris was emerging, he brought up emotions and chaos, disconnecting Christopher from how he _really_ uses magic. As stated, magic (in my universe anyways) comes from emotions, so when Chris began bringing a bunch of emotion, Christopher wasn't sure how to handle his magic power anymore, resorting to his superpowers.

You may have noticed that Christopher is not his actual first name (though legally it is) I had originally planned for Christopher to be the order and Devlin (his persona when Zach died) to be the chaos. But, I scrapped the idea when I realised it'd be too obvious if I constantly interchanged Christopher for speaking and Devlin for emotions. I don't know if you noticed, but _Chris _is most often used when emotion is being portrayed, while _Christopher_ is basically everything else (ie. rational and in control of his body).

* * *

><p>I remember at one point I had a plot point revolving around 7 villainous spellcasters whose names began with a W (Including Klarion, the Witch-boy), but I scrapped it, when I just couldn't incorporate it properly, and in its place came the Artefacts of Power arc, which nicely took me back to Joker kidnapping kids XD Though, I'm a little sad I didn't get to flesh out the full power of the 7 artefacts, I'm happy enough with how it turned out~ (I introduced them too late, and I wanted to get back to the original storyline of Christopher's vision in Chapter 2 anyways)<p>

I'm also a bit sad I couldn't include more of Christopher/Robin, for most of you wanting it; but, I took too long with Wally/Christopher, and it's really hard to move from one relationship into another, especially with your ex-boyfriend's best friend. Also a bit sad I didn't include the tension between Roy and Christopher, and the Roy/Wally relationship I had in Trust; it would've been fun having Roy be all like, "y iz ur dirtee hnads all ova mai boifreend? HUH?" XD However, I'm kind of happy that it isn't in, so that I don't have awkward dialogue explaining that Wally and Roy broke up before he got with Dick xD

The idea of Chris actually turning out to be Raven didn't actually pop into my mind until I was on my hiatus actually; I knew that Christopher was going to die, I always knew that I was going to kill him, no matter what, this fic would end with his death. However, I never really thought if he would be "reincarnated" but, something came out when I was looking at Zach's background. He really, really, really loves Raven, which shocked me, because he's basically a playboy without the girls swarming to him. And I was like, "Oh, how convenient. Zachary loves Raven, and Zachary loves Devlin. What if his love for Raven sprouted from his love from Devlin actually being Raven ;P"

I had made Christopher's living arrangements ambiguous, but I'm surprised none of you asked where his parents are, I mean, he's a 14 year-old living in Mount Justice. M'gann could live with J'onn, but she's going to a school in Happy Harbour (more like she's going to school for Conner XD), not Chicago, and where else would Conner be? Kaldur, Robin, Wally, and Artemis all have other arrangements. (Christopher was always a boarder at The Magic Institute in my mind, I just hadn't figured out if every other student was as well :3)

Also, the Dumbledore thing was always supposed to just be a reference to Harry Potter, nothing more. I never thought that Dumbledore would actually be Devlin's guardian XD But, I had to figure out some arrangements for him, so the orphan whose name was unknown because Dumbledore's adopted kid :3

* * *

><p>Now, before you question me on my tactics on taking down the Justice League, I've listed their weaknesses and how I thought I could exploit them:<p>

Superman-01: Kryptonite, this is obvious, however, in most renditions it doesn't neutralise him, it merely weakens him (which could be taken as neutralisation but, that's boring.). If you remember in Auld Acquaintances, Conner managed to remain conscious even after being exposed to Kryptonite, while Superman hung his head but, the Kryptonite-Fire that Felix Faust alchemised managed to knock out Conner, who is half-human, as such (therefore less of a weakness to Kryptonite), I think it is reasonable to say that Superman too would be knocked out.

Batman-02: He's human, magic should be enough to take him out, but I know that since he's basically OP in everything he's portrayed as, I took him out ...close to last (I had planned to take him out last, but I actually like the flow a bit better if he's taken out before all the people I had problems with XDDDD) and only with Chris brutally robbing him of his consciousness.

By the way, kissing = great distraction. C'mon, even Batman has no defences against random dudes kissing him ;P ...or does he? ...nope no matter how much we wish he and Superman didn't... ...or is that just me? ~confusing statement is confusing~

Wonder Woman-03: I'll admit, Wonder Woman was definitely my most pressing problem when trying to figure out how to defeat the Justice League. She's resistant to magic, and well...Wonder Woman. However, I did a lot of research, and she _can_ be taken out if she's placed in an illusionary world in which she's facing an opponent she cannot beat, but is equal to her in every way, given she cannot give up, she is doomed to die through heart failure or something of the like.

Flash-04: I'd say third most pressing problem when thinking up these defeats. But, I was watching an episode of _the Batman_ and Flash was taken out simply give trapping him in a gooey substance, almost like a spider's web, so I did just that.

The Lanterns 05 and 12: Second most pressing problem when deciding how to fight the Justice League, aside from depriving the entire Cave of oxygen (which is already like off-limits for me, as I want to do this as evenly as possible (ironically, pitting 16 _renown_, _powerful_ Superheroes against one teenaged male seems _even_(here is where I admit I make Chris super over-powered, I mean c'mon, who could possibly take out a 16-hero strong Justice League?))), however, I know that the Green Lantern rings are powered through the wearer's willpower, if that is taken away, the ring is useless.

(I could've made Aquaman aquaphobic, but it seems like on Earth-16 that Atlanteans can survive on the surface as they can underwater.)

Aquaman-06: "M'gann's physiology and my own are susceptible to extreme heat."

Martian Manhunter-07: Read above.

Green Arrow-08: Human, and less OP than Batman, so a lot easier to make-up a loss.

Hawk-folk 09 and 10: I was reading up on the Justice League, and I found out that the Nth metal in the Hawk-folk's maces were able to repel or at least resist magic, however, like all avian creatures, they too are weak to electricity, or in this case lightning.

Zatara-11: Due to his close relation to Zatanna, I realised his weaknesses must be the same (and considering Zatanna's huge power in DCU, I'd say this is far from incorrect) so removing his vocal cords/method of speech is just fine.

Black Canary-13: She might have a sonic cry, but she too is human, however, binding her is also a good way to keep her in check, as long as you keep her mouth shut, as well.

Captain Atom-14: Captain Atom, unlike the rest of the Justice League, doesn't exactly have a "weakness"; however, one can render him useless to fight in the present. Captain Atom's ability allows him to absorb energy, however, like anything else, only a fixed amount of energy can be absorbed at one time, and as an added side-effect of his powers, on Earth-16, if he absorbs too much energy, he's sent into the future, the more energy he absorbs, the further into the future he goes.

Captain Marvel-15: Much like how Zatanna took him out in Auld Acquaintance, I just had him shout "Shazam," while he _could_ have continued to say it to continue becoming Captain Marvel, making Chris have the need to constantly recite the spell, I thought it'd be better if he just went to check the Team was okay; after all, they were still pinned by the henchmen with ugly faces.

Finally Red Tornado: Separate him from his limbs, and he can't airben- I mean, create tornadoes anymore. However, that too is boring, being an android, I figure it'd be a lot more fun to actually not tear him apart –_again_. So, by short-circuiting RT's brain, you can effectively take him out; but, I thought, _wouldn't RT's brain be more sophisticated than that?_ Why yes, yes it is. SO, I conjured up a new plan, just like with Captain Atom, by sending him enough (electrical) energy, he could be rendered useless for a bit, y'know, an overload.

If I'm wrong about _any_ of this, please do not hesitate to call me out, as I probably made a mistake somewhere.

This was actually a really fun project. Really, and despite the fact I would've liked more feedback, it was still really fun. Getting to know the DC universe better. Exploring how to discretely flash out some flaws, and then have them explode in the character's face. Not exploding things in Chris' face properly. It was really fun ^.^


End file.
